Ensemble
by msarahv
Summary: En version française, voilà une fic sur la rencontre de Sonny et Will sans Gabby, ni EJ...
1. Chapter 1

Sonny écarte les bras et prend une profonde inspiration. L'air chargé d'odeur matinales fraîches et herbeuses lui remplit les poumons et il sent la chaleur du soleil lui caresser le visage. Autour de lui, le monde se réveille, par petits chants d'oiseau et froissement d'insectes dans les herbes hautes. Il aime cet endroit, il s'y sent chez lui, même s'il n'y est venu qu'une fois de temps en temps y passer des vacances en famille. Il y a ses racines, ses oncles et tantes, sa cousine Abby... Il se retourne en entendant des pas sur le gravier et, en parlant du loup, voilà Abby, mal réveillée et encore en pyjama, en train de bailler. Elle grommelle « Tu es trop matinal pour moi, Sonny, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà dehors, frais comme un gardon ? C'est à peine si j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. » Sonny éclate de rire et l'attrape par le bras. Elle se défend sans conviction et baille de plus belle. « Tu es une vraie grand-mère Abby, à ton âge, j'étais dehors au petit jour, en train d'escalader les hauts sommets. » « A mon âge ? » Abby sourit d'un air malicieux « écoutez-moi le, celui-là, tu as 22 ans pas 40 ! » Sonny rit à nouveau et tourne sur lui-même en entraînant sa cousine. Il l'adore et surtout, il adore la taquiner. Il se rappelle le petit bout de fille, très garçon manqué, avec qui il construisait des cabanes dans les bois. Elle est devenue magnifique et il se demande si elle a un petit ami. Il a tellement de choses à lui demander. Pour le moment, il la chatouille autant qu'il peut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce en poussant de petits cris aigus. Il la relâche et lève les yeux vers la maison en se demandant s'il a réveillé quelqu'un quand soudain, il se fige, la bouche ouverte. Sur les dalles de la terrasse se tient le plus beau garçon qu'il ait jamais vu. Il a des cheveux blonds, brillant dans le soleil du matin, d'immenses yeux bleus et un sourire intimidé, peut-être de se trouver devant un inconnu. Il voit, à côté de lui, le visage d'Abby s'illuminer en le voyant et il se dit, avec un pincement au cœur qu'il a la réponse à sa question. Évidemment, une beauté pareille, un sourire d'ange, ne peut appartenir qu'à un hétéro... Sonny réprime rapidement sa déception et se prépare à être présenté. Abby court à le rencontre de l'apparition et lui tire le bras. « Sonny, je crois que tu n'as jamais vu Will. Will, je te présente mon cousin préféré, Sonny. » « Comment ça préféré ? Répond Will d'un air outré. Et je suis quoi, moi alors ? » Il faut une demi-seconde à Sonny pour réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. Il sent son sourire s'élargir et il s'avance la main tendue et prêt à l'attaque. « Cousin Sonny, voici mon autre cousin Will, qui, par moment, est digne d'être mon préféré, lui aussi... » Will lui donne un léger coup de coude puis attrape la main de Sonny d'un geste étonnement sûr pour quelqu'un qui semble si timide. Sonny sent ses genoux faiblir tout d'un coup comme s'il venait de finir une longue ascension. Il se mord les lèvres puis regarde sa cousine et ses cheveux échevelés. « Je crois que tu n'avais pas fini de déjeuner Abby, un café te ferait du bien, non ? » Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourne vers Will et propose « Si tu veux quelque chose aussi ? Je fais très bien le café paraît-il ? » Le délicieux Will le regarde d'un air songeur puis acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête léger comme un papillon et Sonny se surprend à rêver éveillé. Il se secoue et les trois jeunes gens se dirigent vers la cuisine.

Plus tard, en soirée, Abby et Sonny sont installés dans un bar en ville. L'endroit est agréable mais un peu limité au niveau décoration. Sonny détourne les yeux des murs granuleux et fades et revient à sa cousine. Elle semble nettement plus en forme. Il essaie délicatement de partir à la chasse aux informations. « Alors, Abby, y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Tu es presque devenue agréable à regarder, maintenant, »la taquine-t-il. Abby ne mord pas à l'hameçon et répond en souriant « Oui, il y a quelqu'un, il s'appelle Chad. » « Tu as l'air bien accroché, rien que de dire son nom et ton sourire rayonne. » « Peut-être... » Abby tortille une de ses mèches puis décide de contre-attaquer « Et toi Sonny, tu n'es par repoussant non plus. Tu as du en laisser des cœurs brisés sur ton chemin. As-tu quelqu'un de sérieux ? » « Oh, non, tu me connais, je suis difficile. J'attends de trouver la perfection incarnée et en attendant, je profite de la vie ! » Il attend quelques instants avant d'ajouter... « Tu sais, c'est drôle mais ce matin, au début, j'ai cru que Will était ton petit ami... » « C'est vrai ? » Abby fait un demi-sourire. « Oh, ça ne risque pas, Will doit être encore plus difficile que toi. Tu as vu comme il est beau, eh bien, on ne l'a jamais vu avec une copine. C'est un fondu d'informatique, ça lui prend pas mal de temps et il ne sort pas souvent. Je n'ose même pas le tanner là-dessus, il a l'air si fragile, tu sais » Oh, oui, Sonny voit bien ce qu'elle veut dire. Il se sent démuni face à la délicatesse de Will, c'est une sensation toute nouvelle pour lui, il a tendance à prendre le taureau par les cornes et voilà qu'il vient de passer une demi-heure ce matin à chercher ses mots, voire à avoir la tête complètement vide. Il réfléchit un moment. La remarque d'Abigail lui donne un vague espoir mais il préfère rester prudent. Il prend une gorgée de sa bière et cherche un nouveau sujet de conversation. L'arrivée du fameux Chad et l'expression de bonheur tranquille d'Abby y servent pleinement.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny se lève un peu plus tard le lendemain matin. Après le départ du couple d'amoureux, il est allé au club gay qu'il a trouvé sur un forum. Il s'y est vite retrouvé le centre d'attention en tant que nouveau venu et comme il adore ça, il a mis le paquet, a dansé comme un idiot et s'est retrouvé avec un bon nombre de numéros de portables. Venir à Salem s'avère être une vraiment bonne idée.

Il se met à la fenêtre et savoure la chaleur exceptionnelle pour ce moi de mai. C'est un temps pour aller à la plage décide-t-il et il se dirige, une serviette à la main, vers le lac à la sortie de la ville. L'endroit a énormément changé. Il se rappelle d'un coin rempli de roseaux et de buissons qui rendaient l'accès difficile mais maintenant, tout est aménagé. Au milieu, autour d'un filet de volley-ball, deux équipes s'affrontent et Sonny s'approche, prêt à un peu d'action. Il est en train de s'installer en essayant de se souvenir de tous les noms qu'on vient de lui donner (alors T est le petit nerveux à sa droite et Chris est le grand blond, large d'épaule et est-ce que le type au T-shirt violet s'appelle Kad ou Kayne ? ) quand il sent une main sur son épaule. Son estomac se contracte presque douloureusement et il se demande d'où lui vient cette réaction puis une voix familière lui adresse un « Hey, Sonny, tu te joins à nous pour leur botter les fesses ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas nous faire perdre. » Sonny voudrait bien donner une bonne répartie mais la seule chose qu'il parvient à faire, c'est tourner la tête et sourire d'un air idiot. La main de Will est toujours sur son épaule et à ce contact son cerveau s'est éteint. S'il continue comme ça, il va régresser et ne communiquer que par grognements.

La partie commence et il se rend compte que Will se débrouille très bien, même s'il n'est pas particulièrement agressif. Lui-même se laisse prendre au jeu et gagne plusieurs points ce qui lui vaut des commentaires appréciateurs. Il reprend contenance et passe l'après-midi au top de sa forme à discuter avec les uns et les autres mais n'ose plus tenter une conversation avec Will dont les grands yeux bleus lui ôtent tout semblant d'intelligence. Il le regarde finalement partir avec frustration et revient chez ses parents fatigué de sa journée et de plus en plus irrité contre lui-même.

Après le dîner, il sort les numéros de la poche de son jean et se rend compte que l'excitation de la veille est retombée et que tout ça ne lui dit rien pour le moment. Il fourre l'ensemble dans un tiroir et sort le dépliant de l'université de Salem. Autant commencer à réfléchir à son futur.

Trois jours plus tard, Sonny recroise un des types rencontrés en boîte, Payne. Celui-là ne lui avait pas laissé son numéro et mentionne bientôt un petit copain, Tyler. Sonny est ravi de se faire un ami et tous deux discutent de choses et d'autres. Ses parents passent près du café où ils se sont installés et Sonny fait les présentations. Il sent une vague de chaleur lui emplir le corps sous le regard fier de son père. Ses parents finissent par reprendre leur chemin et Sonny serre la main de Payne puis se demande s'il ne va pas aller essayer le mur au club d'escalade au coin de la rue. Il n'a pas fait trois pas qu'il voit Will arriver en face. Décidé à ne pas se laisser submerger par l'anxiété encore une fois, il l'accoste et commence une conversation sur l'université « Hey Will, j'ai jeté un œil sur les cours proposés à SalemU, je me verrais bien étudier de l'éco et je me disais que peut-être, tu saurais quels sont les bons professeurs, quoique, attends tu es en quelle année ? Parce que je me dis, si ça se trouve on aura des cours en commun, mais si ça se trouve... » . Will le regarde avec un air tranquille mais doucement les bords de sa bouche se lève dans un petit sourire moqueur. Sonny se trouble et demande « J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? » Will secoue doucement la tête, ce qui fait glisser sa frange sur son œil droit et manquer un battement de cœur à Sonny. « Non, pas du tout, mais tu sais, je viens de finir le lycée et je ne connais encore rien à la fac. Si ça te dis, on pourra aller ensemble à la journée d'orientation... » Will laisse sa question en suspens, les yeux fermement plantés dans ceux de Sonny qui se rend compte, au bout de quelques secondes, qu'il est censé répondre à quelque chose. Comme il ne se souvient pas de la question, il improvise : « OK, on dit ça. Humm... » _Putain, Sonny, reprends-toi_. Il passe sa main sur son visage, puis se rappelle de sa destination. « J'allais justement m'inscrire au club d'escalade. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? » Will lève les sourcils, ses pupilles s'agrandissent et ses yeux papillonnent. Il prend le temps d'une respiration et offre à Sonny un sourire plus beau encore que tous les autres précédents et donne un signe d'acquiescement. Sonny se remet en route sur le petit nuage rose qui vient de se poser pour lui et passe le reste du chemin à s'empêcher d'attraper la main de Will à côté de lui.

Quand il sent le poids du harnais sur les épaules, Sonny laisse échapper un soupir d'aise. Il se sent entier enfin et l'adrénaline n'attend pas, le poussant à partir à l'attaque du mur le plus dur mais il se raisonne. Après son accident, il a appris à calmer ses ardeurs. Il se demande par quel mur Will veut commencer et se tourne vers lui. Le visage de Will est aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il semble prêt à s'effondrer et Sonny, oubliant un instant ses inhibitions, pose sa main sur son épaule et lui demande, anxieux, « Tout va bien, Will, tu as besoin de t'asseoir, tu veux un verre d'eau ? Un médecin ? » Will réagit rapidement, repousse la main de Sonny, qui se sent violemment agressé par ce léger geste, et part en courant vers les toilettes. Sonny se retrouve planté au milieu de la salle, l'estomac retourné et une envie folle de courir se cacher pour laisser sortir sa déception sans témoin. Il ferme les yeux, respire profondément et essaie de retrouver l'excitation du mur qui l'attend. Il s'approche et étudie les prises multicolores et commence à calculer son itinéraire, repérant les difficultés que semblent avoir les autres grimpeurs. Il se sent un peu mieux mais sursaute quand il sent un doigt lui tapoter l'omoplate. Il se prépare mentalement à ce qu'il sent venir. « Désolé, Sonny, ce sera pour une autre fois peut-être. Je vais y aller, là ». Sonny évite le regard bleu ciel et affiche un sourire qui le fait se sentir faux. Il regarde Will pousser la porte battante, regarde la porte osciller, vers l'avant vers l'arrière, regarde devant lui... il se demande s'il pourra remettre les pieds dans ce club un jour.


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine plus tard, Sonny est en train de jouer au billard avec Chad. Plus exactement de lui mettre une raclée. Chad a la bouche pincée, l'air concentré et pas commode. Sonny, ravi, en rajoute une couche « Franchement, Chad, se faire botter les fesses comme ça, rassure-moi, tu es fatigué, aujourd'hui, t'as la tête ailleurs ? Tu peux faire mieux que ça, pas vrai ? » Chad relève les yeux et lui lance un regard à glacer le sang, ce qui fait s'élargir le sourire de vainqueur de Sonny. Il est d'autant plus content que ça fait depuis le début de la partie qu'il n'a plus pensé à Will. Il commence même à penser à utiliser un des numéros de la boîte.

Une grande baraque s'approche de Chad au moment où Sonny réussit à rentrer 2 boules d'un coup. « Hé, Chad, tu te fais ramasser par le P.D. du coin ? C'est la honte, mec. » Sonny sent ses mains se refermer sur la queue en bois jusqu'à ce que les jointures blanchissent. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Chad a attrapé le type, pourtant deux fois plus large que lui, par la veste en cuir et lui rétorque « Réutilise ce mot devant moi ou devant Sonny et je te le ferai regretter. Les homophobes n'ont pas de droit de parole dans ce bar tant que j'y suis. Capice, Frankie? » Le gars secoue la poigne de Chad et vient s'excuser auprès de Sonny. Chad vient de monter encore dans son estime et il trouve qu'Abby a vraiment bien choisi. Il aurait pu gérer la situation, il l'a déjà fait mais il apprécie qu'on soit dans son camp. Il finit la partie puis commande la bière qu'il vient de gagner. Chad paie sans discuter et ils se posent pour bavarder. Le portable de Sonny vibre dans la poche de son bermuda. Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro mais il se sent au top et répond d'une voix assurée. « Hey, Sonny à l'appareil, que me veut-on ? » « Oh, hello Sonny, murmure une voix, c'est Will, Will Horton. » Sonny, décontracté, répond par un « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, Horton ? » « En fait, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois, au club d'escalade, j'ai vraiment mal réagi. » « C'est cool, mec. » répond Sonny, d'humeur indulgente. « Je suis avec Chad, au Cheatin' Heart. Si tu veux passer... ? » « OK » Sonny doit tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que dit Will. « A toute alors ! » C'est au moment de raccrocher qu'il se rend compte que sa main tremble comme une feuille. Merde, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, finalement. Mais, c'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, aussi Sonny prévient Chad. Visiblement, Chad et Will sont amis depuis longtemps et Sonny espère que Chad assurera la conversation.

Sonny contemple les étoiles au-dessus de lui. Il cherche la plus brillante, la plus grosse, celles en couleurs. Surtout, il cherche à ne pas se concentrer sur la sensation du jean de Will contre le sien. Chad vient de partir en lançant un « La prochaine fois, je t'écrase au billard même si je dois m'entraîner tous les soirs d'ici là. » Sonny a eu très envie de le supplier de rester ou de ramener Will ou de partir lui-même mais il a pris sur lui et est resté assis sur le banc, près de Will, suffisamment près pour sentir son parfum, ce qui a l'air d'autant lui couper les moyens que les yeux bleus qu'il ne distingue presque plus dans la pénombre. Will respire un peu plus fort puis commence : « Sonny, je voulais t'expliquer, pour l'autre jour... » « Je t'ai déjà dit, Will, y a pas d'lézard. » 'pas d'lézard' ? Il se croit en 90 ou quoi ? Il faut vraiment qu'il se taise, quitte à laisser parler Will. Lequel profite du silence et reprend : « Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne suis pas rassuré en l'air, mais vraiment pas du tout. Je n'ose même pas monter sur la grand roue. » Sonny fronce les sourcils « Alors, pourquoi tu as accepté de m'accompagner l'autre jour ? Si tu m'avais dit ça, j'aurais compris, tu sais. Chacun ses phobies : moi c'est les mantes religieuses. » Will prend un air soulagé et un peu honteux « Je m'en doute, mais je sais pas... je me disais... » Il semble chercher ses mots. C'est une lente torture pour Sonny qui finit par le couper. « Écoute, on va pas en faire un fromage. Je sais que tu te défends au volley. Y a un autre sport qui te branche ? » « En spectateur ou à pratiquer ? » « Les deux... » « Je vais, quand je peux, voir du base-ball... » Sonny sourit. Un premier point commun. « Sinon, ma foi, du kayak, du rafting, du VTT... » Sonny réfléchit « C'est drôle, Abby me disait que tu avais toujours le nez dans ton ordi et que tu ne sortais pas beaucoup. » Will acquiesce « Oh, ça, c'est juste ces derniers mois. J'ai appris le programming et ça m'a passionné. J'ai tendance à ne pas faire les choses à moitié. C'est un de mes nombreux défauts. » Sonny réprime un hoquet et laisse échapper « Pardon ? Tu as des défauts, toi ? » Au lieu de rire, Will le regarde de cet air songeur qui déconcerte tant Sonny. « Ma foi, je garde une bonne petite liste. Par exemple, je suis peu sûr de moi et j'ai tendance à cacher ce que je ressens. Alors que toi, tu montres toutes tes émotions, c'est... » Il s'interrompt pour chercher le mot juste. Sonny apprécie ce souci de la précision, surtout allié à la gentillesse de Will. « ...charmant. » Sonny est tellement sous le choc qu'il ne sent pas compte tout de suite qu'il a cessé de respirer. Il s'étouffe et tousse. Il sent une des mains de Will lui tapoter le dos, pendant que l'autre lui frotte l'épaule et il prend conscience, à ce moment précis que c'est fini pour lui. Quoiqu'il arrivera, son cœur appartient à Will. Même s'il est vraiment hétéro, même s'il ne veut jamais de lui. Il arrive à se calmer et dit simplement « Tu veux que je te ramène ? Ma voiture n'est pas loin. » Will fait une drôle de tête puis se lève rapidement. « Pas la peine, la mienne est dans le coin aussi. A plus !» Il s'éloigne déjà et Sonny le regarde disparaître au coin de la rue. Il cherche à faire le tri dans ses émotions. La présence de Will lui manque déjà, horriblement. Il est plein d'espoir et très nerveux et bien déstabilisé. Il n'essaie plus de refouler tout ça et essuie simplement ses yeux puis se lève doucement et rentre chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Le matin de la réunion d'orientation à SalemU, il reçoit un texto « _**c'est tjs bon pour se retrouver a la fac ? Will **_»Il répond d'un laconique « **OK** » puis part chercher Mel, l'amie d'Abby qui profite du trajet pour discuter du désert de sa vie sentimentale. Sonny compatit et promet de l'accompagner à la soirée de rentrée de la fac.

Ils retrouvent Will devant un des stands en train de questionner un étudiant. Il a une voix enflammée, bien plus forte que d'habitude. Sonny décide de le laisser finir et se promène un peu au milieu des affichages, se laissant plonger dans l'excitation qui bout autour de lui. Il s'est déconnecté des études pendant ces deux dernières années, il va falloir qu'il se replonge dans tout ça. Il revient d'un pas tranquille vers Will et Mel et entend celle-ci expliquer « Et du coup, devine, Sonny va venir avec moi à la prochaine soirée. Il est pas génial ? » Sonny fait un large sourire et en reçoit un autre, très... poli ? de la part de Will. « C'est dommage, Mel, je comptais t'inviter, justement. Je vais devoir rester chez moi. Apparemment, Abby trouve que je suis un vrai ermite. Ça ne va pas aider. » Mel éclate de rire et répond « Ma foi, on pourrait y aller tous les trois, si Sonny est d'accord. » Le sourire de Will devient un peu plus fixe « Non, non, c'est bon, laisse tomber, ce sera pour une autre fois. »

Sonny espère pouvoir passer un moment avec Will mais celui-ci a repéré le club d'informatique et le stand d'Amnesty International et zigzague dans le campus, si bien que Sonny s'avoue vaincu et revient vers un stand sur le comité de préparation des soirées. Le gars qui le tient est charmant et se présente aussitôt « Tyler » en tendant une main conquérante. Le nom réveille la mémoire de Sonny. « Tiens, quelqu'un m'a parlé d'un Tyler, récemment, tu connais Payne ? ». Évidemment, il s'agit du bon et Sonny finit par s'inscrire puis continue à discuter à bâtons rompus. Il rejoint ensuite un groupe de visite de l'université et récupère des informations sur les profs, les cours... Quand il revient, Will n'est plus là et Sonny se demande pourquoi il l'a contacté ce matin si c'est pour l'oublier comme ça. Il propose à Tyler d'aller se voir un ciné avec Payne. Avec un clin d'œil, il se fait promettre un quatrième invité, « ...que tu t'ennuies pas tout seul... ».

Sonny est assis dans un pub, un laptop devant lui, en train de regarder des designs. Tyler et son pote Ham sont en train de lui montrer leurs projets pour un site de chat. Sonny est enthousiaste et propose de s'occuper de la promotion. Ham fait une pause pour chercher des bières et revient en commentant « Putain, y a un de ces serveurs... à tomber ! En plus, il porte un haut blanc, qui lui va ...mmmm »,Tyler tourne les yeux vers le bar. « Où ça ? » « Oh, je crois qu'il est parti en cuisine. » Tyler et Ham se tournent vers Sonny « Eh ben, tu dois être vraiment accroché ? » remarque Tyler. « À quoi ? » demande Sonny. Tyler rit sans retenue. « A ce mec auquel tu penses tout le temps ! » Il explique à Ham « Je lui dégote le célibataire, le plus hot de tout Salem... » « Qui ça ? » « Brian » Ham pince les lèvres, approbateur. « Eh bien, monsieur lui a à peine parlé de la soirée. Alors que Brian avait l'air prêt à lui sauter dessus. » Sonny sursaute « Et il s'en est même pas rendu compte. Et là, tu nous préviens qu'il y a un plat chaud qui débarque et Sonny s'en fout. Moi, je dis, y a un mec là derrière tout ça et il est mordu. » Sonny cède et prend un air contrit. Il lève les yeux vers la porte de service, histoire de montrer qu'il peut quand même mater et ouvre de grands yeux. Will s'approche de leur table, un tablier autour de la taille et avec ce sourire qui fait fondre Sonny, pas du tout le sourire 'poli', mais un rayon de soleil rien que pour lui. Tyler et Ham lui jettent un coup d'œil torve et Sonny les présente. William se pose sur la chaise près de Sonny et croise les mains sur son ventre. Il a les traits tirés et Sonny demande « Tu bosses ici ? » « Non, pas vraiment, c'est le pub de ma grand-mère et en ce moment, elle a besoin de toute l'aide qu'elle peut. J'ai passé la relève et j'allais y aller. » Sonny le regarde sans rien dire, s'attendant à le voir se lever et partir mais Will ne bouge pas d'un pouce et finit par demander à ses potes ce qu'ils trafiquent. Sonny se fait à l'idée d'être privé de parole pour le moment et se laisse baigner dans la sensation extraordinairement douce de la proximité de Will. Enfin, il se sent à nouveau capable d'une petite remarque pour joindre la conversation et ouvre la bouche au moment où la sonnerie d'un portable se fait entendre. Will s'excuse et va répondre dehors. Ham et Tyler sont écroulés de rire sur leurs ordis et Sonny tape sur la table en crispant les lèvres, les sourcils froncés. « Ça va...c'est bon ! » Ham lui tapote la main et remarque « Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, il est à bouffer tout cru. Mais dans ma grande mansuétude, je te le laisse. De toute façon, il ne voit que toi. » Sonny lève un sourcil « Je ne crois pas, non. » « Je peux me tromper, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Tyler ? » « J'en dis qu'on se croirait à l'école primaire. Et est-ce qu'il m'aime bien ?» singe-t-il « Et est-ce qu'il a dit à Unetelle que ceci-cela... » Sonny explose de rire en entendant le ton geignard de Tyler et, une fois calmé, remet la conversation sur les rails. Il y a un site à s'occuper, merde.


	5. Chapter 5

Mel a laissé un message sur le répondeur vocal « Hé, Sonny, c'est Mélanie. Je voulais te dire, tu sais, la conversation de l'autre jour en voiture sur mon absence de vie sentimentale, eh bien, c'est plus d'actualité. Du coup, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour t'accompagner, quoique, te connaissant, tu es sûrement capable d'y aller tout seul comme un grand et d'être le clou de la soirée ! Je compte te voir là-bas, bises ! » Sonny s'allonge sur son lit et soupire. Oui, il peut trouver quelqu'un d'autre, Brian lui a déjà demandé l'autre fois. Mais ce n'est pas possible pour Sonny de dire oui et il se dit que comme il participe à l'organisation,il n'aura qu'à prétexter qu'il a trop de choses à vérifier et aider. Au moins, Will ne viendra pas et s'il se sent trop abattu, il pourra rentrer tôt.

Ce soir-là, après le repas, son père fait le cachottier, l'air sérieux et digne, ce qui met la puce à l'oreille de Sonny. Il l'asticote jusqu'à ce que Justin finisse par produire deux billets pour le match de baseball à Chicago dans deux semaines. Sonny se jette au cou de son père et monte ranger les billets dans sa chambre. Ouvrant le tiroir, il s'arrête dans son geste, puis va chercher la corbeille à papier. S'il n'est pas capable d'appeler Brian, pas la peine d'espérer une aventure avec un type qu'il aurait déjà oublié. Il sait déjà ce qu'il va faire de ces billets et fait une petite danse de joie en se faisant la remarque qu'il devrait prendre des leçons de danse, un jour, puis se dit que non, toute sa particularité s'effacerait.

Le samedi, Sonny arrive tôt pour préparer la soirée et les préparatifs battent leur plein quand il se rend compte que son portable sonne. Il l'a laissé au fond de la salle et quand il l'attrape, il voit 4 appels en absence. D'Abby. Très inquiet, il sort dans le couloir et rappelle. Abby décroche et Sonny n'entend qu'un bruit indistinct qui pourrait bien être un sanglot. Il tente de la calmer en disant des paroles rassurantes et au bout d'un moment distingue le mot « ...Chad... ». Ah, il y a deux choix, soit une peine de cœur et Abby a besoin de parler, soit Chad a eu un accident ou autre. Sonny n'aime pas faire ça mais il doit prendre un ton un peu sec « Bon, Abby, respire un grand coup et dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Est-ce que toi et Chad allez bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Il attend un peu puis la réponse arrive enfin « Chad et moi, c'est fini. Il a rompu... pour une autre... » Sonny pousse un petit soupir de soulagement puis se sent un peu coupable. « Écoute Abby, je suis en train de préparer une soirée pour la fac. Tu veux me rejoindre et je me trouverai deux minutes pour toi par ci par là ? » « Merci, Sonny, tu es un ange. » « Un ange occupé, malheureusement. » Il lui explique comment le rejoindre « A toutes ! ».

Il est monté sur un tabouret, en train d'accrocher la bannière quand il sent une main l'effleurer dans le dos. Il se retourne vers sa cousine qui lui fait un petit sourire timoré, les yeux rouges. Il lui met la main sur l'épaule et s'applique à être le cousin le plus merveilleux possible. Il arrive même à la lancer sur des petits travaux, comme mettre des nappes sur les tables pour qu'elle se change les idées. Les étudiants commencent à arriver et Sonny ébauche un sourire en voyant entrer Mélanie, mais se retrouve malgré lui bouche bée en voyant qui l'accompagne. C'est Chad. Il prie très fort pour qu'Abby ne les ait pas encore vus et se dirige vers elle le plus vite possible. Elle lève vers lui des yeux trahis et il ne peut que prendre les mains dans les siennes et la regarder gentiment.

Une heure plus tard, ils sont tous les deux assis devant une bouteille de vodka, dans un bar bien loin de la fac. Abby ne pleure plus et a posé sa tête sur le comptoir, ses boucles étalées tout autour. Sonny fixe son verre, l'œil vitreux. Il se demande quoi proposer à Abby maintenant. Un petit grondement dans son estomac lui apporte la solution. « Hé, Abby, si on allait manger un bout. Avec ce qu'on s'est torché, je suis à la limite de tourner de l'œil. » La masse de cheveux bouge en assentiment, et Sonny se prépare à l'aider se soulever. Il la traîne jusqu'à l'extérieur et regarde les devantures. Pas possible de prendre la voiture dans leur état. Il pousse une porte, et dans sa grande ébriété, ne réalise pas tout de suite où il se trouve. Une petite dame nerveuse s'approche et vient vers Abby « Eh bien, Abby, dans quel état tu t'es mise... Je vais te préparer une bonne tisane et de quoi manger et tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas. » Elle se tourne vers Sonny qui se présente. « Oh, tu es le fils d'Adrienne. Je suis Caroline Brady. » Pourquoi est-ce que Sonny reconnaît ce nom, Brady ? Caroline se retourne et, arrivée au bar appelle « Will, viens me remplacer, tu veux ? » Sonny recule, horrifié. Trop tard pour s'esquiver, il entend un bruit de marche dans des escaliers et Will débarque devant eux. Sonny met la main dans ses cheveux, dans un effort vain de les aplatir et tire sur les bords de sa chemise. Il lève les yeux et dans un suprême effort, qui lui fait mal au crâne, tente de ne pas avoir l'air trop bourré. Will ne lui jette pas un regard et se concentre sur Abby, à qui il amène un café. Caroline revient et toutes deux s'assoient à une des tables du Pub. Will se tourne vers Sonny, ses yeux s'agrandissent et il semble désemparé. Sonny a la désagréable impression d'être à nu. Il n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Will ne dit rien et repart. Sonny se pose sur une des chaises hautes devant le bar et s'apitoie sur lui-même. Devant lui apparaît soudain une tasse de café. A côté une main pose un carré de chocolat. Sonny bouge la tête, ce qui lui donne un petit vertige et regarde Will avec gratitude. Il commence à boire puis pose sa tête sur sa main pour la maintenir. A côté de lui, il entend un rire très léger, comme un souffle. « Sonny, je dirais que tu es bourré comme un coing. » Sonny rit à son tour et réprime de justesse un rot. Il reprend un peu de café puis montre la table où est assise sa cousine. « Chad et elle, c'est fini. Il l'a quitté pour Mel. » Will réagit en prenant une forte inspiration. « Je crois qu'elle aura besoin des deux cousins réunis. Je suis libre demain, on peut essayer de lui changer les idées. » Sonny hoche la tête puis ferme les yeux pour arrêter l'image de Will dansant sous ses yeux. Il est temps pour lui de rentrer.


	6. Chapter 6

Le dimanche, Sonny se fait déposer par son père devant le Pub. Sa voiture l'attend sagement pas loin. La veille, Will a proposé de le ramener ou de le laisser dormir au-dessus du Pub. Sonny a refusé avec une énergie surprenante pour quelqu'un d'aussi cuit. Il a fini dans un taxi. Abigail a passé la nuit au Pub et Will et elle l'attendent. Sonny a mis les billets pour le match dans la poche de son jean. Il se dit que c'est le bon moment pour inviter Will. Il lui faudra juste attendre un moment où Abby sera occupée. Le Pub est fermé mais la porte s'ouvre très vite devant une Abby décomposée. Elle a coincé ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval et ne porte pas une trace de maquillage. Ses yeux sont gonflés et elle affiche un sourire courageux qui tord le cœur de Sonny. Il prend la décision de ne pas se laisser distraire par Will et de tout faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Il la serre dans ses bras et lui murmure « On est là, Abby, on est là... »

L'après-midi, alors qu'ils sont assis sur le canapé de la mère d'Abby, la conversation roule sur le baseball. Sonny se rappelle tout à coup que sa cousine est une grande fan. Enfants, ils avaient passé des heures à regarder son album de vignettes, patiemment rempli. En un instant, il sait quoi faire et, déçu mais sûr de faire le bon choix, il attend quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Abby s'absente. Il regarde Will, attend que le choc de ses yeux bleus s'atténue, puis se lance. « Will, je pensais... la semaine dernière, mon père m'a donné deux billets pour le prochain match des Cubs à Chicago. Tu crois qu'Abby voudrait y aller ? » Will a l'œil brillant à la mention du match et s'exclame « Bien sûr, super idée ! Vous allez vous éclater. » Sonny secoue la tête « Non, je voulais dire, tu pourrais y aller avec elle, plutôt. Moi, c'est bon, j'ai quelque chose d'autre de prévu ce week-end là de toute façon. » Will prend un air peu convaincu et insiste : « Tu es sûr, je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller, tu sais. Et ça te donnerai l'occasion de bien renouer avec elle. » La voix de Sonny se fait plus ferme. Il a oublié ses regrets et ne pense qu'à ses deux amis : « Je suis sûr, Will, crois-moi, ça me fait plaisir de vous les donner. » Will le défie du regard. Abby revient dans la pièce et Sonny brûle ses vaisseaux. « Abby, devine avec qui tu vas aller au prochain match des Cubs. William, ici présent ! » Les yeux de Will deviennent presque sombres et peu amènes. Sonny garde la tête tournée vers Abby qui rayonne. Will soupire puis affiche son sourire poli que Sonny commence à détester.

Le lundi, Sonny commence les cours et se retrouve vite submergé. Il s'attelle à prendre de bonnes habitudes et s'organise avec sérieux. Il n'a plus de temps pour personne, sauf pour Abigail à qui il téléphone tous les soirs. Elle est redevenue elle-même mais sa voix est éteinte. Le week-end suivant, Sonny décide de s'autoriser une sortie et tombe sur Chad au Cheatin'Heart. Au départ, il ne sait pas comment réagir mais Chad vient immédiatement vers lui et lui propose une revanche au billard. Sonny accepte et finit la soirée écroulé de rire en entendant les râleries de Chad. Ma foi, les ruptures arrivent, se raisonne-t-il et Chad n'a visiblement pas trompé Abby. Et il aime beaucoup Mel aussi, ce serait dommage de rompre le contact. Le problème de perdre ses amis après une rupture ne s'est jamais posé pour lui, vu que sa seule relation sérieuse s'est passée dans un pays étranger. A l'époque, il n'a eu qu'à larguer les amarres et trouver un autre lieu d'évasion.

La semaine suivante, il commence à chercher un logement. Il tourne en rond dans la grande baraque et voudrait avoir son intimité. Il déniche un petit studio. En rentrant, il repère une enveloppe à son nom sur le guéridon de l'entrée. Un écriture penchée et généreuse à écrit son nom avec une faute 'Kyriakys'. Il se demande pourquoi il en est attendri et ouvre l'enveloppe. Deux billets en tombent. C'est pour le festival de musique indie du mois prochain. Avec un petit mot « Comme ça, on est quitte. Will » Sonny attrape son portable et tape « **Merci. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ? **». Son pouce se place en face du bouton '**envoyer**'. Il hésite puis efface ce qu'il a marqué. Autant lui demander de vive voix. Ou bien pas du tout...

Après le cinquième message de Brian, Sonny se dit qu'il faudra vraiment mettre les choses au point. Il lui donne rendez-vous dans un café en début de soirée « Pour parler » . Il arrive le premier et trouve une alcôve à l'écart. Il y a beaucoup de clients et Sonny de dit qu'il y a peu de cafés à Salem. Près de chez lui, il n'y en a aucun. Pour patienter, il regarde autour de lui et se demande ce qu'il changerait pour rendre l'endroit plus gai. Il s'imagine Will, avec son haut à manches longues blanc sillonnant entre les tables. « Hé bien, Sonny, j'espère que tu étais en train de penser à moi avec un sourire pareil. » Brian. Sonny lui fait signe de s'asseoir et décide de rentrer de suite dans le cœur du sujet « En fait, Brian, je suis un peu embêté. » Brian fronce un sourcil. « Je peux t'aider ? » « Non, c'est pas ça. Voilà, je te trouve vraiment sympa et je n'aurai rien contre organiser deux-trois trucs ensemble... » Brian sourit, triomphal. Sonny se dépêche de finir « … en tant qu'amis. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que... je ne suis pas très disponible pour une relation sérieuse en ce moment. Alors, je voulais être clair... » Visiblement, il l'a été. Brian le regarde, interloqué. Sonny attend, et Brian penche la tête sur le côté, le sourcil moqueur. « OK, je vois. Eh bien, allons-y pour l'amitié. Les choses changent, de toute façon. Si ça te dit, on pourrait aller grimper ensemble. » Sonny acquiesce et cherche à changer de sujet de conversation quand il sent sa poche se mettre à vibrer. « Une seconde, désolé. » C'est le numéro d'Abby. « Allô, Abby, alors, ce match, c'était comment ? » A l'autre bout, une voix murmure, comme dans un souffle. « Sonny, c'est Will. » « Will, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tout va bien ? » Il y a une pause puis Will reprend en bégayant « Non, je s..suis à l'hôpital. On a eu un acc...accident. »


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny est sûr que son visage est devenu blanc comme un linge. Il lui semble s'être vidé de son sang. Il se force à parler calmement. Will a besoin de lui. Le fait qu'il ait choisi de l'appeler spécifiquement lui fait même égoïstement plaisir. « Will, comment va Abby, est-ce qu'elle est blessée ? Et toi ? » « Abby est en salle d'opération. Je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir... » Sonny l'interrompt « Où il est cet hôpital ? » « A la sortie de Chicago. » Il lui donne l'adresse. « Ne bouge pas, Will, je viens. Tu as prévenu ses parents ? » « Pas encore, non. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. J'ai peur, Sonny. » Le ton de Will est à la fois déchirant et innocent. Sonny répond : « Je m'occupe de les prévenir. Je peux appeler tes parents, aussi ? » « Je suis chez ma mère, ce week-end. Elle s'appelle Sami. Sami Brady. » Brady. Bien sûr. « Je m'occupe de tout ça, Will. Tu t'es pris un café ? » « Oui » réplique Will. « A tout de suite, et merci, Sonny. J'apprécie vraiment ton aide. » « Je serais toujours là pour toi, Will... » énonce Sonny.

C'est une fois tous les coups de fils passés, alors qu'il fonce sur la route, que Sonny se rend compte qu'il a laissé Brian en plan. Il lui envoie un texto d'excuse. Si Brian veut être son ami, c'est le moment de le montrer.

Sonny se rue dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital. Il a du éteindre son portable, aussi, il doit chercher Will pendant cinq bonnes minutes et il sent son cœur battre la chamade. Il le découvre enfin, avachi par terre, toujours aussi beau malgré les larmes qui lui bouffissent les paupières. Will l'aperçoit, se lève d'un bond et se jette dans ses bras. Sonny se sent faible d'un coup et terriblement maladroit. Il passe la main dans les cheveux blonds et se sent défaillir. Les larmes de Will lui coulent dans le cou. Il est pris d'une folle envie de lui donner un baiser, même sur le front pour lui montrer son soutien. Au lieu de quoi, il demande « Tu tiens le coup, ça va ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ? » Will recule le visage mais reste blotti dans ses bras. « Non, pas encore. J'ai dit que j'étais de sa famille, du coup, ils doivent me prévenir dès qu'elle sortira. Tu as eu tante Jen ? » « Oui, elle arrive avec oncle Jack. Elle a eu l'air paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Will secoue la tête et Sonny se demande s'il refuse de lui répondre mais il ouvre la bouche et murmure « Une voiture, elle a renversé Abby. On sortait du match... Pas arrêtée... J'ai couru... l'ambulance... si peur... » Sonny en a mal au ventre. Il serre Will plus fort dans ses bras.

Un médecin s'approche d'eux. « M. Horton ? » demande-t-il. « Oui, c'est moi » dit Will doucement. Le médecin reprend « Votre cousine est sortie d'affaire, d'après moi. Nous avons du l'opérer et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle aura peut-être besoin d'une transfusion. Savez-vous si vous êtes du même groupe sanguin qu'elle ? » Will lève les bras, incertain. Sonny s'avance « C'est mon cas, je le sais avec certitude. » « Parfait, si vous voulez bien me suivre, vous et votre frère, on va s'en occuper tout de suite. » Sonny regarde Will qui hoche la tête et lui fait un sourire attendrissant. « Nous ne sommes pas frères. » précise-t-il. Dieu merci ! Il suit le médecin en se demandant quand il pourra voir sa cousine, si elle est déjà réveillée... Ce n'est qu'allongé sur un des lits, alors qu'un infirmier (pas mal du tout, d'ailleurs) s'approche avec une seringue, que Sonny sent le courage lui manquer. Il n'a pas la phobie des piqûres , pas du tout, mais il n'aime pas le fait de voir son propre sang monter dans le tube. Il détourne la tête, les yeux fermés et sent le coton mouillé glisser sur son bras puis l'aiguille s'enfoncer. Il se concentre sur sa respiration. Il sent bientôt une main dans la sienne. Il rouvre les yeux et regarde l'infirmier qui est à demi tourné vers les poches de sang. Ses deux mains sont occupées. Il suit des yeux son propre bras, sa main et remonte, petit à petit. Will serre un peu les doigts et le regarde calmement. Sonny s'accroche à son regard tout le temps de la prise de sang. « Monsieur, comme je vous le disais, pourriez-vous appuyer sur le coton quelques instants ? » Sonny obtempère puis demande « Comment savais-tu … ? » Will hausse les épaules « Tu avais l'air un peu trop courageux tout à l'heure. Je sais ce que c'est que de faire bonne figure. » Il ajoute malicieusement « T'en fais pas, ça restera entre nous. »

Sonny est assis à côté d'Abigail et lui parle de tout et de rien. Jen et Jack sont sortis prendre un café, extrêmement soulagés de la voir réveillée. En fait, elle semble posée et plus sereine que ces derniers temps comme si d'avoir frôlé la mort lui avait fait relativiser sa peine de cœur. Elle interrompt une de leur conversation par « Où est Will au fait ? Je croyais qu'il allait bien ? » « Oui, il va bien, répond Sonny, je l'ai envoyé manger quelque chose. Il ne veut pas quitter l'hôpital avant d'être absolument sûr que tu vas bien. » « Comme toi ? » Sonny rit « Oui, comme moi, mais je n'ai pas vu l'accident se passer. Il est très secoué. Je crois qu'il s'en veut un peu. » Abby soulève la tête de quelques millimètres « De quoi ? Il n'y est pour rien ! » Sonny réfléchit « Il se dit peut-être qu'il aurait du voir la voiture arriver, ou sauter sur la route pour te pousser ou quelque chose comme ça. » Abby sourit « Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait où il serait lui aussi dans un de ces lits et tu aurais deux personnes que tu aimes à veiller à la fois. » Sonny cligne des yeux en l'entendant et se demande s'il doit relever le mot ou faire dévier la conversation. Abby ouvre de grands yeux et il se retourne vers un nouveau visiteur : Chad. Celui-ci s'approche de la couchette. Il a les yeux fixes, presque vides et son corps paraît raide. Il ne prête pas attention à Sonny et dit « Je suis désolé, Abby, je suis désolé... » Abby le regarde sans sourire mais avec calme et Sonny décide de s'éclipser.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonny se dirige vers la cafétéria. Will est assis devant un plateau, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Sonny se penche sur les assiettes. Tout est vide mais il reste de la crème dessert non entamée. Un ronflement très léger se fait entendre. Sonny secoue très gentiment l'épaule de Will « Will, Will. » Un œil s'ouvre sous une mèche trop longue. « Je te ramène à Salem. Abby va mieux et tu ne tiens plus debout. Donc tu ne discutes pas et tu te bouges les fesses. » Sonny éclate de rire en voyant le postérieur de Will se dandiner sur sa chaise. « Bien essayé, mon gars. Allez... » Will lève des yeux suppliants mais Sonny refuse de se laisser attendrir. Il attrape la main de Will et le tire vers lui. Will se laisse faire et à petit pas fatigué gagne la sortie. Sonny démarre la voiture et regarde dans son rétro. Will s'est déjà rendormi. Il s'engage sur la voie rapide en roulant avec le plus de souplesse possible pour le confort de son passager.

Sonny et Will se glissent dans le couloir de l'appartement de Sami. Will a posé un doigt sur ses lèvres et montré une porte avec un grand panneau '_Laissez-moi tranquille'_. « Mes frères et sœurs... Et aussi ma mère. Si je pouvais l'éviter ce soir... » Ce matin, plutôt, se dit Sonny en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il a tenu à accompagner Will jusqu'à sa chambre de peur qu'il ne s'endorme sur le palier. Will se tourne vers lui et murmure « Sonny, tu devrais dormir sur notre canapé, tu sais. Avec la fatigue de la conduite et tout, tu dois être bien crevé aussi. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir un accident toi aussi. » Sonny sourit et concède « OK mais il faudrait mettre un mot pour ta mère. Qu'elle ne panique pas en voyant un inconnu dans son salon demain. » « Oh en général, c'est mon beau-père Rafe qui se lève le premier. Il y a du papier et un stylo dans la cuisine. Si ça te gêne pas... » Sonny lui tapote l'épaule « Bonne nuit Will. » Will ouvre la porte de sa chambre en grommelant des paroles indistinctes.

Sonny sent une petite main lui tirer le bras. Il tente de l'ignorer et de se rendormir. Ça recommence. Il garde bien les yeux fermés en espérant qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il entend une voix d'homme dire « Laisse-le dormir, ma puce. Ils sont rentrés tard. » Sonny lève la tête et ouvre un œil. Il reconnaît Rafe, il l'a vu venir chez son oncle Victor, une fois. « Salut Sonny, merci d'avoir ramené Will. Sami était extrêmement inquiète hier soir. Comme on ne le voyait pas arriver, on a pensé qu'il allait dormir sur place. » La petite main se rappelle à l'ordre. Sonny penche la tête complètement en arrière et voit une petite fille de quatre ou cinq ans. Elle a un plateau dans les mains sur lequel il y a des toasts, des bonbons et du lait chocolaté dans un bol. Elle le tend vers Sonny qui se sent fondre. Il tente un « Bonjour. Comment tu t'appelles ? » « Sydney. Je t'ai fait un petit déjeuner avec mon frère. » Sonny n'a pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'il sent deux jambes se heurter aux siennes et voit une frimousse blonde et échevelée le regarder avec excitation. « Johnny ! » s'exclame Sydney « Laisse-le, je veux lui donner son petit-déjeuner ! »Sonny se frotte le visage et fait glisser ses jambes sur le sol. Il attrape le plateau avant qu'il ne bascule, remercie les enfants solennellement et mord dans un des toasts. On entend un bruit venir du fond de l'appartement. Johnny dit « C'est maman qui crie. Elle est en colère contre Will. » Sonny réfléchit rapidement « Hé, ça doit être l'heure de vos dessins animés, non ? Vous voulez les regarder ? » Le visage de Johnny s'illumine. Il attrape une télécommande et allume la télévision. Sa petite sœur le rejoint et Sonny rejoint Rafe devant la cuisine. « Je vais peut-être y aller, autant laisser Will régler les choses avec sa mère, non ? » Rafe sourit, goguenard. « Oh, c'est rien. Tu devrais les entendre quand ils se disputent réellement. Ça fait trembler le plafond. » Sonny se dirige vers la porte « Merci beaucoup pour le déjeuner, c'était très bon. » « Au revoir Sonny ! » crie Sydney. Au moment de fermer la porte derrière lui, il croit entendre la voix de Will répéter « Au revoir Sonny. »

Sonny passe le dimanche dans un état second. Entre la fatigue et l'après-adrénaline, il se traîne dans son studio. Vers midi, le téléphone sonne. C'est Abby qui a besoin de parler « Chad veut qu'on se remette ensemble. Il dit qu'il se rend compte qu'il a fait une grosse erreur. Je ne sais pas quelle décision prendre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sonny ? » Sonny en pense qu'il est devenu le confident de beaucoup de monde mais qu'il n'a, lui, personne à qui parler de ce qu'il ressent pour Will. Ses meilleurs amis ici sont Abby et Will eux-même et il se voit mal avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Tyler ou un de ses potes. Quant à Brian, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser. Il écoute patiemment Abby, la laisse s'épancher mais se garde bien de donner son avis. En matière de cœur, difficile de savoir quelles sont les bonnes décisions de toute façon. Il raccroche et pour s'occuper de lance dans le vidage de ses cartons de déménagement qui attendaient ça depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait pas grand chose à emporter mais il se sent mieux à installer son petit univers. Le soir, il n'en peut plus et sort son portable. Il n'arrive pas à parler à Will de ses sentiments mais il peut au moins lui parler...


	9. Chapter 9

Le site de chat est en place et Sonny, Tyler et Ham sont en train de fêter ça à grand coup de champagne, dans l'appart de Payne et Tyler. Ils doivent rejoindre Brian en boîte, un peu plus tard. Après sa cuite la semaine précédente, Sonny ne fait que tremper ses lèvres dans le verre à haut col. Il se sent mieux dans sa peau, plein d'énergie et se sent prêt à se lancer dans un nouveau projet maintenant qu'il a pris le rythme de la fac. L'autre jour, il a voulu aller jouer au billard et a trouvé à la porte du Cheatin'Heart un panneau indiquant une fermeture définitive. Du coup, il a proposé en plaisantant à Chad de l'accompagner chez son oncle pour l'aider à le persuader d'acheter une table de billard à installer sur le Horton Square. Après ça, il s'est tu un instant parce que le nom Horton lui a fait penser à Will mais quand il a repris contact avec la réalité, il a entendu Chad parti sur un délire où ils créaient un nouveau bar à eux deux, « bien plus cool que celui-là » et il a bien ri. Mais l'idée a fait son chemin. Pas pour un bar, d'ailleurs. Peut-être un café... Il annonce son idée pour jauger son attrait et ses copains sont enthousiastes. Il faudrait voir si Chad est partant.

Il est dans le comité d'accueil quand Abby revient à la maison. Elle a encore le bras en écharpe et Chad lui ouvre galamment la porte. A côté de Sonny, Mélanie se raidit mais se reprend. Sonny la regarde avec compassion. Elle n'avait aucune chance : après l'accident, Chad n'a plus pensé qu'à Abigail. Il se dit avec humour qu'il devrait se faire renverser lui aussi, pour avoir sa chance avec Will. Mais aussitôt, il revoit l'air perdu et désespéré de Will à l'hôpital et s'en veut de même envisager le faire traverser ce genre d'épreuve à nouveau. Abby est en train d'embrasser tout le monde et le prend dans ses bras. Il serre doucement et lui chuchote « Bienvenue, tu nous as manqué. ».

Will a l'air d'un gamin. Sa peau est presque transparente, ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens et tout son visage rayonne. Il s'est vite remis et Sonny est heureux de le voir si insouciant. Il donne toujours l'air de tout prendre sur ses épaules et ces temps-ci, Sonny l'a à peine vu parce qu'il devait s'occuper de ses frères et sœurs. Apparemment, Sami et Rafe ont des problèmes de couple. Dommage, Sonny trouve Rafe sympathique. Il n'a toujours pas rencontré Sami, quoique le regard de sa mère quand son nom est prononcé n'annonce rien de bon. Tout le monde parle à la fois et il se dit qu'Abby va bientôt être épuisée. Il va lui chercher un verre de jus de fruit et elle le remercie d'un sourire. « Tu veux aller te reposer ? » lui demande-t-il. Elle hoche la tête. Il l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre. En revenant, il croise Chad « Sonny, où est passée Abigail ? Tu l'as vue ? » « Elle se repose. Ça fait pas mal d'émotion d'un coup. En fait, j'aimerais en profiter pour te parler d'un truc. » Il l'entraîne à l'écart dans le jardin. Chad est immédiatement OK pour tenter l'aventure : racheter le Cheatin'Heart et en faire un café branché. Ils se font un high five. Will descend des escaliers de la terrasse, l'air curieux. « Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? » Sonny lui explique et se perd dans les détails. Il reconnaît le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Will. Il ne le voit pas souvent et il se demande toujours ce qu'il a dit de drôle. Emporté par son enthousiasme, il lui propose de faire partie de l'aventure. Will le regarde bizarrement et perd son sourire. Il se reprend vite et répond « Je ne crois pas avoir quoique ce soit à apporter,... Je peux être un bon client, si vous voulez. » Chad lui tape l'épaule « Parfait, notre premier habitué ! On va faire un malheur ! »

« OK, Grandpa Roman, à bientôt ! » Sonny relève la tête. Il est en train de peindre un mur et il a de la peinture jusque dans les cheveux. Chad a mis de la musique à fond et ils n'ont pas entendu Will entrer. Will fermer son portable et tend la main vers Chad qui lui tend son coude. Will rit et le secoue plusieurs fois. Il fait de même pour Sonny puis passe la main dans les cheveux tachés de rouge. « Eh bien, Sonny, Sydney peint mieux que toi et elle est en maternelle. Tu en as même sur le nez. » Il donne une tape douce sur celui-ci et Sonny sent une brûlure le traverser de bas en haut. Il rétorque « Si tu es venu nous aider, il y a un pinceau supplémentaire là-bas. » Will pousse un soupir très exagéré « Mince, alors. Je voudrais bien mais j'ai cours dans un quart d'heure. Je passais juste dire 'bonjour'. Au fait » ajoute-t-il « Mon grand-père a eu des nouvelles de la police de Chicago. Un témoin de l'accident est venu les voir et a donné une partie du numéro d'immatriculation. » Chad exulte « Parfait ! S'ils retrouvent ce salaud, je pourrais l'étrangler de mes deux mains. » Sonny presse les lèvres « Tu serais vite découvert avec toute la peinture qu'il y a dessus. Et si tu vas en prison, je n'aurais plus de partenaire, pour ouvrir cet endroit. » Chad ne l'écoute qu'à moitié et se tourne vers Will « Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ? Je veux être le premier à prévenir Abby s'il y a du changement dans l'enquête. » Will acquiesce puis rajoute « Je vous laisse continuer, ça rend bien pour le moment. Pensez à mettre des trucs confortables pour s'asseoir. Je verrais bien un canapé en plein milieu. » « C'est ça, et tu y passeras tes journées et on pourra plus se débarrasser de toi » répond Sonny. « J'y compte bien !» dit Will. Il baisse les yeux et secoue un peu la tête puis se détourne et leur lance en partant « N'y passez pas la nuit quand même ! » Il se retourne vers Sonny et lui fait un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte. Sonny laisse tomber son pinceau dans le seau et éclabousse Chad de la tête aux pieds. Il pousse un rugissement et lance son pinceau sur Sonny et bientôt ça dégénère. Ils n'y passent pas toute la nuit mais se retrouvent à devoir tout nettoyer et ranger. Ce soir-là, Sonny s'écroule sur son matelas et dort comme une bûche.


	10. Chapter 10

Chad et Sonny ont invité tous leurs amis pour une fête enflammée avant l'inauguration plus officielle avec famille et investisseurs. Payne a apporté une chaîne stéréo et Sonny a prévenu les voisins du café à l'avance, pour ne pas voir débarquer les flics pour tapage sonore. Pour le moment, elle est éteinte et Chad, Will, Mel, Abby, Tyler et Cam sont lancés dans une interprétation sauvage et cacophonique de « We will, we will rock you !» a cappella. Sonny et Ham sont écroulés de rire sur le comptoir. Ils sont en train de couper les pizzas et Sonny se sent léger et confiant dans l'avenir. Oui, il aura des comptes à rendre et des employés à gérer mais il sent que tout va bien se passer. Après tout, « heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour » et il a tout parié sur Common Ground. Au bout d'un moment, les chanteurs eux-mêmes s'étouffent de rire et dans le silence qui suit, on entend une seule voix continuer à chanter haut le refrain. Sonny en a le souffle coupé. Will a une voix magnifique. Il n'est pas seul à le penser et tout le monde reste coi, ce qui fait rouvrir les yeux à Will. Sonny le voit rougir légèrement, puis avoir l'air mortellement embarrassé quand tout le monde se met à applaudir et à siffler. Sonny attrape sa bouteille de bière entamée et tape sur un des chauffages en métal pour détourner l'attention. « Je voudrais faire un toast à notre nouveau café ! » Chad saute sur l'occasion et rajoute « Et à tous ceux qui nous ont aidé. On va ouvrir dans un temps record grâce à vous ! » Il passe son bras autour de l'épaule de Sonny qui se laisse baigner dans ce moment si unique.

À 3 heures du matin, il est debout sur le comptoir (qu'il a protégé d'un plastique épais avant la soirée, vu le prix qu'il a coûté) en train de déclamer du Shakespeare (de vagues restes du lycée), pendant que Chad et Ham jouent aux fléchettes (qui ne touchent presque jamais la cible mais ils s'entêtent) et que Mel et Cam se bâfrent de pizzas froides en catimini. Tyler a écrit un menu délirant sur l'ardoise noire à l'entrée. Sonny se souvient entre autre de « Jus de betteraves au Tabasco » et « toasts à la confiture d'épluchures de patates » et de lui avoir proposé un boulot en cuisine. Tyler a refusé avec hauteur en expliquant que son intégrité artistique en serait compromise. Will s'en est étouffé sur sa bière et en a recraché une partie. Sonny lui a tendu un sopalin et Will l'a remercié, les yeux brillants. Depuis, Sonny se repasse ce moment en boucle dans sa tête.

Les invités commencent à partir un par un et Will vient au comptoir, emmitouflé dans un anorak vert et blanc, prendre congé, juste au moment où Tyler, vexé du manque d'enthousiasme de Sonny pour chanter en duo, s'insurge et dit « Tu te poilais peut-être quand on chantait tout à l'heure mais je t'ai pas entendu fredonner de la soirée que je sache. » Chad répond « Oh, mais il y a une raison pour ça ! Sonny chante comme une casserole. Tu l'entendrais quand il a ses écouteurs et qu'il croit qu'il est tout seul. J'ai cru qu'il allait briser les vitres qu'on venait de faire poser. » Sonny se défend « Je ne réserve mon talent que pour les auditoires restreints. En gros, moi. Tout le monde ne donne pas la chair de poule en l'écoutant, comme Will... » rajoute-t-il juste avant de croiser le regard interdit du Will en question. Sonny craint de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise et ne sait pas comment continuer mais Will dit simplement « Merci, la prochaine fois, j'emmènerai ma guitare. Il y a une bonne acoustique ici. » Sonny l'accompagne à l'extérieur. « Tu viendras à l'inauguration ? » Will le regarde bien en face « Bien sûr, pas moyen de manquer ça. Rien que pour te voir habillé en pingouin. Je pourrais prendre des photos ? » « Seulement si elles sont flatteuses. J'ai une réputation à préserver... » Will lève un sourcil ironique « Une réputation de Don Juan ? » Sonny répond sur le même ton « Peut-être... ». Will baisse les yeux « Ma foi, y a de quoi. » Il se retourne et s'enfonce dans la nuit laissant derrière lui un Sonny pétrifié. Le temps qu'il se reprenne et qu'il court après Will et celui-ci est déjà trop loin.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sonny se demande s'il a rêvé ce moment. Il n'a pas de nouvelles de Will et il n'est pas venu à l'inauguration. Sonny a fait bonne figure tout du long et a été sincèrement touché de la réaction positive de ses proches mais après avoir réfléchi à différents moyens d'inviter Will à sortir (l'un d'entre eux incluant une partie de pêche, ce qui montrait à quel point il était désespéré), il n'en pouvait plus d'énervement et d'impatience et la déception a été amère. Au moins, la mise en route du café, les entretiens d'embauche et le rythme de plus en plus sévère de travail scolaire lui occupent assez de temps et d'énergie pour qu'il ne s'appesantisse pas trop sur sa frustration. Il voudrait trouver le bouton pour éteindre ce qu'il ressent pour Will et commence à se demander si les coups d'œil furtifs de Brian ne promettraient pas une échappée bienvenue à son tumulte intérieur. Mais, il sait bien que ce serait utiliser quelqu'un et qu'il en est incapable. Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il attend. Will va venir lui donner une explication pour son silence radio. Elle sera peut-être à peine passable et il l'acceptera. Quelquefois, il se dit qu'il a perdu toute dignité. Et puis, il revoit le regard limpide, au bleu pur et innocent, et il se dit que ça en vaut la peine. Will en vaudra toujours la peine.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian et Sonny sortent du cinéma. Sonny s'étire, les membres encore engourdis d'être resté assis si longtemps. Il est encore tôt pourtant et Brian se tourne vers lui et propose « Si ça te dit, on peut aller se poser chez moi. Que tu me racontes ce que ça fait d'être un patron. » Sonny hésite. Demain est son jour de congé et il apprécie de prendre une vraie pause. Brian est reposant et respectueux des limites qu'il a fixé. Il s'apprête à répondre quand il entend derrière lui : « Bonsoir, Sonny. » S'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix, la mine déconfite de Brian lui aurait donné un indice sur son propriétaire. Brian ne l'a jamais dit ouvertement, mais il est jaloux du temps que Sonny passe avec Will. Enfin, passait. Sonny prend son temps pour se retourner. Pas pour lui rendre la pareille après que Will l'ait ignoré si longtemps, mais parce que la souffrance est si pure et si sévère qu'il craint d'exploser, en petits morceaux sur le sol. L'effort qu'il fait pour faire bonne figure est si intense que sa nuque lui fait mal et que son corps est complètement tendu. Il ne répond pas et attend sans sourire. Will a des cernes quasi-noires sous les yeux et un air accablé mais très vite, un éclat apparaît dans son regard et Sonny se retrouve aspiré à nouveau en une demi-seconde. Il se sent comme un bateau emporté par un vent violent, perdu sur une mer inconnue, à la merci des courants. Will fait un bref signe de tête à Brian qui répond de même. La tension entre les deux se cristallise. Sonny répond enfin « Bonsoir, Will. Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore sur Salem. » Le coup porte et l'air coupable de Will décourage Sonny qui espérait une réelle bonne excuse. Un décès dans la famille ou au moins quelqu'un à l'article de la mort. Ou même un petit frère avec une grosse grippe. N'importe quoi de valable. Mais Will ne dit rien et finit par détourner le regard. Brian saute sur l'occasion et réitère « Sonny, allons-y, on commence à geler ici. Ravi de t'avoir revu Will... » Le degré d'hypocrisie contenu dans la dernière phrase et le manque totale de sincérité dans le ton aurait fait sourire Sonny s'il n'avait été aussi à cran. Il a envie de mordre et de secouer Will, de lui crier son adoration et sa lassitude. Il commence à marcher à côté de Brian quand il sent Will lui attraper le coude « Sonny, attends. Je voulais m'expliquer. Mais pas ici, dans le froid. Tu veux aller prendre un café quelque part ? » Sonny le regarde avec consternation. Will se reprend et bafouille « En fait, tiens, j'irai bien à ce nouveau café qui donne sur le Horton Square. On m'en a dit beaucoup de bien... » Sonny entend Brian soupirer. Lui-même s'est adouci toutefois et il préfère percer l'abcès maintenant. « Écoute, Brian, on va reporter cette conversation à une autre fois. J'ai des choses à voir avec Will. » Brian secoue la tête, vaincu et murmure un au-revoir. Sonny ne l'entend pas de toute façon. Il n'y a plus devant lui que Will et il se laisse remplir par la sensation régénérante de sa présence. Tous deux se mettent à marcher, silencieux.

Quand ils pénètrent dans Common Ground, Sonny ne peut empêcher un sentiment de profonde fierté à voir la mine admirative de Will. Lors de la fête entre amis, il manquait encore pas mal de mobilier et quelques décors. Aujourd'hui, le café est bouillant d'activité, résonnant de multiples conversations et Sonny réprime un sourire quand Will fixe son attention sur le canapé en cuir puis le regarder d'un air complice. Il attend toujours et sent sa patience s'effriter dangereusement. Il se rend bien compte que sa colère est disproportionnée, surtout pour un observateur extérieur et prend finalement l'initiative de relancer le dialogue « Tu nous as manqué à l'inauguration. Tu m'avais promis une guitare, si je me rappelle bien et un peu de soutien aussi. » Will prend un air penaud et ouvre encore un peu plus grand les yeux. « Sonny, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je comptais venir mais j'ai eu un... accrochage avec ma mère. Disons que j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul et je suis allé passer quelques jours chez ma grand-mère et je ne suis pas... » Il bloque un moment puis finit « … plus arrivé à sortir de son appartement, jusqu'à ce matin. En fait, elle m'a mis dehors avec l'obligation de revoir du monde et c'est quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure que je me suis rappelé de l'inauguration et... » Sonny relâche inconsciemment ses épaules. Cette explication a plus de trous qu'un gruyère mais elle n'en sonne que plus vraisemblable. Et il se rend bien compte de l'effort douloureux que cette demi-confession a demandé à Will qui paraît vidé. Sonny décide d'enterrer la hache de guerre et se dirige vers le comptoir. « Prêt à essayer ton premier café ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu prendras ? » Will souffle doucement et se glisse sur un des tabourets de bar. « Noir, sans sucre. Merci » Et dans ce merci, Sonny entend beaucoup plus que de la politesse. Il y ressent la gratitude, pleinement apparente de Will pour l'avoir écouté et pardonné et aussi pour ne pas avoir voulu en savoir plus. Il pose la tasse de Will devant lui, puis se sert lui aussi et lève la main. Will cogne leurs tasses et reprend « OK, j'avoue, je suis bluffé. C'est dingue d'avoir obtenu un résultat pareil. Vous vous en sortez avec vos employés ? » « Dans l'ensemble, oui. La difficulté majeure, c'est de gérer les heures de chacun. Chad s'est débarrassé de cette responsabilité sur moi et je commence à voir des tableaux de service quand je ferme les yeux. » Will pouffe et paraît prêt à répondre, mais son portable se met à sonner. Il ne décroche pas et soupire en voyant le nom affiché. « Sonny, c'est... Je vais devoir y aller... je... » Sonny pose une main sur celle de Will et dit doucement « Pas de problème, vas-y. Rappelle-toi juste que tu avais parlé de devenir un habitué. » Will tourne sa main et serre rapidement les doigts de Sonny « J'y veillerais. A bientôt !» Il s'éloigne mais Sonny reprend « Attends, Will, je voulais te dire... Pas que je veuille me montrer indiscret ou quoi, mais... si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit... de ce qui te préoccupe... je suis là. » Will plante ses yeux dans ceux de Sonny et dit, d'une voix étonnamment assurée « Je sais. »


	12. Chapter 12

Sonny rentre chez lui juste après. Il se pose sur son lit et allume la télé, mais il n'arrive pas à se concentrer assez pour l'écouter. Sa main tremble sur la télécommande et il se sent vidé, d'un coup. Il n'est ni heureux, ni malheureux, juste secoué. Il peut encore sentir la pression des doigts de Will sur les siens. Il se rend compte qu'il a arrêté d'espérer et que la seule chose qui compte pour lui, c'est que Will aille mieux, qu'il n'ait plus cet air exténué. Il est trop jeune pour avoir autant de soucis et Sonny se rappelle son réveil dans l'appartement de Sami et Rafe en se demandant ce qui se cache derrière les apparences. Il éteint le poste et s'affaire un peu avant de finir par aller se coucher. Un peu de sommeil en plus ne sera pas du luxe. Il est déjà endormi quand le son discret d'un texto se fait entendre dans le studio.

En fait, il y a deux messages à lire le lendemain quand Sonny émerge enfin. Tous les deux de Will. Le deuxième dit « **Hé, mec, pense au festival indie. vais p-ê pouvoir en récupérer un autre par T. On pourra se voir là-bas.** » et date de ce matin. Le premier est plus court et un peu plus intime « **Je vais vraiment essayer d'être plus dispo. Je tiens beaucoup à ton amitié. A plus**. ». Sonny se fait la promesse d'être l'ami le plus parfait du monde. Pour aujourd'hui, il a une sortie d'escalade de prévue avec des gars du club. Ils les retrouvent devant le bâtiment et le covoiturage lui fait rencontrer une fille énergique et bavarde, Sonia. Après deux heures de routes, ils bifurquent dans un chemin près des gorges escarpées et partent à la recherche du meilleur coin pour commencer à grimper. Brian lui envoie un message pour dire qu'il est un peu en retard et Sonny se retrouve à faire le GPS pour expliquer comment les rejoindre. Trois des grimpeurs sont déjà en haut. C'est le tour de Sonny et il fait un signe à Brian, qui arrive près d'eux, avant de se lancer. Tout à coup, la pierre à laquelle il s'est accroché lui reste dans la main et le seul pied qu'il a de posé glisse sur la roche mouillée. La corde glisse trop vite, inutile. Il tente désespérément de se raccrocher mais ses mains glissent sur la terre qui s'effrite. La panique est aveuglante et paralysante. Il sent le froid l'envahir tandis que son corps rebondit sur les pierres et finit par se retrouver sur les fesses... environ un mètre plus bas.

Brian arrive en riant et se fige en voyant le visage de Sonny. « Désolé, Sonny, je ne voulais pas... Je veux dire... » Sonny se reprend et fait un geste apaisant. « Non, c'est bon, t'inquiètes. J'ai eu un accident l'année dernière et le fait de lâcher prise m'a remis dans la panique de cette fois-là. Ça va passer.» Brian hoche la tête et s'éloigne, comme gêné. Sonny, qui s'attendait à plus d'insistance est désagréablement surpris. D'habitude, Brian est très attentif et il se demande ce qui lui vaut cette réaction. Il se remet debout, enlève la terre de derrière son pantalon. Il attend que tous aient fini la montée avant de réessayer et cette fois-ci tout se passe sans encombre. En haut, Sonia s'approche et lui demande s'il va bien. Elle lui place une main sur l'épaule et Sonny se dit qu'elle est plus douée que Brian pour le faire se sentir mieux. Il se retrouve à l'éviter plus ou moins le reste de la sortie et s'arrange pour ne pas être dans la même voiture que lui. Tout en discutant des différentes montées avec les deux autres passagers, il sort son portable et prépare instinctivement un message pour Will.

Il attend Will à la sortie de son cours et lui trouve l'air un tout petit plus reposé. Il se comporte comme une poule regardant son poussin. Il faut dire que Will est aussi mignon qu'un poussin. Ils vont se poser sur un banc qui, si les souvenirs de Sonny sont exacts (et en ce qui concerne les moments passés avec Will, ils ont tendance à l'être) est celui où ils s'étaient posés un soir avec Chad. Il n'y a pas d'étoiles à cette heure-ci, il fait à peine nuit alors Sonny regarde les étoiles dans les yeux de Will. Sans y prêter attention, il se met à lui raconter sa journée, y compris sa chute et le regard empli de compassion de Will le confirme dans son opinion : il est bien plus vrai et bien moins sophistiqué que Brian. Encouragé, il fait allusion à son accident « J'étais en train d'escalader une montagne dans l'Himalaya, pour m'entraîner avant d'essayer K2 et une corde a lâché. Je me suis cogné la tête et je suis tombé de plusieurs mètres. Ça va à une rapidité... » Le visage de Will est crayeux, rien qu'à cette idée. Sonny n'insiste pas plus « En même temps, ça a été une leçon de vie. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai survécu K2 sinon. J'ai appris à être très prudent et à mieux vérifier mon matériel. J'ai tendance à être casse-cou et j'ai trouvé là une de mes limites. » Will paraît loin dans ses pensées. Il dit enfin « Au moins, tu n'as pas peur de prendre des risques. J'aimerais bien être comme ça. » Sonny fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas que Will se dévalue. « Euh... mon histoire là vient de démontrer que les risques amènent à des conséquences durables. Tu es plus réfléchi, je dirais et plus responsable. Tu penses à ceux que tu aimes et qui comptent pour toi. » Will le remercie d'un sourire éclair puis se met à tripoter les bretelles de son sac à dos. « Sonny... » « Oui » Sonny prend garde à ne pas effaroucher Will qui continue « Ma mère et Rafe se séparent. Elle l'a trompé... avec mon père. »


	13. Chapter 13

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je voulais accentuer un défaut que j'ai remarqué chez Sonny... Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait chaud au coeur!**

« Merde ! » Sonny ne voit pas quoi dire d'autre. Will secoue la tête avec ce sourire désabusé qu'il a quelquefois. Il a les yeux brillants, peut-être de larmes contenues. Sonny veut lui caresser les cheveux, le serrer contre lui, lui dire qu'il a le droit de pleurer. Will continue, en parlant par à coup. « Le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi ressentir, tu vois... C'est mon père et je l'aime... Et j'aime beaucoup Rafe aussi, mais c'est pas pareil... Allie est la fille de mon père, mais Sydney et Johnny sont de Rafe... Ils vont vivre ce que j'ai vécu... Sydney est si petite... » Il passe rapidement sa main sur sa paupière mais il est trop tard. Les larmes se sont mises à couler. « Et puis … Je devrais pas penser ça... mais c'est vrai... Ma mère n'est pas... Je suis pas sûr que... Même si elle se remet avec mon père... Que ça dure... Et... » Sonny revoit le petit visage de Sydney. Quel gâchis ! Il se sent impuissant et un peu en colère. Contre qui ? On ne fait pas pleurer Will. Jamais. « Will, tes frères et sœurs ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Tu vas les aider à traverser ça, j'en suis sûr. Et regarde-toi, tu as vécu la séparation de tes parents et tu es devenu quelqu'un de fort... et attentif... et généreux... » Les lèvres de Will se mettent à trembler et transforme le sourire en une moue timide. « C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu es dix fois plus fort que je ne le serai jamais. Et puis, j'ai fait pas mal de conneries ces dernières années. J'ai pas été un ado facile. C'est un peu ma faute si... » Le sourcil de Sonny saute sous l'émotion « Non, non, non, Will. Ne crois pas ça. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est ta mère qui est une sa... » _Putain.._. _Non ! Tais-toi !_ Pourvu que Will ne l'ait pas entendu.

La dureté dans les yeux de Will quand il lève la tête montre que, oui, il l'a bien entendu. Sonny voudrait revenir cinq minutes en arrière, se taper la tête contre le mur, se couper la langue... _Merde !_ Will dégage sa main de celle de Sonny qui n'avait pas fait attention qu'il la tenait, et se lève lentement. « Will, excuse-moi... Je... ça m'a échappé... c'est... je me suis laissé emporté par l'émotion... » Will reste muet et Sonny le voit s'éloigner, l'estomac chaviré. La région de son cœur lui fait physiquement mal. Maintenant, il est en colère contre lui-même. C'est très déstabilisant. Belle promesse qu'il a fait d'être là pour Will. Il se frappe le front des deux mains. _Quel con !_

Sonny est assis à la table familiale. Sa mère lui jette des coups d'œil en catimini mais lui laisse prendre son temps pour commencer à parler. Il sent qu'il a bien fait de venir. Mais il ne peut pas raconter cette conversation. C'est trop privé. Et sa mère déteste visiblement déjà Sami. Il ouvre la bouche « Je ne vais pas très bien, je voulais en parler. Tu veux bien ? » Le sourire de sa mère est un vrai baume au cœur. « Je discutais avec un ami et il m'a confié quelque chose de grave. Ça m'a chauffé le sang et, tu me connais... Dans ces cas-là, je peux devenir blessant. Je lui ai dit un truc... Il l'a mal pris. Et c'était pas le moment... » Adrienne semble réfléchir puis demande « Tu t'es excusé ? » Sonny lui lance un regard irrité « Maman... » « Et qu'a-t-il dit après ? » « Rien, il est parti. » Sa mère secoue la tête « C'est normal. » « Pardon ? » « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que tes excuses suffisent ? Il te pardonnera peut-être plus tard mais pas sur le coup. Et c'est son droit. » Sonny soupire. « Je sais, mais... ça fait mal. » Adrienne relève les sourcils. Elle demande prudemment « Ce jeune homme, il compte beaucoup pour toi ? » Sonny ne répond pas et fait un très léger hochement de tête. « Est-ce que c'est celui qui est venu l'autre fois te chercher ? Brian ? » Sonny la regarde sans comprendre. Puis il se souvient. Ah, oui, Brian. Et dire qu'il le jugeait pour son manque d'attention... « Non, ce n'est pas lui... Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire plus, là. Tu m'en veux pas ? » Adrienne a un petit rire. Elle passe la main dans les cheveux de son fils « C'est quand même étonnant, tu es si respectueux des sentiments des autres. Tu as du avoir un sacré choc pour réagir comme ça. » Sonny acquiesce « Je voulais le protéger. C'est réussi. » « Il n'a peut-être pas besoin de protection... Il a ton âge ? » « Un peu moins. » « C'est quand même un adulte. Donc capable de s'en sortir et d'encaisser. Même ce que tu lui as dit. Il n'est pas en verre. »Sonny soupire encore et attrape le bout des doigts d'Adrienne. « Merci, maman. Tu sais toujours quoi dire. » « Merci, Sonny. C'est mon boulot de maman. En tout cas, si tu veux nous le présenter un jour, n'hésite pas... » Sonny répond d'une voix qui tremblote « S'il veut encore de moi... »


	14. Chapter 14

Trois jours plus tard, Will appelle Sonny. Il répond le cœur battant « Oui, Will, ici Sonny, c'est moi, tu veux me parler ? » Il n'entend rien au départ et se dit que Will s'est peut-être trompé en pensant appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Il attend le clic, résigné. Au lieu de ça Will dit « Salut, Sonny. Je te dérange pas ? » « Jamais. » Une autre pause. Sonny est au bord du hurlement. « Tu es occupé, là, tout de suite ? » « Je suis à Common Ground. Je finis dans deux heures. Pourquoi ? » Il se rend compte qu'il croise les doigts parce qu'ils commencent à lui faire mal. « Ah, tant pis, alors. » Non, non, non ! « Tu voulais me voir ? Je peux me libérer si c'est important. » « C'est important mais ça peut attendre un autre jour. Bye ! » Cette fois-ci il a bien raccroché. Sonny pousse un cri de frustration dans le téléphone et relève la tête pour voir tous les yeux des clients braqués sur lui. Il se force à afficher un grand sourire et va dans l'arrière-boutique. Il s'affale sur une des caisses de café pas encore rangée et se met à pleurer.

Chad rentre dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. « Hé, mec ! Je fais que passer. Je voulais te dem... » Il s'interrompt, visiblement stupéfait. Sonny ne le blâme pas. Il sait qu'il n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller comme ça. C'est vraiment qu'il n'en peut plus. Il n'arrive même pas à se sentir gêné. Chad s'agenouille devant lui et demande « C'est Will ? » Le choc sort Sonny de sa léthargie. Il n'a parlé à personne de son attirance pour Will. Et Chad n'est pas un grand sentimental. Chad sourit gentiment « Tu te croyais discret, peut-être ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et comme ça fait quelque jour que tu es super à cran... » Sonny baisse la tête « Je suis un naze. » « Ça je le sais déjà » répond Chad qui est récompensé par un sourire faible de Sonny. Il réfléchit un moment puis propose « Tu veux que je te remplace ? » Le soulagement de Sonny est immédiat. « Merci, je te revaudrai ça. Je vais rentrer me reposer. »

Sonny se laisse tomber sur son lit. Les larmes reviennent, moins nombreuses mais entrecoupées de sanglots. Il commence à se dire qu'il devrait couper les ponts avec Will et tourner la page. Il souffrirait moins au bout d'un moment. Au bout de quelques années. Il s'endort à moitié, la tête emplie de cauchemars qui le réveillent en sursaut à plusieurs reprises. Il finit par se lever et va se passer de l'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bain. Il voit dans le miroir que ses paupières ne sont plus bouffies et il considère l'idée de retourner travailler, ne serait-ce que pour se changer les idées. Il appelle Chad « Hé, Chad, encore merci pour tout à l'heure. Ça va un peu mieux, là. Si tu veux je peux revenir. » « C'est pas une bonne idée, non. » « Comment ça ? » s'inquiète Sonny. Il ne se sent pas de taille à faire face à un nouveau problème. « Voilà, Will est passé tout à l'heure, il te cherchait » Sonny ferme les yeux, trop mal pour sentir autre chose que de la déception. « Et il voulait vraiment te parler, ça se voyait. Je lui ai dit que tu étais chez toi... » Toc toc toc. Sonny, sonné va ouvrir. Il est là, le portable contre l'oreille en face de Will qui le regarde d'un air indéchiffrable. « Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Chad. A plus. »

Will aussi semble avoir pleuré. Il a les yeux si rouges qu'on en voit à peine le bleu. Son nez est gonflé et cette fois-ci, il a vraiment perdu de sa beauté. Sonny laisse retomber son bras le long du corps. « Will, je... » Et Will est dans ses bras.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le cerveau de Sonny se coupe à ce contact. Il serre Will à l'étouffer et se sent revivre. Il murmure simplement « Merci... ». Après de longues minutes, Will le relâche et va s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Sonny cherche désespérément quoi dire mais il est paralysé par la peur de redire une bêtise. Will regarde la table et Sonny se demande si elle est bien nettoyée. « Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? ». Will ne dit toujours rien. La sensation intense de soulagement commence à se dissiper dans la poitrine de Sonny et il se demande si quelque chose de nouveau s'est produit. « Will, je ne voulais pas te blesser, ni juger ta mère, je te le promets. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me parler... » « Si... » Sonny se tient coi. Will continue « Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est ça le problème. C'est ma mère... Je devrais pouvoir continuer à la respecter et je lui en veux tellement. » « Je ne sais pas, Will. C'est compliqué les sentiments. » Il est bien placé pour le savoir. « Si ça se trouve tout était loin d'être rose avec Rafe... » Will hoche la tête. « Possible. En fait, je suis sur des montagnes russes avec elle. Un coup, elle est super et me soutient et tout et un coup, elle se comporte en gamine capricieuse. Elle m'a eu très tôt tu sais. Bien plus jeune que moi maintenant. Et je ne me sentirais pas d'avoir un môme là, tout de suite. » « Tu as de l'expérience, pourtant. Tu as du en faire du baby-sitting... » Will donne un petit sourire et le monde de Sonny s'éclaire d'un coup. Will relève les yeux et dit « Un soda, si tu as ça, pourquoi pas ? »


	15. Chapter 15

Sonny aide Sami à déménager. Ou plutôt, il aide Will qui a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Sami n'est pas du tout comme Sonny l'avait imaginée. Elle a beaucoup d'humour et un caractère de feu. Elle traite Sonny en égal et semble contente de le voir là. « Sydney m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Apparemment, tu es le plus beau du monde. » Sonny se sent rougir « Ah, dommage que mon cœur soit déjà pris, voilà une demoiselle qui est magnifique. » Le sourire de Sami s'élargit « C'est vrai. Je fais de beaux enfants. » Sonny rit « Je suis pleinement d'accord. » Il repart dans le couloir et voit Will en train de ramasser un carton. « Hé, gros balourd, j'espère que c'était pas trop fragile. » Will secoue la tête, l'air ailleurs « Ça va, c'est des vêtements. » « Encore ? Tu as une penderie de malade ! Tu portes tout ça plus d'une fois ? » « Ah ah, ce ne sont pas les miens. Et désolé de vouloir ressembler à quelque chose. Tout le monde ne s'habille comme un sac, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Sonny prend un air profondément blessé « Est-ce que tu insinuerais que je ne fais pas attention à ce que je mets le matin. Parce que, en fait, les trois quarts du temps, je marche au radar, alors je prends un peu au pif. Mais si je veux, je peux éblouir. » Le regard de Will s'adoucit. Il reprend le carton et montre une des chambres. « Au lieu de tenter de sauver ton coup, va plutôt chercher un nouveau carton. On a presque fini. » Il s'éloigne et ajoute sans se retourner « Et tu irais plus vite si tu passais pas ton temps à me mater les fesses comme ça. » Horrifié d'être démasqué, Sonny se dépêche de pousser la porte et de répondre « Si tu ne veux pas qu'on les remarque, il faudrait peut-être moins les mettre en valeur ? » Il entend Will émettre un rire léger et se compte encore un point (« Aider à Will à redevenir comme avant », points à l'heure actuelle : 3).

Will s'est endormi la tête sur la table. Après le déménagement, Sami a proposé à tout le monde d'aller à Common Ground, et ils ont échangé leurs impressions de la journée et bavardé. Le père de Will, Lucas, regardait son fils avec affection et une petite pointe de... quelque chose qui met Sonny mal à l'aise. Une légère déception ? Comment peut-on être déçu par Will ? Peut-être à cause d'une de ces erreurs de jeunesse que Will avait mentionné il y a quelque temps. Il ne s'est pas encore senti de pousser le sujet, il a encore tellement peur de briser à nouveau leur lien. Sami et Will sont réconciliés eux aussi et Sonny découvre une autre relation mère-fils que celle qu'il a avec Adrienne. Sami traite Will un peu comme un petit frère et il lui répond comme à une amie de son âge. C'est surprenant mais ça a l'air de marcher.

Ils ont tous levé leur café au nouveau couple, puis Sami est parti chercher ses enfants chez sa mère et leurs amis sont rentrés chez eux. Sonny n'ose pas réveiller Will, même avec un café. Il se dit encore une fois que c'est si facile d'aimer quelqu'un. Vous le regardez vivre, voire même ronfler, et vous vous sentez si heureux.

La porte du café s'ouvre toute grande devant Chad, Mélanie et Abby. Ceux-là ont bien réussi à mettre le passé derrière eux et Sonny les admire. Il se dirige vers eux, tous sourires et repère un quatrième visiteur. Mel le présente comme son nouvel ami, Adam. Sonny serre la main franche et fait un signe de tête appréciateur à Mel. Le type est très beau. Will s'approche du groupe et paraît sous le charme lui aussi. Il lui fait un large sourire puis propose de le rejoindre à sa table. Sonny va préparer des café pendant qu'ils se mettent à discuter. Quand il revient, Abby est en train de taquiner Will, tout en se tapant le bord de la mâchoire « Allez cousin, admets-le, c'est bien plus agréable d'embrasser quelqu'un de bien rasé. J'ai le menton qui me gratte la moitié du temps en ce moment, avec Chad qui essaie son nouveau look. » Will répond sur le même ton « Je ne vois pas la différence, un baiser, ça se fait pas avec le menton, ou alors il faut qu'on te donne des cours ! » Chad fait la moue mais ne dit rien. « Tu n'as pas du assez embrasser de garçons pour t'en rendre compte, alors. » insiste Abby. Will pouffe « Qui te dit combien j'en ai embrassé ? » « Pour le moment j'en compte deux » répond Abby en levant l'index et le majeur. « ça, c'est après mon 'coming out', cousine, tu ne sais pas tout sur moi... » Sonny, non plus apparemment. Il est soufflé par la nouvelle. Il tergiversait depuis longtemps entre l'idée que Will soit hétéro et qu'il ait lui-même mal interprété les quelques semblants de flirts à son égard et celle qu'il soit gay mais se refusant à l'admettre. Visiblement, il est juste très timide et, Sonny s'en rend compte un peu tristement, semble préférer une simple amitié avec Sonny. Il se lève et va chercher le sucre. Debout derrière le comptoir, il soupire discrètement et s'essuie le bord des paupières. Puis, il revient d'un pas aussi normal que possible et commence une discussion avec Mel et Adam, histoire de le connaître mieux. L'amitié étant la seule chose qui lui reste pour le moment, autant en développer de nouvelles.


	16. Chapter 16

« On est déjà en février ! » s'exclame Chad en remplissant des papiers. Sonny, qui compte les jours depuis qu'il a rencontré Will, sourit et répond « Depuis qu'on a ouvert, on ne voit plus le temps passer. Ça marche vraiment bien. On pourrait faire une journée à thème pour la Saint-Valentin. Genre, avec des prix à gagner ou des moyens originaux de passer des messages... ? » Chad réfléchit « Heu... Ce serait bien d'être super original. Attends... Qu'est-ce que je voudrais faire pour Abby, par exemple, et toi pour... » Chad s'interrompt, gêné et baisse les yeux. « Désolé, vieux, je voulais pas... » Sonny répond « Non, ça va, pas de soucis. Au contraire, c'est encore plus parlant... » Il ferme les yeux et s'imagine assis en face de Will, la main dans la sienne. Le facilité avec laquelle vient l'image le déconcerte, il peut presque sentir le contact sur ses doigts. Ils ont commandé un café et Chad arrive avec... deux tasses et quand Will soulève la sienne, il y a écrit quelque chose sur la soucoupe, avec des filets de chocolat très fins qu'on a passé au froid pour le solidifier « _**Merci de rendre ma vie si parfaite. Sonny**_ » Il rouvre les yeux, reprend doucement contact avec la réalité et commence à expliquer le concept à Chad du message personnalisé. Chad adhère et ils continuent leur brainstorming.

Le 14 arrive et Sonny, Chad et deux autres serveuses n'arrêtent pas une seconde. L'idée des soucoupes a beaucoup plu et s'est visiblement répandue et la déco et la musique, pensées avec attention sont visiblement très propice au romantisme. Quelques célibataires viennent quand même prendre leur café, le nez quasi au sol et Sonny se sent un peu moins seul. L'un d'entre eux est Cam, le docteur des urgences, avec qui Sonny s'entend très bien mais qui est peu disponible, vu son métier. Sonny et lui reparlent de la soirée avant l'ouverture de CG, avec Sonny proposant à Cam une part de pizza avec son café, vu qu'il aime tant ça. Cam sourit, l'air ailleurs. Sonny demande, compatissant « Difficile comme journée, non ? » Cam soupire et répond « Cette année surtout. Quand je suis remplacé dans le cœur de quelqu'un et que je n'ai plus aucune chance... ». Il jette un coup d'œil de travers vers Chad et Sonny, interloqué, fait le lien. Il a loupé le coche pour ça. Ça a du se passer avant son installation à Salem. Il fait une grimace mi-figue, mi-raisin, conscient d'être mal placé pour répondre mais Cam continue, le regard dans le vague « Quand il l'a quittée pour Mel, j'ai cru avoir une seconde chance. Sa mère m'a parlé à l'hôpital du match de baseball et dès que ma garde s'est finie, j'ai demandé à un collègue qui rentrait de me déposer à Chicago, histoire, tu sais, de les croiser elle et Will, là-bas, comme par hasard, mais je suis arrivé trop tard et ça... je n'ai pas pu la trouver... » Sonny fronce le sourcil au léger changement de ton de Cam mais à ce moment-là, Will arrive et fait disparaître tout autour de lui. Sonny tapote le bras de Cam maladroitement et se tourne vers l'homme de ses rêves.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Brian fait une entrée remarquée. Il a une démarche conquérante et Sonny s'attend à voir quelqu'un l'accompagner mais il n'y a que lui et il vient directement vers Sonny et pose un bras sur son épaule. « Bon, Sonny, on va pas y aller par quatre chemins. As-tu un rendez-vous galant ce soir ? » Sonny répond, étonné « Non. » « Alors, c'est ton jour de chance, parce que moi non plus et, en fait, je voudrais te proposer une petite escapade... » Sonny est sonné. Il cherche ses mots, attentif à ne pas le froisser. « Euh, en fait, ce soir, je fais la fermeture et comme on reste ouvert plus longtemps, là... Et puis, hum... Je suis très flatté, mais... » Brian cligne des yeux mais se reprend immédiatement « Ah, eh bien, j'aurais essayé. » Au lieu d'aller commander une boisson, il ressort aussitôt et Sonny se retrouve tout bête debout au milieu du café. Il se rappelle qu'il a une tasse dans la main et pour qui et se dirige vers Will qui est en train de parler avec animation avec Chad à propos de ce qu'il a préparé pour sa soirée avec Abby. Sonny attend, la tasse à la main et Chad, comprenant le message s'éclipse rapidement. Sonny dépose le café devant Will et se pose en face de lui, en poussant un soupir de délassement. « Ouh, ça fait du bien, je commence à ne plus sentir mes pieds ! » Will rit « La rançon du succès ? » Sonny sourit « Tout juste ! » « En parlant de succès, Brian n'a pas eu l'air d'en avoir, tout à l'heure. Il t'a invité à sortir ? » Sonny répond, horriblement mal à l'aise « Oui, mais... c'est un bon ami, mais c'est tout. » Will sourit et rajoute « Alors, monsieur est difficile, je connais pas mal de mecs qui donneraient beaucoup pour une nuit avec lui... » Sonny déglutit et demande, affectant l'indifférence « Pourquoi, c'est ton type ? » Will a l'air si surpris que ses yeux paraissent sauter en l'air. Il rit « Non, pas trop. Il est beau gosse, mais trop arrogant pour moi et puis... » À ce moment-là, il baisse enfin les yeux et s'interrompt puis passe un doigt sur la porcelaine, visiblement ravi « '_**Je tiens beaucoup à ton amitié**_**'**... J'ai pas déjà écrit ça quelque part ? » Sonny sourit, heureux « Ma foi, la Saint-Valentin, c'est le jour de dire à ses amis à quels points on les apprécie. » Will croise le regard de Sonny et dit « C'est le jour en effet. Merci. »


	17. Chapter 17

Sonny sonne à la porte de la demeure Kiriakis. Personne ne vient ouvrir et il sonne à nouveau, plusieurs fois. Enfin, cinq minutes plus tard, son oncle lui-même ouvre la porte. Comme ça n'arrive jamais, Sonny s'inquiète et demande « Tout va bien ? Il y avait bien un repas en famille de prévu ce soir, non ? » Victor fronce les sourcils et répond « Entre Sonny, allons dans le salon. » Il font quelques pas puis Victor ajoute « Surtout, Sonny, essaie de ne pas paniquer... Ce n'est sûrement pas trop grave... » « C'est réussi » le coupe Sonny « Maintenant, je panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » « Adrienne s'est coupée avec un couteau de cuisine... Elle était toute contente que tu viennes ce soir et elle a voulu aider à préparer le repas... » Sonny se sent mal et s'appuie sur le bord du canapé. « Elle est à l'hôpital ? » « Aux urgences. Je vais demander à mon chauffeur de t'y emmener. » Sonny refuse « C'est bon, je suis venu en voiture. » Victor pose la main sur son épaule et lui dit gravement « Hors de question que tu conduise dans cet état d'énervement. » Sonny prend une grande respiration et remercie son oncle.

Sonny rentre en courant dans les urgences, avec la désagréable impression de se retrouver quelques mois plus tôt, à la recherche de Will. Mais ici, il connaît plus de monde et voit sa tante Jen arriver en face de lui. « Sonny ! » crie-t-elle « Par ici. » Il se dirige vers elle tout en ayant la sensation bizarre d'avoir reconnu quelqu'un d'autre. «Adrienne se fait opérer tout à l'heure. Il y a un chirurgien de la main qui arrive en hélico de Chicago. » Sonny est surpris d'une telle rapidité réaction pour un doigt coupé puis comprend « … payé par l'oncle Victor ? » Jen sourit « Oui, il a vraiment insisté. Du coup, ça va prendre un peu de temps. Tu peux aller la voir, si tu veux, c'est au bout de ce couloir, chambre 215 ».

Soulagé d'avoir trouvé sa mère pareille à elle-même et plus inquiète pour lui que pour elle, Sonny propose à son père d'aller chercher un café. Il revient dans l'entrée et sa tante le rappelle pour lui présenter un homme à l'air sévère et que Sonny soupçonne d'être policier. « Sonny, voici le capitaine Roman Brady. » Sonny lui serre la main et répond « Je suis un ami de Will. Il parle souvent de vous. Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez occupé de l'enquête sur l'accident d'Abby ? » Roman prend un air encore plus sérieux « Justement, j'ai eu un coup de fil. La voiture aurait un lien avec l'hôpital. Je suis ici en service. » « Bonne chance, alors ! » dit Sonny d'un ton sincère. Si la personne qui a renversé sa cousine est découverte, il en sera ravi. La machine à café de l'accueil est hors-service et Jen lui dit « Si tu veux, tu peux aller à celle du personnel, elle est dans le couloir près des vestiaires. » Elle lui donne deux-trois directions et il repart errer dans l'hôpital. Enfin, il repère le distributeur et sent un déclic dans son cerveau. C'est Cam qu'il a vu tout à l'heure. Il est en pleine discussion avec un infirmier et ils semblent à couteaux tirés. Bien qu'ils chuchotent, le ton monte et Sonny entend par bribes. « Si je me fais arrêter, tu tombes avec moi pour non-assistance à personne en danger et complicité... » Sonny recule instinctivement et se glisse dans les vestiaires. Quelques secondes plus tard, il voit passer l'infirmier devant la porte, attend un peu et sort voir Cam. Celui-ci a disparu. Il se demande si l'infirmier n'a pas commis une erreur professionnelle et essaie de faire taire le médecin.

Pendant l'opération, Sonny va s'asseoir sur un des bancs de la salle d'attente pendant que son père est allé discuter avec Jen. Sonny sent ses paupières se fermer toutes seules mais il se refuse à s'endormir au cas où les choses se passeraient mal. Il regarde son portable. Il est une heure du matin. Trop tard pour appeler Abby ou Chad et se changer les idées. Il fait défiler ses contacts, en pausant sur Will et passe le pouce sur sa photo. Il l'a prise le jour de la Saint-Valentin quand Will a vu arriver Abby à Common Ground et il aimerait bien que l'expression de joie qu'il affiche lui soit adressé plutôt qu'à leur cousine. Il sent un doigt sur son épaule et dit « Tu as des nouvelles, papa ? ». « Je suis vraiment trop jeune pour être ton père, Sonny, tu allais m'appeler ? » Sonny pivote la tête et saute sur ses pieds. « Non, je... Je me disais qu'il était trop tard. Tu rends visite à quelqu'un ? » « Non, grandpa Roman m'a appelé pour me parler de l'enquête pour Abby et il m'a parlé de ta mère. Il pensait qu'elle se faisait opérer demain, alors, je me suis dit que tu serais sûrement rentré avec ton père pour la laisser se reposer et que je t'appellerai demain matin tôt pour voir comment tu allais ? » Sonny sent son cœur fondre. Comment faire pour changer ses sentiments pour Will quand il fait preuve de tant de gentillesse ? « Et puis, tante Jen a appelé mon père tout à l'heure, pour lui demander un truc urgent et elle lui a parlé de l'hélicoptère et tout. Alors, j'ai dit au-revoir à mon père et je suis venu te soutenir pendant l'opération... » Sonny n'existe plus. A sa place, il y a une flaque d'émotions fondues sur le sol. Il essaie de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort et il se contente de le regarder avec gratitude. Ses genoux défaillent et il retombe sur le banc. Will, inquiet, demande « Tu dois être épuisé. Tu as pris un café ? » « Oui » répond enfin Sonny. « Ça n'a pas l'air de suffire. » « Tu peux t'allonger un moment, on doit pouvoir arriver à dormir sur ces trucs » dit Will en tapant sur le bord du banc en métal. Sonny secoue la tête mais Will insiste « Si, vas-y, je te réveillerai s'il y a du nouveau. » Will enlève sa veste et la pose sur un bout du banc. Sonny pose sa tête dessus en allongeant les jambes. Il s'endort aussitôt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires réguliers, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Merci à l'inconnue-la-bien-nommée et à tous les Guests auxquels je ne peux pas répondre. Sachez que j'apprécie énormément...**

Deux jours plus tard, Adrienne sort de l'hôpital avec son attelle, entourée de deux gardes du corps aux petits soins pour elle : Sonny et Justin. Sonny est heureux de voir sa mère sortie d'affaire. D'après le chirurgien, elle n'aura qu'une légère cicatrice. Mais il est aussi mal à l'aise à cause de la conversation qu'il vient d'avoir avec Cam. Il a réussi à le prendre à l'écart pour lui parler de ce qu'il a entendu l'autre jour, mais Cam a insisté qu'il avait mal compris et que ce n'était rien de grave. Sonny lui a affirmé qu'il était là s'il avait besoin d'aide, quelle qu'elle soit, et que son père était un très bon avocat, si même il en avait besoin. Cam l'a remercié et Sonny a cru voir une lueur apeurée au fond de ses yeux mais à ce moment là, une infirmière est venu parler à Cam et Sonny est reparti voir sa mère.

Will l'a appelé régulièrement pour avoir des nouvelles et a envoyé des fleurs à Adrienne. Laquelle, en voyant le bouquet s'est tournée vers Justin et s'est exclamée « Will n'est vraiment pas le fils de sa mère. Il fait passer les autres avant lui et il a un si grand cœur. Tu ne trouves pas, Sonny ? » Sonny, incrédule, acquiesce mais ne dit rien de peur que le ton de sa voix ne le trahisse. Il a remercié Will pour son soutien avec une semaine de café gratuit. Du coup, Will a passé encore plus de temps à Common Ground et Sonny a réussi à s'habituer à sa présence continue et à presque travailler efficacement.

Le temps est étonnement chaud pour la fin mars. Le soleil fait chanter les couleurs de Common Ground et Sonny commence à se sentir à l'étroit dans son café. Il est extrêmement satisfait de leur réussite, l'endroit ne désemplit pas, mais ses instincts de voyageurs le démangent. Peut-être qu'il pourrait partir un peu vers Pâques ? Chad accepterait sûrement de rester vu qu'Abby a un nouvel emploi et qu'elle ne peut pas prendre de congés. Il pense à demander à Will de l'accompagner mais le fiasco du festival indie lui a suffi. Will n'a pas eu de billets finalement et a refusé avec véhémence l'invitation de Sonny, insistant qu'il lui avait donné et que c'était bon. Sonny a fini par donner les tickets à Payne et Tyler. Le cœur de Sonny commence à s'user de toujours faire l'effort d'être raisonnable et détaché.

Il commence à jeter un œil dans des brochures de séjours en montagne et forêt quand Will s'approche de la table où il s'est assis pour sa pause. « Salut Sonny ! » Il a un sourire qui va d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. Sonny décide de clore son compte de points, Will est visiblement complètement lui-même, ça fait plaisir à voir et même si c'est idiot, il est chatouillé par une petite fierté d'avoir participé à cette convalescence morale (oubliant bien opportunément sa propre contribution au mal-être de Will à l'époque) et lui retourne son sourire. Will remarque les papiers et s'exclame : « Les grands esprits se rencontrent, j'ai une proposition de sortie 'nature' à te faire ! » Sonny est intrigué. « Quand ça ? » « Ce week-end, si tu es libre vendredi. » « Oui, et je n'ai qu'un cours ce jour-là, l'autre a été annulé. Il va falloir m'allécher par contre pour que j'accepte de manquer une leçon passionnante sur les études de marché... » Will cesse de sourire « Oh, c'est important, ça. Je ne devrais pas te détourner de tes études, désolé. » Sonny fait un demi-sourire, apparemment le sarcasme n'est pas passé. « Je plaisantais Will, c'est assommant comme cours et je pourrais rattraper, t'en fais pas. C'est quoi le programme ? » Will, soulagé, s'emballe à nouveau, comme un gamin. « Voilà, Adam... tu sais le nouveau mec de Mel ? » « Oui, évidemment, celui avec les beaux yeux verts. » Le visage de Will prend un air rêveur « Ça c'est vrai. » Puis il secoue la tête et reprend « Bref, il nous a parlé de ce refuge au bord du lac Michigan. Il y va tous les ans avec ses potes et cette année, ils ont du annuler mais ils ne peuvent pas se faire rembourser. Alors, il nous a proposé, à moi et T, d'y aller à sa place en nous faisant un prix. Et en fait, on peut y aller à trois, alors j'ai tout de suite dit à T que j'allais te demander. » Sonny est touché. « Merci, mec, ça me fait plaisir que tu me dises ça. Pourquoi pas, il y a des choses à faire sur place ? » « Oui, il y a des kayaks, des vélos,... Je crois même que pour les siphonnés du bocal, on peut faire de la grimpe, aussi. » Sonny lève la main. « N'en dis pas plus, j'en suis. On partirait quand ? » « C'est à deux heures de route environ, on pourrait partir tôt le matin, et s'arrêter en route pour prendre des provisions, et même profiter de deux ou trois points de vue, s'il y en a... »

Will est tout excité. Sonny sent son sourire s'élargir. « Et T nous rejoindrait samedi matin ! » « Pardon ? » Sonny veut être sûr d'avoir compris. Will l'invite à passer une journée seul avec lui ? Loin de tout ? « Oui, il a un boulot à mi-temps au centre de tri et il n'a pas pu avoir de congé finalement. Il peut venir en voiture jusqu'au refuge. On l'a déjà réservé. Ce serait con de ne pas en profiter. T'es pas d'accord ? » « Si, si » répond lentement Sonny. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les douches sont souvent froides dans les refuges. Il va en avoir besoin.


	19. Chapter 19

Le vendredi matin, Sonny arrive à 5h00 à Common Ground. Il profite de cette avance sur le rendez-vous avec Will pour aller vérifier que tout est prêt pour la journée au café et qu'ils survivront deux jours sans lui. Il se rend compte qu'il a du mal à lâcher et il sait qu'il va falloir qu'il apprenne à faire confiance en ses employés et en Chad, qui sous ses airs frivoles, tient autant que lui à leur réussite.

Alors que Sonny finit de lire des papiers à son bureau, son portable se met à sonner. Il croise les doigts ('faites que ce ne soit pas Will qui annule, s'il vous plaît...') mais est soulagé de voir qu'il s'agit du numéro de Cam. Il décroche, surpris d'un coup de fil si matinal et est encore plus surpris par le ton de la voix du docteur « Salut Sonny, je te dérange ? » « Non, non, ça va. Tout va bien ? » « Vraiment pas, non. Tu m'avais proposé ton aide la dernière fois. J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal. » « Oui, bien sûr, tu as besoin de quoi ? » « D'argent... »

Après quelques minutes de discussion, Sonny entend frapper à la porte. Ça doit être Will. « Écoute, Cam. Je décolle pour le week-end. Tu peux patienter d'ici là ? » « Non » répond simplement Cam. « Et je ne peux pas me libérer avant cet après-midi. » Sonny réfléchit rapidement, l'esprit occupé par le renouvellement des coups sur la porte. « Et si tu me rejoignais là où je vais, tu as une voiture ? » « Je peux me débrouiller. » « Je t'enverrai l'itinéraire. J'emporte la somme avec moi. Tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi ? » « J'aimerais, mais... » « C'est bon, à ce soir, Cam. » Sonny raccroche précipitamment et court ouvrir.

Will est toujours beau. Quoiqu'il porte et quelque soit la saison. Il y a quelque chose de magnétique dans son sourire, dans la vibration qui émane de tout son corps qui change l'atmosphère autour de lui. Sonny se sent en pleine forme et prêt à profiter du week-end sans arrière-pensées.

Ils sortent de l'épicerie et placent les sacs sur les sièges arrières de la voiture de Will. Sonny s'était déjà trouvé dans celle-ci une autre fois mais aujourd'hui, Will a du la nettoyer et la débarrasser pour l'occasion. Il en fait la remarque en riant et Will le regarde d'un drôle d'air. Sonny se demande s'il a touché un quelconque point sensible et attend. Will se racle la gorge, remet ses yeux sur la route et dit « Je ne savais pas que monsieur était un maniaque de la propreté. J'ai du rêver alors quand j'étais chez toi et imaginer tout ce qui traînait partout... » Il lui jette un regard de côté, les yeux brillants. Sonny se relaxe. Il se tourne vers les sacs et attrape un paquet de chips. Il en propose un à Will et en grignote un. Will ne le remercie pas et demande « Un autre ! » Sonny s'exécute. Puis « Encore ! ». Enfin, Will s'exclame « Eh, esclave, j'attends mon prochain chips. » Sonny prend le ton le plus hautain qu'il peut sans éclater de rire et répond « Je suis peut-être ton esclave, mais il va falloir demander plus gentiment, chez maître, où je fourre le sac derrière et je me croise les bras. » Will se mord les lèvres puis prend un ton mielleux et une voix de fausset « Sonny, ô toi la lumière de ma vie, accorde-moi le chips salvateur pour ma bouche dévastée... » Sonny s'arrête de respirer un instant et avale plusieurs fois sa salive pour se calmer. Quand il se sent un peu mieux, il glisse un chips directement entre les lèvres de Will qui le coince avec ses dents. Sonny ne peut pas s'empêcher un tout petit gémissement et se dépêche de le cacher en parlant trop fort. « C'est l'heure de ma pause syndicale, maintenant. Je vais me gaver de chips et s'il en reste un ou deux, je réfléchirai si je veux bien te les céder... » Will ne dit rien et soudain, Sonny sent une main lui chatouiller les côtes. Il rit à s'en étouffer en haletant « Will, tu conduis, arrête ! » « Alors, suis mes moindres désirs, si tu veux arriver entier ! » Sonny commence à très légèrement regretter d'avoir accepté ce week-end si Will dit des choses comme ça tout le long, il va péter un boulon.

Dans la lumière rosée, le soleil commence à apparaître au-dessus du lac qu'ils longent depuis quelques minutes et Sonny s'oublie dans la contemplation des couleurs délicates et nuancées qui se reflètent dans l'eau. Il tape sur l'épaule de Will. « Will, tu veux pas faire une pause, c'est magnifique là-bas. » Will gare la voiture et défait sa ceinture. Il va s'étirer sur le bord de la route puis se tourne vers Sonny et dit simplement « Tu as l'art de repérer la beauté dans le monde, Sonny. Je suis content que tu sois là. » La beauté dans ce monde qu'est Will lui sourit puis se retourne vers le lever de soleil et Sonny ne veut plus rien d'autre dans la vie que ce moment-là, que ces mots-là, que ce sentiment d'envol et de bonheur absolu.


	20. Chapter 20

Après plus d'une heure et demie de route, Sonny sent ses fesses vibrer. Il gigote et attrape le portable de Will, coincé sous lui, qui affiche '1 texto reçu'. Il prévient Will qui, concentré sur le trafic qui s'intensifie grommelle, « Tu peux me l'ouvrir, s'te plaît ? » Sonny s'exécute et la remarque humoristique qu'il voulait faire à propos de l'esclave qu'il devient meurt sur ses lèvres quand il lit le message. '_**Hé, mon étalon, prêt à faire des folies ce soir ? J'ai prévu des nouvelles positions... Neil**_.' Sonny sent comme une coulée de liquide froid dans ses bronches. Will demande « Tu peux me le lire ? » « Ben... J'aurais déjà sûrement pas du le lire. » Will a l'air complètement à l'ouest et insiste « Si, si vas-y ! » Sonny lit, d'un ton froid. Will a l'air frappé par la foudre. Son visage devient rouge brique. Sonny détourne le regard. Il a mal à en crever. Il entend rire derrière lui puis Will demande « Tu peux lui répondre s'il te plaît ? » Sonny répond, un peu sèchement « Je ne veux pas me mêler de ça. C'est ta vie privée. » Will répond « Non, vraiment pas ! Écris '_**Espèce de con, tu t'es encore trompé de contact. Tu peux pas baiser un type qui s'appelle Alfred plutôt que Wilder ?**_ '» Il continue à rire fort puis s'essuie les yeux d'une main. Il ajoute à mi-voix « Je risque pas de recevoir ce genre de message, tu sais, vu que je suis jamais allé jusque là... » En un sens cette confession rend Sonny encore plus inconfortable, même si sa poitrine est libérée et qu'il se sent joyeux à nouveau. Il répond « On peut souhaiter bonne chance à ce Wilder, alors. Il va passer une bonne nuit. Et... Au fait, Wilder, c'est pas un grand avec un bouc ? » « Si. Tu l'connais ?» Sonny acquiesce « Il m'avait donné son numéro l'an dernier. Il a du se lasser à attendre que je le rappelle ! » Will ne répond rien et au bout de quelques minutes, tourne dans une petite allée qui descend vers le lac. « On y est presque. »

La voiture s'immobilise dans le parking. Derrière les buissons qui l'entourent, Sonny repère une allée piétonne qui serpente puis se sépare dans plusieurs directions. Ils sortent leurs sacs et les courses. Will sort deux sandwiches de leur sac et montre une table de pique-nique à Sonny. « Je meurs de faim. L'esclave qui devait s'occuper de me nourrir n'a pas vraiment assuré. » « Est-ce que cet esclave va être nourri lui aussi ? » « Hmm, il faudra qu'il supplie un peu, histoire de m'amadouer. » Sonny fait une petite série de jappements. Will rit et lui lance un des sandwiches. Ils mangent en bavardant et Will regarde souvent vers le lac. Soudain, son regard s'illumine. Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort un trousseau de clé. « Adam m'a dit qu'il y avait une clé de bateau à moteur là-dedans. J'en vois un là-bas, sur le ponton. Tu veux aller faire un tour maintenant ? » L'eau claire est invitante à souhait et Sonny se laisse tenter. Will ajoute « On n'a qu'à laisser les sacs-là, ça risque rien. Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ce temps, là, tout de suite ! » « Et les portables ? » « Dans les sacs ! ». Sonny le rejoint en courant et saute sur le bateau. Will rit et démarre le moteur. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il arrête tout et lance l'ancre. Il se tourne vers Sonny et dit « Prêt à te mouiller? » et plonge immédiatement, éclaboussant Sonny de la tête aux pieds. Il se dépêche de le rejoindre et lui nage après pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. Mais Will passe par dessous et lui attrape la jambe, le faisant réagir et s'éloigner un moment. Son maillot est très lâche et la tente parfaite est un peu trop visible dans l'eau transparente. Will se rapproche, il recule et ils finissent par faire la course.

Quand ils reviennent au ponton, ils sont crevés et regardent leurs sacs par terre avec un manque cruel d'enthousiasme. Ils se posent dans l'herbe, près d'un grand saule. Sonny s'allonge et sent le sommeil le gagner.

« Alors, qui est-ce ? » Sonny relève la tête. Will s'est adossé au tronc et l'ombre des feuillages miroite et danse sur sa peau, obligeant Sonny à cligner des yeux pour le regarder. Il doit se faire répéter, il loupe la moitié des questions de Will en ce moment « Pardon ? ». Il a peut-être manqué plus que la question. De quoi s'agit-il ? Will énonce, l'air particulièrement gêné « Ce type... ? » Sonny scanne désespérément leurs dernières conversations pour trouver une mention d'un inconnu quelconque. Il bloque. « Excuse-moi, mais... Tu peux être plus précis ? » Will tapote son genou, dirigeant et hypnotisant le regard de Sonny vers le haut de ses jambes. Il déglutit. Will répond « L'autre jour, pendant le déménagement, chez ma mère,... Je vous ai entendu parler de Sydney... » « Oui ? » Maintenant, Will frotte sa cuisse et Sonny relève vite les yeux. Il tourne les mains paumes vers le haut, interrogateur. « Tu lui as dit que ton cœur était déjà pris, ou quelque chose comme ça... » Sonny ouvre grand les yeux. Il a vraiment dit ça ? Et où était Will à ce moment-là, dans le couloir ? Will attend silencieux. Impossible de lire son regard avec les reflets de soleil et Sonny ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne sait pas comment apporter une réponse et il ne veut pas ne pas répondre non plus, il ne veut pas lui mentir. Il se revoit tout à coup dans l'Himalaya, dans les derniers mètres d'escalade du K2, dans le froid mordant, pompé à l'adrénaline et les muscles horriblement douloureux, et il voudrait se retrouver dans ce moment, dix fois, plutôt que de risquer comme maintenant l'équilibre fragile qu'il a réussi à obtenir dans sa relation avec Will.

Il finit quand même par répondre.


	21. Chapter 21

« Toi »

Et il attend.

Pétrifié.

La sueur perlant à son front.

Le regard, intense, planté dans celui de Will, dans un dernier effort pour retrouver sa force de caractère. Oui, il prend des risques. Et ils ont souvent payé. Et celui-là est le plus gros de tous et il ne veut pas penser à ce que représenterait un échec pour lui. Mais c'est fait et d'avoir enfin libéré cette énergie, coincée dans tout son corps lui apporte soudain une sensation de flottement, comme s'il ne touchait plus terre.

Il attend.

Will soulève la main de sa cuisse et la porte à sa bouche, en inspirant bruyamment. Le bruit est un peu discordant. Sa poitrine se soulève et il regarde Sonny les yeux écarquillés. Le bord de son œil brille, à cause d'une larme peut-être, à moins que le soleil ne joue encore des tours. Il enlève sa main, ouvre la bouche puis la referme sans rien dire. Sonny attend toujours, étonnement serein. Il décide de continuer «J'ai bien compris que tu ne veux qu'une amitié mais ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne le contrôle pas. Et tout ce que tu es, ce que tu fais, ça ne fait que renforcer mes sentiments, tu es quelqu'un de magique. Rien que de passer du temps en ta compagnie, comme maintenant, c'est merveilleux.» Will commence à répondre «Sonny...» Mais Sonny ne le laisse pas encore continuer. Il veut tout lui dire tant qu'il le peut, tant qu'il n'a pas encore eu sa réponse. «J'ai pensé un moment que... Mais j'ai du me tromper et puis avec ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers mois, et comme j'en étais même un peu responsable... J'ai préféré ne rien dire et continuer à pouvoir te voir. Ça fait mal des fois mais c'est mieux que rien... Je t'aime, Will. Si tu veux de moi, je te donnerais... tout... Sinon, ne m'offre pas ta pitié, laisse-moi digérer.» Will redit faiblement «… Sonny». Sonny se lève et lui tourne le dos pour ne pas devoir craquer sous les yeux de Will «Vas-y, tu peux répondre maintenant».

«Sonny retourne-toi !» ordonne Will d'une voix si ferme qu'il obéit sans réfléchir. Will n'est plus embarrassé, il est positivement furieux. « Ça fait combien de temps ? » Sonny le regarde sans comprendre «Quelques mois...» «Précisément ?» «Environ... une semaine après notre première rencontre. Juste là, c'était de l'attirance. Et puis, ça a fini par basculer.» Will se frotte le visage, les yeux fermés «Donc depuis plus de six mois, tu me caches un secret pareil.» Sonny se prépare à se justifier à nouveau puis s'arrête et dit, les yeux au sol «Désolé.» Will secoue la tête avec irritation. Il fait trois pas vers Sonny et l'attrape par le menton. «Sonny, lève les yeux !» Sonny le regarde, penaud. «Sonny... Tu es un idiot... Et aveugle aussi apparemment... Tu n'as jamais répondu à mes avances, pas une fois... D'accord, tu me fais tellement d'effet que je n'y arrivais pas souvent, mais je me suis résigné, à force. Mais je n'ai vu personne d'autre depuis. Je n'y arrive pas. Je pense à toi tout le temps, jour et nuit. Je rêve de...» Il approche ses lèvres de Sonny mais s'arrête juste avant de les toucher. Sonny n'y tient plus et initie le baiser.

Sonny ne ferme pas tout de suite les yeux. Il veut voir le visage de Will. Il veut le regarder encore et encore, voir l'extase sur ses traits tout en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sent son cerveau se désintégrer mais qui a besoin d'un cerveau quand il peut avoir Will ? Il commence à perdre le contrôle et appuie si fort qu'il fait reculer Will. Il se reprend aussitôt et l'entoure de ses bras, comme il l'a souvent fait avant mais cette fois-ci avec un bonheur qui le bouleverse. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ils se retrouvent tous deux encore enlacés mais avec Will pressé contre le tronc du saule. Will fait un petit bruit aigu étranglé qui pousse Sonny à détacher ses lèvres et à reprendre son souffle. Dans le silence qui s'est installé, alors même que l'oiseau a suspendu son chant, Will souffle «Je t'aime.» dans l'oreille de Sonny. Lequel ne peut pas y résister et recapture sauvagement la bouche de son homme. Son Will.

Il pose plusieurs baisers sur la bouche de Will qui rit et passe la main dans les cheveux de Sonny. La sensation est merveilleuse et il lui retourne la pareille, se perdant dans l'instant, attentif aux doigts de Will qui sont redescendus dans son dos et le caresse avec tendresse, à sa cuisse, qu'il convoitait tout à l'heure et il pose une de ses mains dessus, remontant doucement. Will gémit et Sonny retire sa main, se rendant compte qu'il va un peu trop vite. Mais Will attrape sa main et la repose sur sa jambe tout en descendant l'autre main plus bas sur les fesses de Sonny. À ce contact, Sonny presse sur la bouche de Will avec sa langue pour qu'il écarte les lèvres. Will y répond et incline la tête. Sonny goûte Will et il a la tête qui tourne. Il veut plus, il veut tout, mais il veut aussi que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Quand Sonny doit plisser des yeux pour mieux voir le regard azur de Will, il réalise que le soleil est en train de se coucher. Ça doit faire deux heures qu'ils sont là à s'embrasser et à se regarder. Il murmure «Will... Ce refuge, il est loin d'ici ?» Will sursaute, comme tiré d'un rêve éveillé et regarde autour de lui. Il tend le bras «Là-bas. On voit le toit près de la falaise.» Sans lâcher Will, Sonny suit du regard la direction de son bras et calcule la distance. «On devrait y aller avant qu'il ne fasse nuit noire, il n'y a pas de lampadaires par ici. Où est-ce qu'on a mis nos sacs ?» Will regarde autour de lui, sans lâcher Sonny non plus, qui se demande s'ils vont y arriver à un moment, ou bien devenir un couple de siamois. Mais Will fait glisser sa main le long de l'épaule et du bras de Sonny et lui prend la main. Sonny sourit comme un idiot.

Alors qu'il se penche pour attraper ses bagages, il entend le bruit d'une voiture. Il relève la tête et voit un quatre-quatre se garer près de l'auto de Will. Il voit Cam du côté passager et se rappelle tout à coup qu'il lui a dit de passer. Il s'apprête à expliquer à Will mais celui-ci regarde la voiture, le visage circonspect puis devient soudain blanc comme un linge. Il presse la main de Sonny à la broyer et murmure «Sonny... cette voiture... je la reconnais !» Une seconde plus tard Sonny reconnaît l'infirmier.


	22. Chapter 22

Tout se passe vite. L'homme se jette sur Will. Sonny place son corps sur son chemin et sent une légère brûlure sur le côté du torse. Cam attrape le bras de son compagnon criant « C'est pas la peine, voyons, arrête ça ! » et s'écroule sur le sol après avoir reçu un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Sonny a empoigné Will et ils sont partis en courant. Il sent un liquide chaud couler dans son jean. Il se doute qu'il s'est fait couper. Par quoi, un couteau ? Peut-être une de ces lames d'hôpital, un bistouri ? Il s'arrête et appuie sur sa blessure. Will regarde lui aussi et murmure « Sonny... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu vas bien, dis... ? » Sonny croise son regard et lui enserre les bras. En cet instant, Will ressemble à un taureau, fonçant en arrière, prêt à éviscérer leur ennemi. L'en empêcher prend toute l'énergie de Sonny et il glisse par terre en gémissant. Will le soulève en criant « Sonny, Sonny !' d'un ton désespéré et l'aide à s'éloigner à nouveau.

Sonny pose un pied devant l'autre et c'est tout ce à quoi il pense. Avancer. Tenir le coup. Il ne voit plus que la terre rouge du chemin devant lui, le reste devient flou. Impossible de courir et dans sa tête, il entend encore résonner les hurlements de Will. Celui-ci s'est calmé maintenant et halète dans sa volonté de distancer leur assaillant. Sonny veut lui dire de le lâcher et de courir mais il n'essaie même pas, il sait que Will ne le laissera pas, à la façon dont il serre le bras de Sonny. Des bruits de branches cassées leur parviennent. Dans le noir qui s'installe, tous les chemins s'éparpillent et l'homme ne connaît pas les lieux ni leur destination.

Les derniers pas sont les plus durs. Pendant que Will essaie les clés, Sonny s'appuie sur le mur en bois et tente de compresser sa peau pour empêcher le sang de couler. Mais il semble que la coupure soit trop fine et trop profonde et il n'y a aucun changement. Il fait un ultime effort pour suivre Will à l'intérieur et alors que celui-ci ferme et bloque la porte, Sonny lâche prise et tombe sur le plancher. Will s'assoit et prend avec précaution le crâne de Sonny qu'il pose sur ses genoux. « Tu as le front brûlant. Il te faut de l'aide. Maintenant. » Sonny acquiesce, doucement. Il lève ses yeux fébriles vers Will pour apaiser un peu sa douleur. Mais le voir aussi bouleversé n'apporte pas le calme espéré. Il ferme les yeux et dit « Appelle... médecin ». Will pousse un soupir, défait.

« Sonny, on a laissé nos portables là-bas, avec nos sacs. Et je suis presque sûr qu'il n'y a pas de ligne fixe ici. Adam m'en avait parlé. » La voix de Will est en train de prendre un ton paniqué. Sonny n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Il continue quand même « voiture... les sacs ? » « Mais s'il est retourné là-bas » répond Will « S'il nous attend ? » Il fait glisser la tête de Sonny sur le sol, se lève, va chercher un coussin pour remplacer ses genoux et va à une des fenêtres. Il se retourne, les pupilles agrandies de frayeur « On voit des phares par là-bas et ils ne bougent pas. Pas possible de revenir sur la route ! » Et soudain un détail revient à l'esprit brumeux de Sonny. « Derrière... en haut de la falaise, la route passe par là. J'ai vu... un camion passer, tout à l'heure. » Will calcule « Si je l'atteins, je pourrais marcher le long et peut-être croiser une voiture. Si je vois passer le 4x4, je me cacherai. Sinon... » Sonny lève la main « Will, la falaise est trop haute. Comment tu comptes y arriver ? » « En grimpant. » «Tu as la phobie des hauteurs... » Will se penche et caresse le visage de Sonny qui, cette fois, est apaisé par le contact. « Pour toi, Sonny, je n'ai plus peur de quoi que ce soit. »

Ignorant la douleur, Sonny se traîne jusqu'à une lucarne à l'étage et cherche, au-dehors, la silhouette de Will. Il l'aperçoit dans la faible lueur de la lumière du refuge, accroché au milieu de la paroi, immobile. Sa main se soulève et retombe. Sonny se rappelle le regard de panique devant un simple mur d'escalade. Il se rend compte à ce moment précis à quel point il compte pour Will. Au-delà de toutes ses hésitations, de toutes ses peurs. Au-delà de sa vie à lui. Et Sonny se fait la promesse, pour la première fois, de toujours être dans la vie de Will, de toujours l'aimer et le soutenir, quoiqu'il arrive.

Tout à coup, il voit le pied de Will déraper il commence à perdre l'équilibre. Le grimpeur en Sonny reconnaît le danger, la mauvaise position. Il va tomber, rouler sur le sol, se blesser ou même... non, pas maintenant qu'il l'a trouvé, qu'il est à lui, enfin ! Il retient son souffle jusqu'à ce que Will se soit complètement redressé puis très lentement remis en route.

Dans un souffle, la voix rauque, Sonny murmure 'Will, je t'aime, sois prudent... '

Will a disparu dans le noir et Sonny se retrouve seul dans le refuge inconnu, tâchant le sol de son sang, perdant conscience par à-coup. Il entend un bruit de porte et se relève, paniqué. Mais il ne tient pas debout plus de quelques secondes. Il retombe sur le banc en bois et attend, résigné. Il ne peut plus s'enfuir et Will n'est pas là. C'est ce qui l'attriste le plus.

Des bruits de pas courant dans les escaliers. Une voix qui l'appelle « Sonny ! Will ? ». C'est Cam. Sonny ne comprend pas comment quelqu'un de si tranquille a pu devenir aussi inhumain. Cam finit par le trouver et se jette sur lui. Il le tâte et repère la blessure. Sonny sent la pression des doigts et reconnaît le toucher... médical. Cam fait son métier. Il vient le sauver.


	23. Chapter 23

Cam est parti chercher des serviettes et des torchons dans la salle d'eau et la cuisine. Il revient avec une bonne moisson et fabrique un bandage de fortune. Sonny se laisse faire. Il ne sent plus grand chose à part la douleur et la brûlure de la fièvre. Cam lui fourre un comprimé dans la bouche. « C'est du paracétamol. Ce n'est pas très fort, mais ça baissera un peu ta température. Sonny … ? » Il donne quelques petites claques sur les joues de Sonny « Où est Will ? » Sonny forme un mot « chercher... » puis au bout d'un moment un autre « ….aide ». «Cam soupire. « Il a bien fait. Je n'ai plus mon portable, ce psychopathe me l'a pris. J'ai bloqué la fenêtre par laquelle je suis rentré. Je vais vérifier que toutes les autres entrées le sont aussi. Tiens le coup, Sonny ! »

Sonny sent qu'on lui ouvre un œil. Une main gantée, un docteur sûrement, mais ce n'est plus Cam. Une voix demande « Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? » Il hoche la tête qui se met à lui faire horriblement mal. Le médicament a du cesser son effet. On lui en donne un autre. Puis il sent une piqûre. Des mains l'attrapent et le posent sur un tissu étroit. Un bruit aigu le réveille de son état semi-comateux. Une sirène. C'est laquelle ? Celle du SAMU ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas éteint, s'ils sont déjà là ? Ou alors c'est la police ? Et dans ce cas-là... « Will, Will... » Il tend la main mais elle retombe. Il se sent partir. Mais il a peur, il veut savoir.

Pris d'un léger coup de fouet, peut-être grâce à ces nouveaux soins, Sonny arrive à parler plus fort et plus longtemps « Dites-moi où est... Will ? » Il entrouvre les yeux et touche la manche de l'ambulancier qui le porte. « Will ? » L'homme ne répond pas et commence à le pousser entre les portes de l'ambulance. La main, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée et qui était posée sur son front, s'enlève et une voix lui souffle « Je suis là, Sonny. Tu m'entends ? » Il sent sa main presser la sienne et tout son corps se relâche.

L'ambulance fonce dans la nuit. Sonny sent la main de Will soudée à la sienne. Les urgentistes prononcent quelques paroles mais sûrement pas à Will qui lui ne parle qu'à Sonny. Il se concentre pour le comprendre et n'entend que des bribes :

« … tu étais si beau, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Je n'arrivais plus à parler et je me disais 'Il va me prendre pour un demeuré'. J'ai halluciné quand tu as commencé à me proposer de faire des trucs ensemble. J'ai cru que je rêvais. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté d'aller à ton club de grimpe. Si j'avais pu, je serais monté tout en haut pour t'impressionner... »

« ...et tu me regardais gentiment et je me disais 'j'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance. Ce mec est à des années-lumières de moi'... »

« … j'étais horriblement déprimé et je me sentais asocial et puis tu m'en voulais de ne pas être venu, et quand tu m'as pardonné, ça a tout changé, ça a été le début de ma guérison... »

« ...ça m'a pris deux jours pour trouver le courage de te proposer de venir en week-end. Quand tu as dit oui, je voulais crier et sauter de joie... »

« ...et je veux vivre tout ce dont j'ai rêvé si souvent avec toi. Je veux te faire l'amour, je veux te voir te réveiller tous les matins. Je veux que tu ailles bien, Sonny, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Will pleure maintenant, la poitrine secouée de sanglots et Sonny ne peut même pas bouger un doigt et se sent horriblement impuissant. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus. Il n'entend pas le moniteur commencer à sonner ni Will se mettre à hurler. Il sent, un peu plus tard, un choc intense qui lui traverse le corps et quelque chose en lui de très pragmatique lui souffle 'ça doit être le défibrillateur, c'est le moment de s'accrocher. Là-bas, il y a Will. Il m'attend...'


	24. Chapter 24

Sonny ouvre les yeux. Devant lui, il voit une fenêtre. Un oiseau vert et jaune s'est posé et le regarde la tête penchée de côté. Comme Will quand il... Will ? La pensée de l'homme de sa vie le fait inconsciemment se contracter et il sent une tension désagréable du côté gauche. Il soulève sa main, qui lui paraît très lourde, sur un bandage épais. Il se demande dans quel hôpital il est, si Will est là, si l'infirmier n'a pas essayé de l'attaquer, lui, son témoin gênant. Il tape contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un bouton et appuie quatre, cinq fois. Une infirmière ouvre la porte et se rapproche du lit. Sonny vérifie visuellement que c'est une femme, se détend et demande « Où on est ? » Sa voix lui paraît celle d'un étranger, cotonneuse et abîmée. L'infirmière lui sourit et dit « Bienvenu parmi les vivants monsieur Kiriakis. Vous nous avez fait de belles frayeurs... » Elle tend la main au-dessus de Sonny et appuie sur quelque chose. Un bruit s'arrête qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant et il sent sa tête un peu plus reposée. « Le... Mon ami... dans l'ambulance ? » La femme lui tapote l'épaule puis se dirige vers la porte en disant « Je reviens. Un instant... » Il entend un bruit de voix indistinctes. Elle doit parler à un médecin. Avec un pincement de culpabilité de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, il se demande si ses parents ont été prévenus, s'ils sont en route. Il n'a pas eu sa réponse mais l'endroit ne ressemble pas au complexe hospitalier de Salem. Les draps sont de la mauvaise couleur. Avec lenteur, il roule de l'autre côté pour voir à quelle machine il est accroché. Il ne le saura pas parce que près de lui, avachi sur une chaise en métal, il y a Will qui dort.

Bizarrement, il se demande comment l'appeler. Il voudrait bien utiliser un mot doux comme « chéri » ou « mon ange » mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'en arriver là dans leur relation si nouvelle et si ancienne à la fois. Et 'Will', même si c'est le prénom le plus beau du monde, lui paraît un peu faible pour ce moment. Il choisit « Mon amour » parce que c'est vrai. Parce qu'il le ressent si fortement depuis si longtemps. L'effet est immédiat et Will ouvre les yeux et se jette au pied du lit. Ses yeux se plongent dans ceux de Sonny et, petit à petit, un sourire merveilleux et ensoleillé apparaît. Sonny s'y complaît puis se met à parler « Tu vas bien Will ? » Will a un petit rire « Je vais parfaitement bien, m'amour. Ce n'est pas moi qu'on a du ranimer. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu trois fois. Ça fait encore mal alors que tu es là à me regarder. Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal ? » Sonny doit y réfléchir. Ses sensations sont encore émoussées mais en tout cas, tout lui semble très supportable. Il résiste à l'idée de faire un peu de cinéma pour se faire cajoler. Il y a trop de force et de pureté dans le regard de Will. « Je vais bien et c'est grâce à toi. Merci. Et Cam m'a bien aidé aussi, tu sais où il est ? » Will jette un regard de côté « La police l'a emmené pour l'interroger. Je ne savais pas trop quoi leur dire. J'ai précisé qu'il t'avais soigné et qu'il s'était battu avec l'autre enragé. J'espère que ça aidera un peu. Ce qu'il y a, » ajoute-t-il avec une certaine dureté à laquelle Sonny ne s'attend pas, « c'est que je lui en veux quand même. Je revois l'accident d'Abby, des fois, en rêve ou même comme ça en marchant. C'est comme pour ton agression, en un peu moins fort. Je me rappelle comment elle a sauté en l'air et qu'elle est tombée toute molle. Et comme je t'attendais après et je me disais 'Quand Sonny sera là, tout s'arrangera.' Et c'est vrai en plus... Tu m'as manqué depuis hier, je crois que je suis devenu un peu dépendant de ta présence protectrice. » admet Will, l'air gêné. Si Sonny n'était pas déjà si épris, il tomberait amoureux de Will rien que pour ça. Pour ce mélange de bravoure et d'innocence, de dévotion et de fermeté qui rend Will si complet.

Sa mère le serre doucement dans ses bras. Ça fait du bien de la sentir là. Il a renvoyé Will au distributeur se prendre à manger. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il a avalé quoique ce soir depuis l'arrivée aux urgences. Adrienne ouvre son sac et en sort un paquet de ses biscuits préférés. Il l'embrasse sur la joue. La porte s'ouvre et Will revient dans la chambre. Adrienne se retourne, regarde Will, un sourire relevé puis s'approche de lui et le serre fort dans ses bras. Will se laisse faire en lançant un regard un peu interloqué. Sonny baigne dans son petit bonheur personnel et, une fois que son amoureux est relâché, tend la main. Il se demande comment il fera une fois sorti de l'hôpital pour tenir longtemps sans la sensation des doigts de Will, vu qu'ils se tiennent sans arrêt depuis hier soir. Quand il s'est réveillé ce matin, leurs mains étaient encore entrelacées. Il lance un regard complice à Will puis commence à répondre aux questions de sa mère. Il réussit à la convaincre de prendre une chambre d'hôtel avec son père et avant de partir, elle se tourne vers Will et demande « Tu veux qu'on t'en réserve une aussi ? » Will prend un air étonné. Adrienne reprend « Tu as dormi à l'hôpital jusqu'à maintenant ? » Will se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête. Sonny le regarde et comprend « Laisse tomber maman. Même moi, je ne le ferai pas changer d'avis. » Adrienne sourit et demande « Si je peux faire quelque chose d'autre ? » Sonny regarde Will de la tête aux pieds et dit « Peut-être lui acheter de quoi se changer ? »


	25. Chapter 25

Une fois, Adrienne partie, Will se rassoit et regarde Sonny en souriant. Étonné de son mutisme, Sonny le cherche un peu « Eh, m'amour, tu as perdu ta langue ? » Will pouffe, enfonçant le visage dans les couvertures. Sonny entend un marmonnement « …ta mère …fait bizarre …pas quoi dire… » Sonny arque les sourcils « Mais tu la connais ! Tu l'as rencontré longtemps avant moi. En plus, elle t'apprécie beaucoup ! » Les yeux de Will réapparaissent « Elle te l'a dit ? » Sonny réfléchit « Oui, quand c'est elle qui était à l'hôpital, tu lui avais envoyé des fleurs. » Will se relève et en profite pour poser les fesses sur le bord du lit. « Ça fait quand même bizarre, je me dis, on va rentrer à Salem et il faudra mettre tout le monde au courant pour nous deux. Mon père va faire une drôle de tête. Il n'aime pas l'idée que je puisse sortir avec un mec... » Sonny demande prudemment « Ça s'est mal passé avec un de tes ex ? » Will le regarde un moment puis énonce « Quel ex ? » C'est au tour de Sonny de le fixer « Heu, un de ceux dont tu parlais avec Abby un soir à Common Ground. » Will a un sourire espiègle, un peu tremblant « Tu te souviens de tout ce que j'ai dit ? » Sonny se contente de lever un sourcil. Will tripote un bout du drap, puis il prend une profonde inspiration « On va pas appeler ça des ex. Plutôt des tâtages... Histoire de voir ce que ça fait, tu sais, un baiser... » Sonny n'ose pas l'interrompre « J'étais prêt à avoir une aventure, en fait, mais je me suis rendu compte que les trucs sans lendemain, c'était pas mon truc. La deuxième fois, le mec a insisté. J'ai du l'envoyer promener, un peu vertement. Du coup, mon père est intervenu. C'est pas un très bon souvenir... » Sonny attend « Et les autres ? » finit-il par demander. Will contracte un peu son visage d'ange et répond doucement « A part toi ? Personne d'autre. » Sonny lâche « Tu disais à Abby, que, c'était, tu sais, après ton coming-out et que, en fait, je crois que tu disais... » Un demi-sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Will. Sonny s'arrête. Il peut enfin demander. « On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? » Will se fige puis fait glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Sonny qui résiste à l'envie de se frotter contre comme un chat. Le sourire de Will s'élargit et il dit en riant « C'est rien, mon amour. C'est juste que des fois, tu pars dans des monologues... j'adore ça... Alors je te laisse t'enfoncer parce que c'est affreusement mignon. » Sonny se demande s'il devrait être vaguement vexé, mais n'y arrive pas avec Will qui le regarde avec tendresse. Il réalise soudain qu'ils se sont éloignés du sujet. Il reprend, en insistant sur le mot « Tu as dit à Abby que tu avais _embrassé_ d'autres mecs avant. J'en suis sûr. » Will caresse le front de Sonny et repousse une mèche. Puis il baisse les yeux et Sonny applique immédiatement le descriptif 'affreusement mignon' à cette timidité absolue de petit garçon. Il entend « Ce qu'il y a, c'est que tu étais dans la pièce et... je voulais pas passer à tes yeux pour un... un nul ? » Il relève les yeux avec une grimace embarrassée. Sonny le prend dans ses bras « Je suis fier et heureux d'être ton premier petit ami. Crois-moi, j'aurai aimé te rencontrer il y a plus longtemps et être ton premier baiser aussi. » Il l'embrasse dans le cou mais relève le crâne quand celui-ci se met à cogner. Will prend un air inquiet. Il tend la main vers le bouton « C'est bon, Will, c'est normal, c'est l'opération. »Will n'a pas l'air convaincu et soulève légèrement le menton de Sonny d'une main peu assurée « Prends soin de toi, Sonny. Il faut que tu ailles mieux, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je dirais à ta mère ? »

Sonny caresse très doucement les cheveux de Will, étalés sur son estomac, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il a beau commencer à tourner en rond dans cet hôpital, il se dit aussi qu'il est un peu nerveux à l'idée de repartir. Il se sent encore très fatigué. Ils n'ont pas encore retrouvé son agresseur et jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui le tranquillisait, c'était que Will, passant ses journées avec lui, était hors de sa portée. Et il se demande où il va aller vivre pour le moment. Le docteur a insisté sur le fait qu'il ne reste pas seul. Retourner chez son oncle et ses parents ? S'installer chez Tyler et Payne ? Il sait ce qu'il aimerait bien sûr mais n'ose même pas en former la pensée. Plus tard. Peut-être. Pour le moment, il a du mal à rester tranquille à sentir Will posé comme ça. Il a envie de lui à en crever. Son bras en tremble et il enlève sa main. Will commence à bouger et Sonny s'en veut de l'avoir réveillé. Will ne veut même pas dormir sur un des bancs de la salle d'attente. Il a des cernes presqu'aussi bleue que ses yeux. Qu'il ouvre doucement et comme à chaque fois, le monde de Sonny est plus clair et léger. « Rendors-toi chaton... » Will secoue la tête et pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Sonny. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Sonny prend deux doigts de Will dans les siens et joue avec. Il expose son problème de logement. Will secoue la tête « Non. » « Non... quoi ? » Will le regarde un moment, cherchant ses mots peut-être, puis dit « Je ne veux pas que tu ailles chez tes parents. Je veux que tu sois près de moi. » Le cœur de Sonny se serre d'amour et de frustration. « Ça me paraît compliqué... » Will fait un petit sourire triste et dit « Je sais... Mais j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à dormir si je ne sais pas comment tu vas... Sur la route, l'autre nuit, quand je marchais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui s'arrêtait toutes les deux minutes. Et j'avais peur, à chaque fois, que ce soit parce que tu... » Sonny fait un petit bruit douloureux et croise les doigts derrière le crâne de Will pour l'embrasser avec toute la douceur qu'il peut y mettre. « Je ne te quitterai pas, Will, je ne peux pas m'en aller loin de toi, jamais. »


	26. Chapter 26

Sonny regarde la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital se refermer sans aucun regret. Maintenant qu'il sait que Will va passer le week-end avec lui, il se sent prêt à reprendre sa vie, à voir comment va son café (une semaine sans lui ? Chad a du le maudire...), à revoir Abby, à porter autre chose que ces putains de chemises d'hôpital ! Will pousse le fauteuil roulant en courant et en slalomant entre les obstacles dans les couloirs. Il se fait arrêter par une infirmière que Sonny a souvent vu et avec qui il a pas mal plaisanté. Elle regarde Will avec un air las et un peu soulagé. « Monsieur, pourriez-vous ne pas courir dans l'hôpital ?» Elle se tourne vers Sonny et lui fait un grand sourire « Bon rétablissement, vous êtes un vrai miraculé. Vous allez nous manquer. » Elle ne dit rien d'autre à Will puis continue son chemin. Quand ils atteignent le hall d'entrée, Sonny n'y tient plus et demande « Will ? Tu as eu des soucis avec cette infirmière ? » Will fait rouler le fauteuil entre les portes coulissantes et tend à Sonny une main de gentleman en disant simplement « Je n'ai pas laissé un très bon souvenir à l'ensemble des infirmières. Disons qu'il a fallu que je bataille beaucoup et des fois, j'ai vraiment passé les bornes... » Sonny aperçoit Justin qui lui fait signe devant sa voiture dans le parking et fait quelques pas hésitants en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Will « Batailler pour quoi ? » Will le regarde avec attention et place une main dans son dos. Sonny soupire et continue lentement. Il entend Will rajouter « C'est dur de pouvoir rester auprès d'un patient auquel on n'est pas apparenté. J'ai tenu le temps de ton opération mais après, j'ai remué ciel et terre pour pouvoir rester avec toi tout le temps. Je les ai eus à l'usure. Quand tu t'es réveillé, ça faisait un moment qu'ils avaient laissé tomber. Le coup de fil de ton père a aidé aussi... » Sonny s'en arrête dans une des travées. Il n'avait pas envisagé ce problème. Il rit doucement et dit « Je n'arriverai pas à me débarrasser de toi, alors, si même eux n'ont pas pu. Tu es un vrai symbiote ! » Will remue les sourcils et répond « Absolument, mais pas encore assez imbriqué avec toi pour pleinement mériter le terme... » juste avant d'atteindre la voiture. Sonny s'assoit, très inconfortablement, et lui lance un regard de reproche. Will passe une main sur sa cuisse et murmure « J'aime que tu me regardes comme ça, mon chéri. Il va falloir guérir vite... ».

Abby le serre si fort dans ses bras qu'elle l'étouffe. Elle murmure, collée contre sa poitrine un petit « Désolée. » Il s'étonne « Désolée de quoi ? » « C'est à cause de moi tout ça. » Sonny attrape le bras d'Abby et la gronde gentiment « Abby, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Ne le pense pas une seconde. Et puis, » rajoute-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Will, écrabouillé dans les bras de Sami, « Ça m'a permis, comment dire... d'approfondir ma connexion avec Will. » Abby fait un sourire étonné et éblouissant. « Eh ben cousin, tu m'as caché des choses ! » « Plus maintenant » dit Sonny en voyant Will venir vers lui avec ses parents. Il lui prend la main et leur déclare « Sonny et moi, on est ensemble. Je vais passer le week-end avec lui et après vous le verrez souvent. » Si Sonny n'avait pas déjà remarqué le coup d'œil consterné de Lucas auparavant, il l'aurait sûrement manqué cette fois-ci. Il tend une main grave à Sonny tandis que Sami, les yeux brillants s'exclame « Tu as fait une entrée fracassante dans la famille, Sonny. Will m'a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie. » Sonny répond « Pardon ? C'est grâce à lui si je m'en suis sorti ! » Will dit « Et tu n'as pas pris le coup à ma place peut-être ? » Ah, oui, il avait oublié. C'était un tel réflexe de protéger Will. Sami a une petite larme au coin de l'œil. « Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux. Tu es quelqu'un de qualité, Sonny. Tu mérites mon Will. » Sonny commence à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise de tant d'attention. Sa mère sort de la demeure et fixe Sami d'un regard peu amène. Sonny remercie Sami et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il entend, juste avant qu'elle ne se referme « Sami, Lucas, ravie de vous voir à nouveau ensemble. Espérons que cette fois-ci sera la bonne... » Sonny ferme les yeux, mortifié. Il soupire « Will, m'amour, j'espère que tu supporteras ma mère... » Will attend qu'il rouvre les yeux et dit « Après ce que la mienne t'a dit, il n'y a plus que mon père qui m'inquiète. Nos mères se sont toujours détestées. Mais tant qu'elles n'en viennent pas aux mains... » Sonny ne peut s'empêcher de rire à l'idée d'une lutte physique entre les deux femmes. Il remercie Will d'une pression de la main et commence à monter les escaliers quand il entend Will lui demander « Bon, où est notre chambre ? »


	27. Chapter 27

« _Notre_ chambre ? » Sonny s'est appuyé sur le chambranle et regarde Will qui rougit mais le regarde d'un air de défi. S'il ne savait pas l'innocence de Will à ce sujet, il le prendrait au mot. Au lieu de quoi, il continue sa montée puis prend la main de Will et lui dit « Mon amour, ce ne sera pas possible pour moi de dormir si tu es dans le même lit que moi. Et nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil. Tu veux qu'on dorme dans des chambres voisines ? » Will hoche la tête, contrit. Sonny cède « Mais si tu veux on peut passer un moment dans ma chambre ce soir, rien que tous les deux ? » Will détourne la tête et Sonny voit une larme briller au coin d'une paupière « Non, non, t'as raison. Je ne dois pas te distraire et puis, tu dois avoir besoin d'un peu de paix... » Sonny a l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il respire un grand coup et se force à parler calmement « Will, je n'échangerai un moment en ta présence contre aucun autre, tu _dois _me croire. Je fais de grands efforts pour être raisonnable parce qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, ta santé, comme la mienne, doivent être prioritaires. Mais comment peux-tu croire un instant que je ne veuille pas de toi ? » Will secoue la tête et redescend, laissant Sonny devant son ancienne chambre. Il revient aussitôt avec deux sacs, en tend un à Sonny et se tourne vers la porte voisine qu'il ouvre d'une main tremblante. Sonny se sent fatigué. Il n'arrive plus à trouver la force de l'arrêter. Il rentre et se pose sur son lit. Il tombe dans un sommeil nerveux et agité.

Il sent une main le secouer doucement. C'est sa mère. « Sonny, mon chéri, ça m'embête de te réveiller mais le dîner est prêt. Tu veux nous rejoindre ou que je t'amène quelque chose ? » Sonny s'assoit, puis se lève mais ses genoux se dérobent sous lui. Il regarde sa mère qui comprend et sort de la chambre. Sonny s'adosse au mur et tente de se détendre. Il sent enfin le contrecoup de l'attaque et de cette nuit si angoissante. L'absence momentanée de Will, le fait qu'ils se soient un peu disputé, cela l'a sorti de la bulle qu'ils se sont créés et dans lequel il se permettait l'insouciance qui lui a permis de guérir. Il frissonne et décide de se glisser sous les couvertures. Mais il se sent toujours mal et n'y tenant plus, il refait une tentative vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il frappe à la porte de Will. Pas de réponse. Il glisse un œil à l'intérieur. La pièce est vide. Le sac de Will est posé par terre, ouvert et à moitié vidé d'affaires étalées sur le sol. Sonny referme la porte et retourne chez lui au moment où le majordome arrive avec un plateau. Il est content de le revoir et discute quelques instants tandis que le domestique l'installe confortablement, ouvrant même une serviette sur ses genoux. Alors que l'homme prend congé, Sonny le rappelle « Pourriez-vous demander à Will de monter après le dîner ? » Le majordome s'incline « Monsieur Horton n'est pas dans la salle à manger mais dès que je le verrai, je ferai passer le message. » Sonny cligne des yeux, s'empêchant immédiatement de se faire des films. Si ça se trouve, il était dans la salle de bain. Ou il est sorti téléphoner sur la terrasse… Sonny déteste se sentir vulnérable et se concentre sur le repas, qui est délicieux. Il pose le plateau sur le côté et entend frapper « Vous pouvez entrer Henderson. » Mais ce n'est pas lui.

Will rentre lentement, les mains derrière le dos. Il s'approche du lit et sort une main qu'il pose le long du visage de Sonny, qui sourit timidement. Sonny sent les lèvres de Will se poser comme une légère brise sur les siennes. Puis Will place quelque chose dans sa main. C'est une enveloppe. Sonny se ressource encore quelques instants dans le bleu tranquille des yeux de Will puis l'ouvre. Ce sont deux tickets pour un concert la semaine suivante « Et cette fois-ci, on ira ensemble … » « Tu les as eu comment ? » Will prend un air espiègle et ne répond pas. Il s'allonge à côté de lui sur le lit, bien plus large que celui de l'hôpital et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Sonny. « M'amour » « Oui, chaton ? » « Tu es toujours très fatigué ? » Sonny sent que son mal-être s'est complètement effacé « Non, ça va un peu mieux. Et toi ? » Will caresse le bras de Sonny. Sonny glisse ses doigts dans ceux de Will. « J'ai dormi comme une masse. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'étais crevé. Il est tard ? » « Apparemment, tu as manqué le dîner. » Will fait une drôle de tête. Sonny se dit qu'il doit avoir très faim et se prépare à lui proposer une virée dans les cuisines quand Will fait une chose merveilleuse. Il regarde Sonny droit dans les yeux et le prend dans ses bras. Il lui caresse le dos puis passe la main sous sa chemise . Il effleure la peau, sans insister ni s'arrêter. Son toucher est doux et presque irréel. Il fait une pause pour ouvrir les boutons de la chemise de Sonny qui se sent traité avec délicatesse et se laisse complètement faire. Will fait glisser les manches et reprend son toucher soyeux sur le buste et les bras de Sonny. Il ne l'embrasse pas et ne s'aventure pas vers le bas mais se contente de dessiner sur le corps de Sonny des vagues et des vallées que Sonny découvre avec émerveillement. Will lève les yeux et chuchote « Je ne vais pas toujours savoir faire ce qu'il faut, c'est très nouveau pour moi d'avoir un petit ami et je ne me sens pas vraiment à la hauteur. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure de m'être fermé comme ça. » Sonny met le plus de tendresse possible dans son regard et lui dit « Moi aussi, je vais être blessant quelquefois. J'espère que tu sauras que ce sont des explosions de colère mais que je ne cesserai pas de t'aimer pour autant. » Will acquiesce et finit son exploration par les épaules de Sonny. Il lui fait un baiser sur le bout du nez et dit « Je te laisse, j'emporte ton plateau et je vais me trouver à manger. Tu as un plan pour que je ne me perde pas ? »


	28. Chapter 28

Le dimanche passe très vite. Entre les amis, la famille (un coup de téléphone d'un des frères de Sonny qui lui fait un plaisir fou bien que la conversation soit restée sagement sur des sujets de mecs comme le sport et les derniers films, son frère ayant du mal à exprimer ses sentiments) et le fait que Will profite de chaque instant sans témoins pour lui faire des grandes marques d'affection qui le laissent le cœur battant et le souffle court, Sonny se retrouve au soir, attablé, cette fois-ci, encadré par Abby et Will, sur la terrasse emplie des bruits de la nuit et bavardant avec les uns et les autres et se sentant revivre. Il taquine sa cousine puis part dans une grande discussion avec son oncle sur les conditions d'hospitalisation quand, au milieu d'une phrase, il sent une main s'étaler sur sa cuisse, dont un doigt à quelques millimètres de ses parties intimes. Le doigt en question commence à tracer des cercles et Sonny peine à finir ce qu'il disait. Il jette un coup d'œil vers Will qui est en train de parler avec leur tante Jen et qui a l'air parfaitement serein, riant et utilisant son autre main pour ponctuer son discours. Au bout d'une minute de ce manège, Sonny s'excuse de table et va se poser sur le canapé du salon. Il prend plusieurs profondes respirations. Il se demande si Will est vraiment conscient de l'effet qu'il lui fait. Il voit son père rentrer lui aussi. Il s'assoit à côté de son fils et le regarde sans dire un mot. Sonny attend un peu puis demande « Oui, papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Justin sourit « Ma foi, je suis content de te voir sain et sauf. Le frayeur est encore toute fraîche pour moi... Et puis je voulais te demander… » « Oui ? » Justin semble hésitant et un peu sur ses gardes. « Tu connais un certain Adam ? » C'est au tour de Sonny d'être prudent « Oui... » « Tu es ami avec lui ? » Sonny hausse les épaules « C'est le copain de Mélanie. Je le connais et on a passé du temps ensemble. Je crois qu'il est plus ami avec Will. Pourquoi ? » Au moment où son père va répondre, Will entre lui aussi. Justin referme la bouche puis fait un signe discret à Sonny qui le déchiffre comme 'plus tard' et s'éclipse.

Will lance un regard étonné vers Sonny. « Tu quittes le repas en plein milieu. Ça va ? Tu te sens pas bien ? Tu veux qu'on appelle un docteur ? » Sonny a beau avoir vu Will s'inquiéter pour lui plusieurs fois depuis l'agression, à chaque fois, il se sent fondre devant la sollicitude de son chéri. Il tapote l'emplacement que Justin vient de quitter et, une fois Will assis, se lance enfin « Chaton, je voulais te parler de quelque chose... » Will attend, l'air si innocent que Sonny a du mal à continuer « Tout à l'heure, à table, quand tu as posé ta main... » « Quelle main ? » Sonny se fige puis se relâche « Très amusant ! » Will sourit, l'air content de lui. Sonny commence à perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il revoit Will au milieu du lac, les cheveux au vent et prêt à plonger. Puis assis sur l'herbe, lumineux dans les reflets du soleil. Il trouve ce qu'il veut lui dire, depuis si longtemps. « Will, veux-tu vivre avec moi ? Quand j'irai mieux ? » Will le regarde sans un mot, l'air de réfléchir intensément. Puis, il répond d'une petite voix timide « Tu crois ? » Puis il se reprend et ajoute « Je veux dire … c'est ce que tu veux ? On n'a même pas encore… » Il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase, lui qui il y a un quart d'heure, rendait Sonny fou de désir par une approche pleine d'audace. Sonny lui prend la main « Eh bien, à ce sujet. On pourrait essayer... » Will rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il a un petit mouvement de recul puis s'immobilise et dit, le menton tremblant « OK. » Sonny l'embrasse.

Ils reviennent quand même à la table, finir le repas et dire au-revoir aux invités. Pendant qu'Adrienne parle cuisine avec Jen, Abby serre ses cousins dans ses bras et leur souhaite bonne nuit avec une petite intonation complice. Elle va ensuite prendre congé de son oncle et Sonny, qui n'en peut plus, attrape la main de Will et le conduit discrètement mais avec détermination à l'étage. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre de Will, histoire de moins risquer d'être dérangé et tourne la clé derrière eux. Will semble prêt à s'évanouir mais relève le menton et fixe Sonny avec un regard intense et clair. Sonny s'approche doucement, prudent de ne pas briser la beauté de cet instant, et place un doigt sur la clavicule de Will qui se met à frissonner. Il glisse son doigt le long de l'os jusqu'au milieu du cou puis descend un peu la main. Il rencontre un bouton qu'il défait avec le pouce, sans perdre le contact avec la peau satinée de Will. Il continue en faisant de même avec chaque bouton puis écarte doucement les pans de la chemise bleue. Il reste là à contempler Will qui lui dit impatiemment « Touche-moi Sonny. Caresse-moi... » Après un court vertige, il s'exécute et Will soupire. Sonny descend un peu plus la main...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre très graphique. A sauter si vous n'êtes pas partant.**

D'une main assurée, en un lent mouvement, Sonny défait le jean de Will. Il entend une respiration hachée au-dessus de lui et remonte l'embrasser. Ses lèvres enveloppent celles de Will, mélangeant leur salive et unissant leurs langues. Will se presse contre lui et il sent son sexe dur cogner contre son ventre. Son T-shirt lui passe par-dessus la figure et il lève les bras sans s'en rendre compte, attendant de pouvoir reprendre le baiser. Mais Will a d'autres idées et, en un temps record, Sonny se retrouve déshabillé puis poussé sur le lit. Il attrape les bords du jean de Will et les fait descendre en même temps que le caleçon. La peau lactée et fine de Will est presque translucide et Sonny pose sa main, secouée de frissons, sur le bord de son érection. Il lève les yeux et s'accroche au regard de Will, buvant les émotions qui s'y bousculent. Ses mains partent à la découverte du corps de Will. Il se souvient de la caresse légère de Will la veille. Ce soir, Will ne se contente pas d'effleurer et soulève presque la peau de Sonny à force de la palper. Il n'a encore touché qu'à ses fesses et son buste et Sonny attend désespérément qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses. Il sème des baisers au hasard de ce qu'il rencontre de Will et sent une vague de chaleur le traverser à chaque fois. Il est bien conscient que Will ne connaît encore rien à tout cela et qu'il faut procéder par étapes. Il capture la main de Will et la pose doucement sur son sexe. Puis il le regarde avec tendresse et pose sa propre main en miroir. Il commence à faire glisser la peau d'un mouvement régulier et Will comprend. La première sensation fait gémir Sonny et il sent la gratitude l'envahir. Ils passent quelques instants à s'occuper l'un de l'autre puis Sonny ôte avec douceur la main de Will et, sans le lâcher, s'agenouille et se penche sur lui. Il pose des lèvres brûlantes sur le sommet du sexe de Will qui laisse échapper un cri aigu. Sonny le voit se mordre les lèvres et sourit. Il passe la langue tout autour du gland et quand Will reste silencieux, il remonte jusqu'à lui pour lui souffler « Tant que tu ne cries pas à réveiller les morts, mon amour, ne bloque pas tes réactions. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu aimes et à quel point... » Will répond, la voix saccadée « J'aime tout pour le moment, Sonny. Continue s'il te plaît. »

Sonny goûte Will et le prend un peu dans sa bouche. Will commence à remuer et à souffler de plus en plus vite. Sonny se sent heureux de lui donner du plaisir et s'attarde à lécher tout autour puis le reprend bien plus profondément. La main de Will se plonge dans ses cheveux et il sent un doigt le caresser avec tendresse. Son sexe réagit et il doit se frotter un peu pour se calmer. Il suce Will pendant encore un moment puis remonte le long de son buste qu'il constelle de baisers langoureux. Leur lèvres se retrouvent avec feu. Sonny entend Will essayer de lui parler et se détache un instant. « Sonny, mon amour… » « Oui, Will ? » « J'ai… Ça me fait presque peur à quel point j'ai envie de toi… » Sonny sent tout son corps se désintégrer et n'a plus qu'une question en tête. Où a-t-il mis ses préservatifs ?

Will et Sonny ouvrent la porte de la salle de bain puis celle de la chambre de Sonny en riant doucement et en se touchant sans arrêt jusqu'à sa table de nuit. Le paquet qui s'y trouve date un peu, Sonny ayant mis de côté sa vie intime pour se consacrer à son adoration platonique de Will et n'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'en acheter depuis. La bouteille de lubrifiant est vite ouverte et Sonny se pose sur son lit et commence à enduire ses doigts qu'il approche du sexe de Will. Celui-ci recule et bloque la main de Sonny. « Je sais pas, mon chéri. Je crois pas… Je sais pas comment faire. » Sonny plonge son regard dans celui de Will et lui dit lentement « Will, j'ai besoin de toi, en moi, maintenant. Je vais te guider tout le long. Je t'aime et tout ce que tu m'apporteras sera précieux, je te le promets. » Les yeux de Will s'agrandissent et s'humidifient un peu. Il embrasse doucement Sonny, lâchant sa prise sur sa main et exposant un peu plus son sexe. Sonny lui met le préservatif et l'enduit autant qu'il peut. Puis il se prépare, allongé devant Will et l'invite à l'aider. Le doigt de Will s'enfonce en lui et il arrête de penser.

Un vent furieux.

Un branche qui casse.

La mer agitée.

Le creux d'un nuage.

Un cri d'amour et de passion qui le déchire.

Une vague pleine d'écume et de fraîcheur.

Un volcan en éruption.

La puissance et la profondeur d'un sentiment qui le dépasse et l'envahit.

Une ascension formidable et irréelle vers un paradis de détente, son ventre comme un oiseau dans les airs.

Quand Will se vide en lui, qu'il sent leurs deux corps s'agiter de soubresauts, Sonny se perd dans Will, se sentant profondément uni et envahi. Il l'embrasse avec violence, ne voulant plus quitter ce moment, cette connexion si intense qu'il oublie d'exister. Will se raccroche à lui, lui meurtrissant les bras et enfonçant sa langue avec passion. Puis, dans le merveilleux délassement qui suit, Will glisse hors de Sonny et s'allonge à côté de lui. Ils reprennent leur souffle, se laissant porter par l'après-coup, n'ayant même plus besoin de se toucher ou de se regarder pour partager ce moment.


	30. Chapter 30

Quelques années-lumières plus tard, Sonny se tourne vers Will. Il le prend dans ses bras. Il a encore du mal à croire que Will est à lui, tout à lui. Il s'est tellement habitué à le regarder de loin, à s'imaginer et espérer que de le sentir là, pour de vrai est un constant émerveillement. Il sent ses mâchoires tirées par son sourire et après avoir serré Will, recule un peu pour voir son visage. Will a le visage d'un enfant le jour de Noël. Il murmure « Je t'aime, Sonny. Je t'aime. » Sonny se met à rire, heureux. « Merci, Will, c'était... la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vécue. » Will fronce un sourcil. Sonny embrasse ledit sourcil et demande « Quoi, tu me crois pas ? » Will prend un air embarrassé et dit « C'était un moment magique pour moi, mais, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, alors que toi… » Sonny prend la main de Will et appuie ses doigts contre les siens en les faisant glisser de manière à ce qu'ils s'entrelacent. « Will, tu me connais, je dis toujours ce que je pense. Incapable de dire les choses simplement pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, même toi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une fusion pareille. J'avais l'impression qu'on ne faisait plus qu'un. » Will sourit « Je sais, oui. C'est pas toujours comme ça ? » Sonny rit un peu devant la naïveté de son amant et pose la tête sur son épaule « Je suis sûr qu'avec toi, ce sera toujours le cas. »

Ils se sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus, et le lendemain, Sonny se réveille en sentant Will sauter sur le sol. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chaton ? » Will s'arrête dans son élan et vient l'embrasser. « Je vais être en retard en cours. On est lundi, tu sais ? » Sonny attrape le bras de Will et le tire vers lui. Will se laisse faire mais avec un regard déjà absent. Sonny se contente de lui dire « Je veux te voir ce soir. OK ? » et le relâche. Will part en courant vers la salle d'eau et Sonny l'entend se doucher. Dix minutes plus tard, un Will beau à couper le souffle, tout habillé et prêt pour sa journée revient dans la chambre et s'assoit en face de Sonny qui se pose sur ses coudes. « A ce soir, mon chéri, repose-toi bien et il est interdit d'aller travailler, même s'ils ont besoin d'aide là-bas. Ils survivront sans toi... » rajoute-t-il, le sourcil sévère. Sonny rit « Oui, maître. » Will respire avec force et se relève. « Je m'en vais, tant que j'y arrive encore... » Sonny l'entend dévaler les escaliers et espère qu'il n'a pas réveillé toute la maisonnée. Il se rendort.

Vers onze heures, il rentre dans Common Ground. Son café. Son œuvre. Qui est toujours en bon état de marche avec le bon nombre de baristas et des clients bien installés. Il frappe à la porte du bureau et voit Chad relever la tête. Alors qu'il se prépare à le charrier sur ses capacités impressionnantes de gérant, finalement capable de faire ce que Sonny fait depuis le début, il remarque l'air sombre et déprimé de son ami. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Chad expire en tremblant. De tristesse ou de colère ? C'est dur à dire. Sonny attend et Chad lâche « Cam a été relâché. »

Sonny ne sait pas quoi dire. Il reste planté là à déchiffrer le regard de Chad et le revoit menacer celui qui avait blessé Abby. Il voulait l'étrangler. Sonny essaie « Tu sais ce qu'il a dit sur l'accident ? » Chad siffle « Qu'il était dans la voiture, qu'il a vu Abby et dit à l'autre taré d'accélérer pour ne pas la louper… » Il s'interrompt, la larme à l'œil. Abby s'est très bien remise mais Sonny comprend ce que Chad ressent. Il le voit dans les yeux de Will tous les jours. La souffrance et l'impuissance. Il se demande si Chad ne veut pas se sentir à nouveau capable d'être là pour Abby en agissant et ainsi effacer son sentiment de culpabilité dû à leur séparation. Chad reprend « Et il dit qu'après, il lui a supplié de s'arrêter et que l'autre a foncé et après c'était trop tard. Qu'il pouvait perdre sa licence… » Sonny va s'asseoir en face de Chad et dit d'un ton ferme « N'y pense. Même. Pas. » Chad tape du doigt sur le bureau, l'air perdu dans ses pensées et Sonny se dit qu'il lui faudrait l'avoir à l'œil ces temps-ci pour lui éviter de se jeter dans les ennuis.

Will l'appelle dans l'après-midi. « Je file chez mes parents voir ma petite sœur et après je suis à toi. Tu veux qu'on sorte ? » « Pourquoi pas ? » Sonny s'y présente un peu à l'avance. Il frappe et attend. Lucas vient lui ouvrir. Il ne lui sourit pas mais l'invite à rentrer. Sonny tente un brin de conversation avec celui qu'il commence à considérer comme un beau-père « L'endroit est sympa, maintenant que c'est tout emménagé. J'aime bien les plantes dans le coin. » Lucas hausse les épaules « C'est Sami qui s'en occupe, je n'ai pas la main verte. Par contre je m'occupe bien de mes enfants. Will m'a dit que vous alliez vivre ensemble. C'est hors de question. »


	31. Chapter 31

Sonny regarde Lucas, incrédule. « Pardon ? » Lucas reprend « Will est beaucoup trop jeune. Et vous êtes ensemble depuis trop peu de temps. Il n'est pas capable de comprendre ce qu'implique cette décision. » Sonny est tellement sous le choc qu'il lui faut quelques secondes avant de trouver une réponse. « J'entends que c'est là votre opinion. Je laisserai Will décider en fonction. Je suis assez étonné que vous me parliez sur ce ton. » Lucas le regarde avec la bouche pincée et un air buté. Sonny n'a pas l'habitude des pères surprotecteurs. Justin est du genre à laisser ses enfants apprendre de leurs erreurs et aussi à faire confiance en leur intelligence. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne lui interdit plus rien. « Je suis le père de Will, je sais ce qui est bon pour lui. Tu ne le connais pas autant que moi. » Sonny ne tient pas à se mettre en position d'enfant soumis vis-à-vis de Lucas et contre-attaque « Encore une fois, c'est votre opinion. Je vous prierai de discuter directement avec Will. Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire de plus. » Lucas a l'air furieux maintenant. Will débarque dans l'entrée et son regard passe de l'un à l'autre, incertain. Sonny se tourne vers lui, décidé à ne pas se laisser entraîner dans une dispute et dit simplement « Je suis là. Tu es prêt ? » Will acquiesce et attrape sa veste. Ils sortent rapidement.

Une fois dans Horton Square, Sonny se permet un long soupir. Will le regarde interrogateur. « Will, tu as parlé à tes parents du fait qu'on voulait vivre ensemble ? » Will fait un grand sourire émerveillé « Oui. Ma mère en a eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle m'a dit que c'était un grand jour pour elle. » Sonny hésite puis demande « Et ton père ? » Will penche la tête « Je sais pas trop. Il a eu l'air surpris. A ce moment-là ma sœur l'a appelé de la salle de bain et il y est allé. » Sonny se pince les lèvres. Il se demande si c'est à lui de parler à Will de ce qui s'est passé ou non. Il choisit de dire « Je crois qu'il veut en discuter avec toi. Mais je voulais te dire, tu sais, tu peux changer d'avis encore. Je ne le prendrais pas mal. On n'est pas pressés. Je serai heureux dans tous les cas. » Will devient pâle. D'un air désemparé, il demande « Qu'est-ce que mon père t'a dit ? » Sonny se sent très mal à l'aise. Il tient à ce que Will prenne ses décisions sans pression de sa part et préfère ne pas lui donner son point de vue en premier. « Rien de bien grave, mon amour. Au fait, je voulais te dire, Tyler et Payne nous proposent de passer à leur appartement. Ils ont invités quelques potes. Ça te dit ? » Will regarde Sonny avec intensité mais semble tranquille et assuré. Il lui prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres. « Tu sais que je t'aime ? » Le cœur de Sonny double de volume. « Ah, oui... ? » Will l'entraîne vers sa voiture et dit « Par contre si Tyler ressort sa blague sur les éléphants, je fiche le camp. »

Quand ils arrivent chez Payne, il y a déjà pas mal de monde. Tout le monde a un verre à la main et Sonny attrape celui que lui tend Payne pendant que Will va chercher du jus de fruit avec Tyler. Sonny regarde autour de lui. Il y a des nouvelles têtes. Un type brun, allongé, portant fièrement le bouc, discute avec Ham et un chef d'œuvre de musculature se tient près de la porte de la chambre. Payne suit son regard et dit « Tu connais pas Neil ? » Sonny se retient de répondre 'Si, il envoie des messages suggestifs à mon Will par erreur.' et secoue la tête. Payne appelle le grand blond qui les rejoint au moment où Will revient vers eux. « Neil ! » Will et lui se prennent dans les bras. Puis Will se tourne vers Sonny et le présente « Neil, voilà Sonny, l'amour de ma vie. » Neil sourit d'un air malicieux « Oh, oui, le fameux Sonny. Si j'avais un dollar pour chacune des fois où Will m'a chanté tes louanges, je pourrais arrêter de bosser. » Will prend un air indigné mais lance un regard timide et attendrissant vers Sonny qui sourit, fier et amoureux. Le type au bouc ('_Wilder, bien sûr !'_) se rapproche prêt à serrer des mains. Will s'exécute avec difficulté et le regarde de travers. Sonny se demande ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, surtout que le mec n'a pas l'air de se souvenir de Will, quand Wilder lui remarque « Eh, Sonny, content de voir que tu as fait ton trou. Quel dommage que tu aies perdu mon numéro. » Sonny sourit, un peu gêné et presse la main de son jaloux de Will, très fort. Il adore le fait que Will en veuille à cet inconnu avec qui rien ne s'est passé, simplement parce que Sonny lui a plu. Il se sent un peu mesquin et se promet de ne pas trop le taquiner plus tard. Soudain, le bras de Tyler passe autour de la nuque de Payne tandis qu'il s'écrie « Tu vois, chéri, c'est tout à fait possible de parler en toute sérénité à son ex et à son nouveau copain. Prends-en de la graine… » Sonny demande choqué « Qui est l'ex de qui ? » Will rougit et Neil regarde Tyler d'un air las « La grandeur de tes pieds fait qu'ils ne doivent même plus rentrer dans le plat. Et techniquement, Will et moi ne sommes pas des ex. Un baisé bourré ne constitue pas une relation. » Certes, mais pour Sonny le choc est là. Il espère sincèrement qu'ils parlent du premier baiser de Will, pas de celui qui s'est si mal passé. Vu comme Will est détendu, cela ne doit pas être le cas mais Sonny sent son estomac se nouer. Il décide de profiter de cette petite leçon d'humilité et annonce « Je dirais juste que maintenant le prochain qui essaie d'embrasser Will aura affaire à moi. Faites passer le mot. » Will lui donne un léger baiser et demande innocemment à Wilder « Au fait, ces nouvelles positions, y avait des bonnes idées ? » Neil donne un coup de coude à Will « Ça va, oui, tu t'es jamais trompé de destinataire ? » Wilder rit et dit « Rien pour un petit jeunot comme toi ! » Will lève les yeux vers Sonny et dit « Oh, j'apprends vite. »


	32. Chapter 32

Sonny est content de revoir ses amis mais commence à sentir le besoin de Will (ce n'est même plus du désir à ce stade) de plus en plus fort, aussi, il lui glisse à l'oreille « Chaton, ça te dirait de passer chez moi ? » Will le regarde tendrement et répond doucement « Chez tes parents tu veux dire ? » « Non » répond Sonny en plantant les yeux dans les siens « Dans mon studio. Tu pourras me raccompagner chez eux après mais j'aimerais vraiment être seul avec toi. » Will ne dit rien puis tire Sonny par la main et s'approche de Payne « Merci pour cette soirée, c'était sympa. La prochaine fois, on fera ça chez nous ! » Et avant que Payne ait fini de lever les sourcils et pu poser une question, ils sont déjà dehors, Will descendant les marches trois à trois et tirant un Sonny qui s'essouffle mais n'ose pas se plaindre de peur d'inquiéter Will et de le faire freiner ses envies. Il profite du trajet en voiture pour reprendre discrètement son souffle puis tourne la tête vers Will qui sourit d'un air rêveur, les yeux sur la route. Son air juvénile, l'énergie inaltérée qui se dégage de lui sont comme une rivière claire où se rafraîchir et se ressourcer. Sonny a peur de le blesser, un jour, de toucher à cette vitalité, de l'abîmer. Il repense à leur projet de vivre ensemble. C'est en effet sûrement trop tôt. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi et maintenant s'il revient dessus, il a peur que Will se sente rejeté. Vu comme il en a parlé à Payne, avec cette candeur désarmante. Will tourne la tête pour garer la voiture et ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Sonny et il cesse de s'inquiéter. Il cesse de se poser la moindre question à part « Où est ma clé ? » « Où est la serrure ? » « Comment atteindre l'interrupteur quand on a les deux mains occupées ? » « Est-ce que j'ai une boîte d'avance ici et où, bon dieu ? », les réponses tenant en : dans sa poche, sous la poignée, d'un coup de coude et, ouf, oui, au fond d'un tiroir de la salle de bain, un échantillon gratuit distribué lors d'une soirée en boîte entre potes. De très bonne qualité, il ne se déchire même pas quand Will ouvre l'enveloppe avec les dents et se dépêche de l'enfiler sur Sonny qui gémit à ce contact et réalise tout à coup ce que Will attend. Il se fige, incapable de parler ou de continuer. Will fait glisser sa main le long du bras de Sonny, de son coude à son épaule et s'agrippe à sa nuque en lui disant dans un feulement « Sonny, mon amour, ce soir, c'est toi qui vient en moi. J'ai pensé à ce moment toute la journée, je suis plus que prêt, crois-moi. Ne me fais pas attendre plus, je t'en supplie, mon amour. Fais moi du bien. » Et Sonny lui fait du bien. Lentement, avec tout l'amour qu'il peut y mettre. Avec toute la passion qu'il a accumulée et qui lui tient lieu de forme physique. Il se perd en Will comme dans un océan chaud et ondoyant, et se libère de sa lourdeur, de ses tristesses, de ses manques. Le voir la tête penchée en arrière, le souffle rauque et sensuel, abandonné et confiant, le fait s'envoler et ne plus toucher terre. Tapi dans son lit, tenant un Will frémissant et satisfait, il se met à rêver à eux.

Le lendemain, sa mère le trouve assis au bureau paternel, en train de passer en revue les derniers contrats de fournisseurs que Chad lui a faxé. Adrienne le regarde avec un mélange de fierté et de crainte qui font réagir Sonny et il s'interrompt pour remarquer « Ça va, maman, ce n'est pas fatiguant et ça me permet de moins me faire du mouron. J'ai besoin de reprendre les choses en main mais à la maison. » Adrienne sourit et dit dans un souffle « Je sais mon chéri et crois-moi je sais que tu fais attention. Je voulais juste te proposer de t'aérer. Ton père a besoin d'un dossier qu'il a oublié sur la table de nuit. Ça te gênerait de lui apporter ? »

Alors que Sonny traverse le cabinet d'avocat vers le bureau de son père, il se sent pris du sentiment d'avoir croisé un tête connue. Il se retourne et cherche autour de lui. Il y a les collègues de son père et les secrétaires, bien sûr. Peut-être était-ce l'un d'entre eux ? Il secoue la tête et frappe à la porte calfeutrée. « Entrez » dit Justin d'une voix neutre. Quand il lève les yeux vers son fils, ses traits s'altèrent et Sonny retrouve la douceur et la compassion de son papa. Ils se serrent dans les bras puis Sonny lui tend le dossier brun que Justin accepte avec un grand sourire. « Merci, Sonny. Je vais pouvoir me mettre au travail. » « Parce que tu te tournais les pouces en attendant, papa ? Ça m'étonne de toi ! » « Autant que toi, apparemment, d'après ta mère. Je ne serais pas surpris de te revoir très vite derrière ton comptoir. » Sonny hausse les épaules « Je vais déjà reprendre la fac, demain. Après, je sentirai. » Son père commence à ouvrir le carton quand Sonny se souvient « Au fait, tu voulais me parler d'un truc l'autre jour. A propos de l'ami de Mel ? » Son père soupire « Ah oui, c'est vrai... » Il a pris son air d'avocat que Sonny connaît bien « Dis-moi ce que tu peux papa. Je t'écoute. » « Eh bien, disons que si je le connaissais personnellement, j'éviterai toute relation... financière avec lui. Mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, bien sûr. C'est juste comme ça en passant. » Sonny hoche la tête. Il sait que Justin ne lui dit pas ça 'en passant' et il apprécie la mise en garde. Il se demande comment faire passer le message à Mel sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Entre elle et Chad, le revoilà à s'occuper de tout le monde et c'est épuisant comme pensée. S'il n'y avait pas Will dans sa vie maintenant, il se demande s'il tiendrait. En sortant de l'immeuble, il lui texte 'Merci d'exister. Je t'm.' Quelques secondes plus tard il reçoit 'Si j'existe C uniquement pour toi. Ton chaton.'


	33. Chapter 33

Le soir, Will le prévient qu'il a un empêchement et qu'ils se verront le lendemain soir. Sonny qui n'aime pas du tout ce genre d'imprécision (Will et lui sont suffisamment proches pour se dire les choses clairement, non?) passe le début de la soirée à s'inquiéter. Il appelle Abby qui lui propose de passer les voir, Chad et elle dans un bar pas loin. Sonny envoie un texto court à Will puis ressort. Abby et lui rigolent un bon moment mais Chad ne va pas vraiment mieux et ne participe à la conversation que du bout des dents. Sonny propose de lui tenir compagnie le lendemain après-midi et de le soulager un peu au niveau administratif et Chad le remercie puis son regard redevient torturé et absent. Sonny décide que s'occuper d'Abby est aussi une bonne idée dans tout ça et ne rentre que tard chez ses parents. Il a hâte de reprendre les cours pour voir s'il se sent suffisamment en forme par la suite pour repartir vivre en célibataire... Quoique non, il n'est plus célibataire et encore une fois, il se retrouve indécis et mal à l'aise. Will lui manque cruellement aujourd'hui et il tourne dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil.

Il se retrouve le lendemain en amphi sans avoir eu de nouvelles de Will et prend sur lui pour se concentrer sur ses études. Il a manqué moins de deux semaines mais se sent bien à la traîne et il se glisse dans un groupe d'étude en route vers la bibliothèque. Ils mangent sur le pouce et ne finissent qu'à quatre heures. Sonny sort à regret, la distraction apporté par le travail réflexif étant arrivée à son terme, il n'a même pas à regarder son portable, il sait déjà qu'il n'y a rien de Will. Détestant cette passivité, il se dirige vers l'appartement de Lucas et Sami. Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il voit Will sortir de l'ascenseur. Il s'arrête et se crispe et Sonny sent tout son corps se tendre en miroir. Puis Will s'approche doucement et se coule dans les bras de Sonny, murmurant contre sa poitrine « ...excuse-moi mon amour, je n'arrivais plus... tu... je croyais pas que je me rebloquerai comme ça... Tu es là... » Il frotte son nez contre l'avant-bras de Sonny qui le serre tant qu'il peut en répétant « Je suis là, je t'aime, je serai toujours là... »

Au bout de trop peu de temps, Will se détache de Sonny et le regarde avec timidité. « On peut aller à Common Ground ? J'ai besoin de changer d'air.» Sonny met son bras tout autour de Will, à la fois pour lui tenir chaud et lui montrer son soutien et à la fois parce qu'il se sent mieux à mesure qu'il est en contact avec plus de parties de Will. Ils marchent jusqu'au café et s'installent dans un coin à l'écart. Sonny enveloppe son petit ami et lui fait des petits baisers sur la joue et dans le cou. Will se laisse faire comme un petit chat et finit par relâcher un grand soupir d'émotion. Sonny se lance « Mon amour, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Sinon, je m'imagine le pire et puis je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu sais que je suis prêt à tout entendre. Dis-moi... » Will secoue la tête « Non, c'est pas grave. C'est rien. J'ai mal pris quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre, c'est tout. » « C'est tout ? » demande Sonny avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri « Ça relève pourtant complètement de mes responsabilités officielles de petit ami. C'est un des nombreux intérêts d'être en couple, chaton. Si tu n'arrive pas à te confier, je vais être vexé, je croirai que tu as peur que je ne te juge... » Will pose son menton sur l'épaule de Sonny, collé à lui, cœur contre cœur et s'ouvre enfin « C'est mon père… » Ah.

« On s'est disputés et... il est fort pour trouver des arguments qui semblent valables tu vois. Il ne veut pas qu'on vive ensemble et je lui ai dit que si tu étais une fille, il ne dirait rien mais il refuse de l'admettre. Il me fait douter de tout et je n'arrive plus à savoir où j'en suis. » Sonny hésite puis répond « Oui, il m'en a parlé aussi et bien que je n'apprécie pas du tout qu'il me parle comme à un môme ou qu'il pense qu'il peut te donner des ordres, ça m'a fait réfléchir. » Will a un soubresaut et rejette la tête en arrière d'une manière qui serait comique si Sonny n'était pas aussi bouleversé. « Réfléchir ? Tu penses qu'on devrait l'écouter ? » « Je pense qu'on devrait en parler, Will. J'étais absolument sincère quand je te l'ai proposé, Will et j'en rêve toujours. Mais peut-être qu'on devrait attendre… » « Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois de son côté » Le ton de Will n'est pas tant incrédule que blessé. Sonny voudrait bien éviter cette discussion mais il sait qu'il faut être raisonnable et décide de tout déballer « Ce qu'il y a, Will, c'est qu'aucun de nous deux n'a jamais vécu avec un partenaire, alors on ne sait pas ce qu'on va donner. Et, ce serait vraiment, vraiment dommage de tout gâcher entre nous en étant trop impatients. » Il sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux et lutte pour ne pas les laisser venir. « Je t'aime Will. Depuis si longtemps et tellement fort que de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles pendant une journée a été un calvaire pour moi. Je me sens terriblement vulnérable et je n'en ai pas l'habitude. Je _sais_ qu'un jour on vivra ensemble et ce sera un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je te le promets et 'quand' ça se passera n'a pas autant d'importance que l'assurance que ça arrivera. » Will s'est repris et a reculé contre la banquette. Il n'a plus cet air ébranlé mais semble pensif. Il effleure le bras de Sonny et dit avec gravité « Je crois que tu n'es pas plus objectif que moi, mon chéri. Pour arriver à vivre ensemble, il faut bien essayer et vu qu'on a été amis avant d'être… » Il baisse un peu la voix « …amants… » et il rougit. Sonny se sent fondre de tendresse. Il ne résiste plus et se contente d'écouter. « Je pense qu'on n'a qu'à prendre un peu notre temps pour trouver un appart qui soit vraiment bien et passer le plus de temps possible ensemble d'ici là pour apprendre les défauts que… que je peux avoir… » Il lève le sourcil, moqueur et Sonny joue le jeu « Ah oui, tu m'avais parlé d'une liste. J'attends encore de l'entendre et je verrais si j'en trouve d'autres aussi. Vu comme je suis absolument parfait de mon côté… » Will hoche la tête et répond « L'homme le plus parfait qui soit et il est avec moi. J'en ai de la chance ! »


	34. Chapter 34

Ils vont se poser dans un square, sur un banc en bois un peu bancal. Sonny penche la tête en arrière et se laisse caresser par le soleil. Puis par Will, lequel a bientôt sa main glissée entre deux boutons de la chemise de son petit-ami en faisant glisser ses doigts très doucement sur le téton. Sonny, qui se détendait grâce à leur dernière conversation, fait un bond en sentant tout son corps réagir à ce toucher intime. Il agrippe la main de Will et lui dit, le cœur battant « Mon amour, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu viens de faire, retiens-le mais s'il te plaît, pas ici. C'est très dur à résister. » Will semble un peu surpris puis affiche un sourire malicieux et tente de rapprocher sa main en luttant contre Sonny. Celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas se retrouve à nouveau envahi par une sensation brûlante dans le haut du corps. Ils sont bientôt engagés dans un pugilat, se cognant les genoux, les mains entrelacées, riant et soufflant. « Will ! » Will s'immobilise comme frappé par la foudre. Lucas se tient devant eux.

Sonny regarde Lucas avec une sérénité grave. Il sait qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'indécent et dans tous les cas, il n'a pas de comptes à lui rendre. Will, par contre, ne sait plus ou se mettre et Sonny le sent même frissonner de peur. Il place une main derrière son dos et attend. Lucas tremble, lui aussi et Sonny réalise qu'il est envahi par l'émotion. C'est visiblement dur pour lui de voir son fils se comporter de cette façon. Conscient de toutes ses énergies qui se mêlent, Sonny sort le drapeau blanc « Bonjour Lucas, Will m'a dit que vous vous étiez échauffé hier. Il me semble qu'on part tous du mauvais pied. Peut-être devrions-nous attendre de s'être calmés avant de reprendre ces discussions ? » Lucas a tourné la tête vers lui et lui lance un regard noir. Il rétorque « Sonny, je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour parler avec _mon_ fils. » Sonny soupire, voyant là s'envoler toute possibilité de conversation intelligente. Il se lève doucement et tend la main à Will « Tu viens ? » Will regarde son père avec défi. Sonny n'aime pas ça. Il aide Will à se lever et ajoute « On peut aller chez mes parents ou pas, c'est toi qui voit. » « Will... » Le ton de Lucas devient péremptoire. Will ferme les yeux et murmure « Pas maintenant, papa, pas devant Sonny… » Lucas ouvre la bouche puis pivote et s'en va à pas rapides. Will dit « Je veux bien aller chez tes parents. J'ai besoin de voir du monde. » Il ajoute à voix basse « ...et qui ne me juge pas… » Sonny le serre dans ses bras pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, puis ils se mettent en route vers sa voiture. Au moment d'ouvrir la portière, il se rend compte que ses clefs ne sont plus dans sa poche. Il tape sur son jean, espérant les sentir quelque part et une troisième main se joint à ses recherches. Il se tourne vers Will pour lui expliquer et le voit secouer le trousseau avec un grand sourire. Sonny secoue la tête, vaincu, et lui montre la porte du conducteur puis fait le tour du véhicule. Il se venge en frôlant la main de Will à chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que Will lui tape la cuisse et gronde « Attends d'être à ce soir, Sonny Kiriakis et tu sauras ce qu'il en coûte de se montrer un mauvais passager. » La promesse contenue dans ces paroles ainsi que la profondeur gutturale de la voix de Will excitent Sonny jusqu'aux tréfonds. Pourtant, il y a sous-jacent une fragilité qui se réverbère autour de lui et il se promet de faire très attention à ne pas pousser Will et à le protéger de ses propres doutes. Il croise ses mains sagement sur ses genoux et dit d'un ton soumis « Je ferai ce que l'on me commandera. Quels sont vos désirs ? » Will freine en catastrophe le long du trottoir et, sans même enlever sa ceinture tire Sonny vers lui en tirant sa chemise. Son baiser est brutal et sauvage et Sonny s'offre et s'abandonne pour l'aider à calmer ce feu qu'il sent en lui.

Le repas est déjà en cours quand ils arrivent et ils se glissent à deux places vides éloignées l'une de l'autre. Sonny envoie un baiser dans la direction de Will puis se concentre sur son entrée et écoute son père et Victor avoir une discussion un peu tendue. Il voit sa mère parler avec Will mais n'entend pas ce qu'ils se disent, Will fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil vers Sonny. Puis il sourit et Sonny attend avec impatience le plat suivant pour que le dîner finisse vite et qu'il puisse kidnapper son petit ami dans sa chambre. Quand tout le monde change de pièce pour le café, il se dirige vers lui alors qu'Adrienne lui tient la main avec gentillesse. Il n'interrompt pas le moment et remercie sa mère intérieurement pour être là pour Will ce soir particulièrement. Maintenant, c'est à son tour de remettre Will d'aplomb et il lève un sourcil suggestif. Trois minutes plus tard, ils sont sur son lit, s'embrassant avec tendresse et, bientôt, Sonny câline Will en lui murmurant des mots doux. Will lui murmure enfin « Je n'aime que toi, Sonny, tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter dans ma vie et j'ai besoin de toi, tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais me briser. » Sonny dit « Tu peux te briser si tu veux et je te recollerai. Tu sais bien que je suis à tes ordres. » Le fantasme renouvelé change la donne et Will s'agenouille sur le lit et attrapant le devant de la chemise de Sonny d'un coup sec, l'ouvre en arrachant la moitié des boutons...


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre explicite. A sauter si vous n'êtes pas partant.**

Sonny n'avait jamais essayé ce genre de jeu avant et se demande où il va les mener. Il faut dire qu'il y pense régulièrement depuis leur sortie au lac. Will a l'air d'en être très inspiré et couvre Sonny de baisers. Quand Sonny veut lui rendre la pareille, Will fronce les sourcils et intime « Esclave, tu attendras mon bon vouloir pour faire quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant, je t'ordonne de rester allongé et de te laisser faire, ah et aussi d'apprécier… » Sonny, frustré, obéit, relâchant ses muscles au maximum et sentant les vagues de désir lui secouer la poitrine. Will se promène sur tout son corps, le frottant avec son jean au passage. Le jean de Sonny quant à lui, l'enserre de plus en plus et il se demande si Will va le laisser l'enlever. Il tente le coup et lui demande. Will relève les yeux et le regarde d'un air noir en secouant la tête. Puis il commence à lécher et sucer le cou de Sonny. Sonny laisse échapper un gémissement du bout des lèvres. Will s'arrête et fais glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Sonny « Esclave, je veux tout entendre, il est interdit de me cacher ton plaisir. » Sonny se sent flotter à force de lâcher prise et chaque terminaison nerveuse semble plus réceptive qu'à l'accoutumée. Quand Will commence à l'embrasser derrière l'oreille, il gémit de tout son mieux. Will halète « C'est mieux… Je t'accorde une faveur. » Ses mains descendent vers a fermeture du jean de Sonny et bientôt, il se retrouve complètement nu devant Will qui laisse échapper un petit cri d'admiration. Il s'immobilise un instant puis descend et pose sa bouche le long de Sonny et très, très doucement, lèche chaque centimètre de peau. Sonny voit des feux d'artifices derrière ses paupières closes et le supplie d'aller plus vite. Will continue son rythme tout en caressant les cuisses et les fesses de Sonny. De temps en temps, on entend quelques mots susurrés « tout à moi … si parfait… mon amour… » et à chacun, Sonny se sent déborder d'amour et de plaisir. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il répond, ne sait pas où il est, ce que fait Will. Il sait qu'il se sent mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Soudain, Will enlève sa langue et ordonne « Esclave, ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi quand je te suce ! » Sonny fait un effort démesuré et rencontre le regard de Will et l'effort en valait vraiment la peine. Malgré son ton catégorique et dominateur, Will a les yeux doux et brillants. Il prend Sonny dans sa bouche et, maladroitement, le suce pour la première fois. Sonny se sent défaillir. Il garde le contact visuel avec Will et réagit avec force, histoire que Will repère ce qu'il aime. Will n'a pas osé le prendre trop profondément et ne serre pas beaucoup les lèvres mais Sonny est au septième ciel malgré tout. Les émotions se bousculent en lui et il plonge la main dans les cheveux blonds foncés de son amant qui s'interrompt quelques secondes et fait un grand sourire. Il recommence et Sonny sent qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Bientôt, il sent son corps tendu et prêt à libérer son énergie. « Je… Je vais jouir… » Will ne s'arrête pas et bouge un peu la tête ce qui fait cogner Sonny contre son palais. Après quelques légers chocs, Sonny sent son sexe se convulser et se vider. Will avale tout et Sonny en a presque mal tellement c'est bon.

Will lui laisse un peu de temps pour se reprendre puis dit d'un ton péremptoire « Esclave, lève-toi » Envoûté, Sonny se met sur ses jambes. Ses genoux vacillent mais Will rajoute « A genoux devant ton maître » et Sonny se laisse glisser, soumis. Il se retrouve en face de l'érection fabuleuse de Will et sans attendre le prend tout entier, le faisant glisser jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Will piaule, et paraît si vulnérable que Sonny en a les larmes aux yeux. Il caresse doucement ses testicules et se concentre pour donner le meilleur de lui-même. Les pipes sont un de ses points forts et il en a eu beaucoup de retours satisfaits auparavant. Will crie si fort que Sonny a peur qu'on l'entende en bas. Il voit ses genoux trembler et place ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soutenir. Will murmure un « merci » essoufflé qui montre, entre autre, qu'il a quitté son personnage et Sonny coince quelques « Je t'aime » entre deux aller-retours. Will a le souffle de plus en plus court. Sonny sent un liquide chaud et salé lui couler dans la gorge tandis que les doigts de Will lui tirent les cheveux. Il reste stoïque, l'accompagnant dans l'orgasme et ne se levant que pour le serrer dans ses bras en se faisant tomber sur le lit. Will lui atterrit dessus, le corps lourd et amorphe et Sonny perd son souffle. Il le déplace tendrement et murmure « Merci, chaton, c'était… terriblement intense. » Will soupire et répond « Merci à toi, mon Sonny. Tu arrives toujours à me faire sentir mieux. Je suis désolé que tu aies en face de toi un ado en crise avec ses parents… Tu mérites mieux. » Sonny réfléchit avant de répondre. Il veut être sûr de communiquer son adoration et son acceptation de tout ce qui compose Will. « Tu es un être humain, Will avec tes faiblesses et tes grandes qualités. J'aime l'ensemble et je ne te jugerai pas parce que tu as une grande sensibilité. C'est la première chose qui m'a attiré en toi. Et puis si une fois c'est moi qui vais mal, ce sera ton tour d'être là pour moi. De plus,… » ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire « …si c'est de cette façon que je peux te rassurer, je vais commencer à adorer tes petites faiblesses ! » Will rit et se glisse sous les draps. Sonny le rejoint et s'endort l'esprit léger.


	36. Chapter 36

**Un chapitre d'avance pour mes lecteurs français assidus, vous avez bien mérité ça! Allez lisez pendant que je me mets à la traduction.**

Le samedi suivant, Sonny est de très bonne humeur. Il est rassuré de sentir son corps tout à fait remis de l'opération et d'arriver à étudier, s'occuper de la paperasse à Common Ground et surtout de suivre le rythme d'enfer soumis par un Will de plus en plus enthousiaste sexuellement. Il n'arrive jamais à refuser, Will lui fait toujours autant d'effet et il se dit que vivre ensemble est vraiment quelque chose à reporter car il ne fermerait pas l'œil de ses nuits. La veille, Will a passé la soirée avec ses parents, histoire de recoller les morceaux, et Sonny est optimiste. Après tout, il y a un grand soleil dehors, Will et lui sont amoureux et ce soir, ils assistent au fameux concert. Will doit passer le prendre en fin d'après-midi et il prend un grand soin à s'habiller, se rappelant une remarque de Will à ce sujet. Il compte lui en mettre plein la vue pour que Will soit fier d'être vu avec lui. Il passe un quart d'heure à arranger ses cheveux, se doutant que Will fichera le tout en l'air avec l'habitude qu'il a de passer la main dedans.

Will se présente un peu à l'avance et Sonny, qui était en train d'essayer sa dixième chemise, entend Henderson l'appeler. Il finit tranquillement de fermer les boutons et attrape sa veste. Il l'aperçoit en descendant les escaliers. Will a la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et il est si beau que Sonny s'arrête au milieu des marches. Ils restent quelques instants à se boire du regard et Sonny sent son cœur battre aussi fort que le jour où il a rencontré Will. Il se remet à descendre et glisse sa main dans celle de Will « Tu es magnifique. » Will a un sourire peu convaincu et répond « C'est toi qui est à couper le souffle. Comment j'ai fait pour que tu veuilles être avec moi ? » Sonny, tout attendri, le serre dans ses bras et murmure « En me faisant perdre tous mes moyens. Quand je te touche, je n'arrive pas à penser. Et puis en étant merveilleux, tout le temps. Je t'aime. »

Sonny se plante devant la porte du conducteur d'un air résolu. Il tend la main vers Will qui le regarde avec un petit sourire et ne bouge pas le petit doigt. Sonny fait un petit mouvement impatient et le défie du regard. Will répond « Ça va coûter très cher… » Sonny se fait séducteur « J'ai une bonne monnaie d'échange. » Le sourire de Will s'élargit et il dit « Alors ça durera très longtemps… » Sonny sent son estomac se contracter et ferme inconsciemment sa main sur la poignée de la voiture « Ton prix sera le mien. Je suis de plus en plus en forme. Je ne sais même pas si tu pourras suivre… » Le désir à nu dans les yeux de Will fait souhaiter à Sonny pendant un instant de laisser tomber le concert et de passer des paroles aux actions. Mais Will cède et lui tend les clés.

Le concert a lieu dans un pré dans la ville voisine et ils n'ont pas beaucoup le temps de discuter car le portable de Will se met à sonner. Il répond « Allô ?… Ah, Salut !… Oui, on y va là justement… Ah, dommage… Oui, oui… On voit ça mardi ?… OK je lui dis… A plus ! » Il se tourne vers Sonny avec un grand sourire « C'est Adam. Il peut pas aller au concert mais Mel y sera. Il nous dit de bien en profiter ! » Sonny profite de l'attention que lui demande la conduite pour garder un air neutre. Il sait que Will aime bien Adam et il a oublié de lui dire de se méfier de lui. Il décide de ne pas gâcher la soirée et cherche où se garer. Il y a des parkings improvisés un peu partout, tous pleins à craquer. Il finit par coincer la voiture contre un arbre pendant que Will envoie un texto. Ils sortent et se prennent la main jusqu'aux barrières. Les agents de sécurité débouchent leurs bouteilles et les laissent passer. Will regarde son téléphone et sourit « Mel est déjà là. Près du bar, évidemment ! Regarde. » Il montre la photo qu'il vient de recevoir. Abby et Mel leur sourient et Abby a mis ses mains en oreilles de lapin derrière son amie. Sonny rit et dit « Je sens que ça va être une bonne soirée.

La pelouse est remplie et ils doivent pousser des coudes et éviter de se faire marcher sur les pieds. Sonny a passé son bras autour des épaules de Will et ne fait pas attention au dos à sa droite qu'il bouscule un peu. Le type se retourne et l'appelle « Sonny ? » « Brian ? » Will fait à Brian son sourire le plus poli et attend patiemment. Sonny apprécie qu'il respecte ses amitiés, même si, en fait, lui et Brian ne se sont pas vus depuis un petit moment. Il décide de reporter les retrouvailles et se contente de lancer « Bon concert, on se téléphone un de ces quatre ? » Brian fait un petit signe de tête un peu figé et part dans une autre direction. Will le remercie d'un sourire et ajoute « Si tu veux aller discuter avec lui après… On n'est pas très pote lui et moi, mais… » Le ton de Will est suffisant pour donner à Sonny l'envie d'éclater de rire et il porte la main de son chéri jaloux à sa bouche. Il entend un hurlement hystérique « Sonny, Will, lâchez-vous deux minutes et venez voir votre pauvre cousine délaissée ! » Une Abby imbibée est en train de sauter en l'air avec Mel. Pas de Chad à l'horizon, mais le ton d'Abby est trop léger pour qu'il s'inquiète. « Vos mecs n'assurent pas ? » Mel secoue la tête et singe avec une grosse voix « Tu comprends Mel, c'est important, c'est pour mes affaires… » à quoi Abby rétorque, en une parfaite imitation de Chad en contraste avec son air de poupée aux boucles blondes « Oui, mais tu vois Abby, j'ai promis à ma tante de l'aider, et je savais pas que c'était ce soir le concert et puis, regarde, y aura Mel ! ». Sonny demande à Mel « Quelles affaires ? Il fait quoi dans la vie ? » Mel répond, étonnée « Tu savais pas ? Il bosse comme avocat stagiaire. Il m'a même dit qu'il a croisé ton père deux trois fois… » Sonny fronce les sourcils « Il avait un repas d'affaire ? » « Je sais pas trop… » Les musiciens, déjà installés sur scène, font sonner quelques accords et tout le monde se met à hurler et taper des mains. Sonny se joint aux autres en regardant le bonheur sans fard sur le visage de son homme.

Le groupe est vraiment bon et Sonny est admiratif des goûts musicaux de Will. Il n'est lui-même pas très regardant, aimant plus danser qu'écouter et il se met bientôt à secouer les bras et les jambes jusqu'à ce que Will l'attrape et l'entoure d'un bras, puis lui fait un baiser sur la joue « Je t'aime ! » hurle-t-il et Sonny le fait tourner dans ses bras. La chanson suivant est plus douce et les couples se forment autour d'eux. Sonny enlace Will comme il en rêvait depuis longtemps et se laisse bercer par la mélodie, oublieux du temps et des autres personnes. A la fin de la chanson, il ouvre enfin les yeux et voit Mel le regarder avec un regard envieux. Il se détache de Will qui sursaute et lui lance un regard de reproche et fait un signe vers les filles « Tu veux pas te montrer galant ? Tout le monde n'est pas avec son chéri ce soir…» Will secoue la tête et se dirige vers Abby. Quant à lui, il embarque Mel dans une danse folle, la faisant tourbillonner et ils rient à gorge déployée pendant que Sonny se demande si c'est Adam qu'il a croisé l'autre jour au cabinet d'avocat.


	37. Chapter 37

Ce soir-là, Sonny emmène Will dans son studio et se jette sur lui dès la porte fermée. Il a eu envie de lui toute la soirée et de le voir insouciant et plein d'énergie, de danser dans ses bras, de regarder son profil au retour dans la voiture que Will a insisté pour conduire, tout a contribué a le rendre fou de désir et il tire sur les habits en travers de son chemin sans trop faire attention. Will se laisse faire avec une confiance qui est si absolue, que Sonny s'immobilise et plonge son regard dans le sien pour dire « Chaton, tu sais que tu rends ma vie dix fois plus ensoleillée ? » Will fait un sourire à faire fondre un glaçon et répond « Je sais. Parce que pour moi, c'est pareil. J'ai rêvé de toi si longtemps… » Sonny sent sa poitrine se gonfler et plonge la langue dans la bouche de Will voulant tout prendre et tout lui donner. Ils s'unissent dans un long baiser et commencent à glisser l'un contre l'autre en harmonie. Sonny sent son corps trembler et ne tente pas de se contrôler. Lui aussi sait que Will accepte tout de lui et il se laisse se désagréger et perdre son unité pour en trouver une nouvelle qui les contient tous les deux et en laquelle ils vont à la rencontre l'un de l'autre, anticipant les besoins et désir de leur partenaire. Il explore Will et le fait crier de bonheur, proférant des « Je t'aime » et des « Encore, plus fort... ». Il sent une sauvagerie le mener jusqu'au bout de ses capacités physiques et en même temps une grande tendresse, une envie de protéger Will et de le faire se sentir bien dans ses bras. Il lui semble qu'il n'arrivera jamais à lui faire comprendre exactement à quel point il l'aime et il utilise tout ce qu'il est pour faire passer le message, la proclamation '_Will est à moi et tout est pour le mieux tant qu'il sera là_.' A la fin de leur étreinte, Will a des larmes plein les yeux et Sonny les embrasse au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulent sur ses joues.

Allongés dans le noir, les mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, leurs doigts se caressant les paumes paresseusement, Sonny déclare « Je vais rester ici maintenant. Je vais mieux et je commence à me heurter avec mes parents. Ma mère est quelqu'un de très bien mais elle commence à m'étouffer. » Will soupire discrètement et Sonny sursaute et demande « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » « Rien. » La voix de Will est très légèrement tendue et Sonny ne veut pas laisser passer ça. « Will, dis-moi. J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qu'il y a dans ta tête. Sinon, je ne peux plus respirer. » Will serre doucement les doigts dans ceux de Sonny. « Non, c'est vraiment rien. C'est juste quand tu parles de tes parents. J'aimerai avoir les mêmes problèmes que toi. J'aime les miens mais c'est à un autre niveau. » Sonny se rappelle des déprimes profondes de Will dues à Sami et Lucas et se dit que, oui, ses parents sont géniaux et il se promet de leur offrir quelque chose pour les remercier d'avoir pris soin de lui. « Et si j'invitais tes parents à dîner, ici ? » Dans l'obscurité, Sonny perçoit un mouvement dans l'ombre de Will. Il entend le sourire dans sa voix « Tu es assuré contre les incendies ? Et les tremblements de terre ? Et les coulées de lave ? » « N'exagère pas, non plus. Ta mère est adorable avec moi. » « Oui, parce que tu m'a sauvé la vie. Et parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle a remarqué que j'étais heureux avec toi. Mais papa n'est pas d'accord et s'ils s'affrontent là-dessus, les retombées peuvent être vraiment dures à supporter. Je tiens trop à toi pour te faire subir ça maintenant. » Sonny porte la main de Will à ses lèvres et appuie dessus avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Il sent Will vibrer. « Mon amour, pour toi, je peux supporter. Je revois encore en rêve cette nuit-là quand tu montais sur la falaise, que je me sentais si impuissant et si désespéré. Tant que je peux agir et tenir et te soutenir, je le ferai. Après tout, je suis le petit-neveu de Victor Kiriakis. Les affrontements, je connais. Et ton père a beau être dur, je sens qu'il t'aime et qu'il cherche à te protéger, même si c'est maladroit. » Il y a un grand silence, comme une pierre qui tombe au fond d'un puits mousseux. Puis les bras de Will l'encercle et il entend un souffle dans son oreille « Merci d'être toi. Merci de m'aimer. Tu es le plus beau cadeau que la vie ait pu me faire. » Sonny se met à pleurer.

Après une grasse matinée délicieuse, Sonny ouvre un œil prudent vers son réveil. Il n'est pas loin de onze heures. Il doit faire son service au café en fin d'après-midi et d'ici-là il doit réviser un peu. Il s'arrache à la chaleur envoûtante du corps de Will et profite de son sommeil lourd pour ouvrir son laptop et revoir ses notes d'économie. Vers midi, il réfléchit à un brunch à partager avec Will. Il veut faire de ce week-end une parenthèse magique dans leur vie et hésite entre un pique-nique dans le parc ou une virée Chez Rouge pour commander des plats de chef. Après tout, c'est Will qui a eu les billets pour le concert, c'est à lui de se bouger. Il en est là de ses pensées quand Will est réveillé avec violence par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il se jette dessus et reconnaît la voix saccadée de sa cousine « Sonny, Chad a disparu. Depuis, hier soir. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre et tout à l'heure il a appelé mais il a été coupé. Il paraissait paniqué. Je ne sais pas où il est. J'ai besoin d'aide, Sonny, s'il te plaît. » Sonny attrape son jean et son manteau et répond, le téléphone coincé sous le menton « On arrive, Abby. Dis-moi où te rejoindre ? »


	38. Chapter 38

**Désolée pour les retards mais je suis un peu malade et un peu prise par mon boulot. Du coup, l'anglais reste décalé et voilà pour vous :**

C'est une fois en voiture que Sonny remarque que Will a boutonné sa chemise de travers. Ce détail le gêne bien plus qu'il ne le devrait et il prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Will pose sa main sur sa cuisse et dit « Attendons avant de nous faire des films. Si ça se trouve, il a perdu le réseau pour une raison toute con et peut-être qu'Abigail s'exagère son ton. » Sonny se contente de lui jeter un coup d'œil peu convaincu. Mais il se raisonne et y réfléchit « Tu veux dire, genre rentrer dans un tunnel ? » Will secoue la tête « Non, plutôt... Je sais pas, dans un coin paumé ? Où à l'hôpital ? C'est interdit et on a pu lui dire de raccrocher. Comme quand on était là-bas, personne n'a pu m'appeler pendant toute la semaine. C'était royal. » L'hôpital est une bonne idée. Un accident, par exemple. Will met le clignotant et se gare près de l'entrée administrative. Il connaît des collègues de leur tante et s'il en croise un, ils pourront avoir des renseignements plus rapidement que s'ils essaient à l'entrée. Sonny le suit dans le corridor et reconnaît la machine à café où il avait aperçu Cam et l'infirmier. Cette vue lui donne envie de vomir et il pose une main sur l'épaule de Will « M'amour, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je peux te laisser continuer un moment ? » Will fronce les sourcils et glisse sa main sous la mâchoire de Sonny. « Bien sûr, chéri. Mais si tu veux je peux t'accompagner. Tu as vraiment pas l'air bien. » Sonny le remercie d'un sourire et secoue la tête « Pas la peine de perdre du temps. Plus vite on pourra rassurer Abby, mieux ce sera. » Il trouve une petite porte de service et se glisse dehors, entre le bâtiment de l'hôpital et le parking des ambulances. C'est une allée étroite et à cause du local à poubelle au bout, l'air y est nauséabond et pourtant, il se sent mieux. Il sursaute en entendant un bruit de métal heurtant le sol. Il se dit qu'un agent d'entretien a du faire tomber un couvercle puis entend un cri et des halètements. Il court aussi vite qu'il le peut et voit deux silhouettes, une allongée et toute molle, et l'autre penchée sur la première, longue et parfaitement reconnaissable « Chad ? » Chad se retourne, l'air si coupable que Sonny en a le souffle coupé. A ses pieds, Cam est couvert de sang, le visage tuméfié. « Chad, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? » Chad a l'air hagard et répond « Oui… Non… Tu comprends pas… Je n'ai… »Sonny tente d'estimer si Cam a l'air de respirer. Une pensée idiote lui traverse l'esprit, ils sont déjà à l'hôpital, comme ça, il sera rapide à emmener aux urgences. Chad fait un pas vers lui et Sonny place instinctivement sa main sur son ventre et recule. Chad s'immobilise et plaide « Sonny, tu m'connais… » Il a des yeux affolés, le corps secoué de frissons. Sonny répond enfin « Bien sûr, Chad, mais là,… Je t'avais dit de laisser tomber, tu es dans une super merde maintenant… » Chad tourne la tête en entendant un bruit de pas et ils voient des agents de sécurité arriver sur eux. Sonny entend Will crier « Sonny, ne t'approche pas de lui, regarde ce qu'il lui a fait ! » Deux baraques attrapent les poignets de Chad qui se défend et hurle « Non, non, laissez-moi… Je n'ai pas eu le choix… » Il réussit à se libérer et s'enfuit vers le parking, poursuivi par les gardes. L'un d'eux est en train d'appeler la police par talkie-walkie et Sonny se met à espérer qu'ils rattrapent Chad avant que les policiers débarquent et lui tirent dessus. Will s'est agenouillé devant Cam et touche son crâne d'une main hésitante. « Tu crois qu'il est… ? » Sonny n'arrive pas à s'avancer ni à parler. Will se retourne et s'approche doucement pour lui prendre la main. Le contact fait du bien à Sonny dont la respiration se relâche. Des urgentistes arrivent pour soulever Cam et l'un d'entre eux demande à Sonny « Pouvez-vous décrire ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Sonny secoue la tête « Je n'ai rien vu. Il était comme ça, quand… » Les brancardiers sont vite repartis et Sonny et Will se retrouvent seuls. Sonny tremble et Will lui frotte le bras et l'épaule « Mon chéri, viens, il faut qu'on s'occupe de toi. » « Mais, Chad... » « On ne peut rien faire, là maintenant. Mon amour, je t'en supplie suis-moi. » Sonny écrase les doigts de Will et fait quelques pas hésitants.

Dans l'agitation qui suit, entre l'arrivée de Roman et de ses hommes, la chasse à l'homme infructueuse, Abby devenant hystérique au téléphone avec sa mère et Will attrapant le combiné pour la calmer et y arrivant magnifiquement, Sonny se fait traîner plus ou moins contre son gré dans une des salles de consultations et Maxine, l'amie de sa tante, lui fait ingurgiter des calmants. Will revient, le visage calme et concentré « Cam s'en sort bien, pour le moment. Ils vérifient avec des radios. Il est encore inconscient. » Sonny digère l'information « Et … ? » « Ils l'ont perdu pour le moment. J'ai expliqué à mon grand-père, pour qu'il comprenne ce qui l'a poussé à ça. » Sonny ferme les yeux « Tu m'inquiète mon amour. Je te ramène chez toi. » Sonny a un petit sourire en entendant la fermeté du ton de Will. Il a besoin de son soutien et Will assure alors que Chad est aussi son ami. Il rouvre les yeux et l'embrasse doucement « Merci, chaton, mais on devrait aller voir Abby. Elle est toute seule pour le moment. Je me sens mieux et tant que tu es là, je tiendrais. » Will le serre dans ses bras et dit « Je puise ma force en toi, mon chéri. »


	39. Chapter 39

Abby, Mel, Adam, Sonny et Will se retrouvent au Brady Pub. Mel et Abby sont penchées l'une contre l'autre, les cheveux emmêlés. Les yeux d'Abby sont sillonnés de rouge mais elle ne pleure plus et semble surtout épuisée. Will a sa main dans la sienne et l'autre autour des épaules de Sonny qui a entamé une conversation avec Mel et Adam sur le voyage en Europe qu'ils prévoient de faire durant l'été. Adam regarde Mel avec tendresse, un peu comme Will le regarde lui et Sonny se sent de plus mal à l'aise. Le type a l'air détendu et direct. Si Justin n'avait pas eu l'air si sérieux, Sonny se serait posé des questions sur ses sources. Il a du mal à se forcer à agir de façon décontracté après ses épreuves de la journée et de plus, il s'inquiète de voir Mel bien accrochée.

Ils rentrent au studio, la main de Will dans la sienne, ravagés de fatigue et s'écroulent sur le lit. Sonny n'a qu'une envie, se glisser sous les couvertures, mais Will se relève et le tire vers la salle de bain. « Allez, Sonny, ça te fera du bien… » « Mmmmm » Il fourre la tête sous un coussin et sent les mains de Will se glisser sous ses aisselles et le soulever. Il se laisse faire et atterrit dans la douche, enveloppé dans les bras de Will. Les premières gouttes lui font l'effet d'une agression et il sent son corps se tendre, puis se relaxer complètement. Will le savonne et le frictionne avec le loofa, si bien que Sonny sent son énergie se rééquilibrer. Il attrape le loofa et lui retourne la pareille. Will se laisse faire et Sonny, qui le tient dans les bras, remarque le changement dans les muscles de Will, le léger tremblement, et prend vraiment conscience des efforts que Will a fourni quand lui s'est effondré. Il dessine du doigt le contour mouillé du visage confiant et lumineux et l'embrasse très doucement. Il est récompensé par un sourire émerveillé et ils restent là, un moment à se regarder, simplement. Puis Sonny se secoue, éteint l'eau et attrape une serviette pour envelopper Will. Il met un peignoir et se met à frotter Will jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout sec. Ils vont se poser dans la cuisine et Will s'assoit pendant que Sonny prépare une infusion. Ils ne parlent pas et se contentent de profiter de l'atmosphère tranquille de l'appartement. Sonny laisse traîner son regard sur Will, sur son torse nu dont il connaît maintenant les lignes et les courbes, il peut s'en rappeler la douceur sous ses doigts. Will lui lance des coups d'œil par intermittence, comme pour vérifier qu'il est toujours là et sinon paraît perdu dans ses pensées. Sonny ne lui demande rien. Il sait qu'il a besoin de se remettre d'aplomb. Il pose la théière en forme d'éléphant, qu'il a ramené d'Inde et se dit qu'un jour, il faudra qu'il raconte à Will ce jour de marché un peu fou où il l'a acheté, le jeu de marchandage avec le vendeur qui parlait en même temps à son voisin de stand sans se rendre compte que Sonny comprenait un minimum la langue et entendait qu'il cherchait à lui vendre trois fois trop cher. Sonny avait fait une réponse à une de ces remarques et le marchand s'était tu, puis ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un prix raisonnable, malgré de grands éclats sur l'effort que cela demandait. La théière est un peu usée maintenant et Sonny se rend compte à quel point il est installé à Salem et que finalement, les grands voyages ne lui disent plus rien. Il dit d'une voix absente « Les projets de Mel et Adam ont l'air grandioses, je doute qu'ils aient le temps de tout faire. Les fjords de Norvège, Barcelone, Prague, … Ils vont passer leur temps dans des avions… » « Tu parles d'expérience ? » Sonny hoche la tête « Quoiqu'à deux, ça doit rendre les trajets aussi agréables que le reste. J'aimerais bien partir un de ces quatre avec toi. Peut-être à Paris ou en Grèce ? » Will a un petit mouvement de menton et son regard se rallume « Ça me dirait aussi ! » Il tend la main à travers la table et Sonny pose son mug pour la prendre. « Je t'aime, Will. » Will ne répond pas tout de suite. Sonny patiente. Will se lève et vient s'asseoir sur ses genoux et blottit sa tête dans le cou de Sonny qui pose son menton sur les cheveux blonds. Il entend un murmure et doit tendre l'oreille au maximum pour comprendre « Tu m'as appris l'amour. Sans toi, je serai une âme perdue. » Sonny l'enserre de ses bras, se sentant plus fort que jamais. Un géant tenant dans ses mains un cœur plus pur qu'un joyau.

Will attrape le haut du pyjama gris que Sonny lui a passé et l'enfile puis attrape son portable pour le faire sonner pour 8h. Sonny demande « Tu es sûr ? Tu pourrais te reposer demain et te tenir au courant. » Will appuie le bouton et glisse ses pieds, froids d'avoir marché sur le carrelage, contre les chaussettes de Sonny le frileux. « On ne peut pas faire grand chose pour le moment et ça me changera les idées. Tu vas retourner au café ? » Sonny baisse les yeux et acquiesce. Il s'est retenu assez longtemps, l'inactivité lui pèse, il aime tout faire à la fois, jongler sa vie et se lancer des défis. En plus, réalise-t-il, Chad ne sera pas là demain matin et cette prise de conscience lui fait plus mal que l'épisode de l'après-midi. Qu'en est-il de l'avenir de Common Ground ? Arrivera-t-il à tenir le cap ? En un sens, voilà un défi à sa mesure et qui l'occupera comme le dit Will. Ils se font pleins de baisers tendres et s'endorment emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, à l'abri dans leur cocon.


	40. Chapter 40

**Scenes intimes, ne lisez que si vous voulez...**

En quelques jours, Sonny a repris les choses en main au café. Il n'a pas insisté sur les raisons de l'absence de Chad vu que les journaux se sont chargés de le faire avec des titres violents. Il n'aime pas ce tapage et reste à l'affût d'un texto de Will à propos des recherches. Mais le dernier en date (de cinq minutes plus tôt) ne mentionne que l'ennui profond inspiré par son professeur d'économie appliquée. Et le fait qu'il l'aime. Ce qui n'avance pas à grand chose (N'empêche que Sonny garde précieusement tous ces messages, il ne se lasse pas de lire que Will l'aime. Ce sont des petites capsules d'oxygène) et Sonny se demande où Chad a bien pu aller ? A-t-il demandé de l'aide à son père, malgré leur relation à couteaux tirés et le fait que Chad a juré qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais rien ? Ou bien a-t-il quitté la région, dans un bus peut-être ? Sonny se perd en conjecture et s'inquiète. Il a demandé à son père ce que Chad risque et avec le délit de fuite, les choses se présentent très mal. Quel gâchis…

Le mercredi soir, Sonny a invité les parents de Will à dîner chez lui. Il préfère nettement l'idée à celle de les faire venir chez les Kiriakis. Adrienne s'est permis quelques remarques sur Sami ces derniers temps qui ont fait bondir Sonny. « Maman, fais attention, si ça t'échappe devant Will, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. » Adrienne a eu l'air blessée « Je peux encore dire ce que je pense. Je suis chez moi que je sache. » « Oui, mais je suis avec Will et si tu attaques sa famille, tu l'attaques lui. Tu crois que c'est facile à vivre ? Tu pourrais te passer de les juger. » Adrienne a soupiré et a marmonné quelque chose. Il n'a pas dormi avec Will depuis lundi matin et quand il l'appelle pour lui demander s'il veut qu'il vienne plus tôt pour l'aider à préparer, Sonny répond, le cœur battant, « Oui, euh, deux, trois heures avant, c'est possible ? » « Pourquoi ? » répond Will en riant « Tu prépares un soufflé ? Ou un buffet de fruits de mer ? » « Tu veux que je serve ça ? » Will rit encore plus « Mais, non, mon amour, je veux dire, pourquoi tant de temps ? » Sonny baisse la voix pour ne pas être entendu par ses employés et dit avec une lenteur délibérée « J'ai besoin de me préparer psychologiquement et surrrrtout physiquement et pour ça j'aurai besoin de ton aide… » Il lui semble entendre une respiration un peu haletante au bout du fil mais il se trompe peut-être. Après quelques secondes de silence, Will répond d'une voix changée « Trois heures, alors. Pour que tu sois vraiment prêt. Tu veux que j'amène quelque chose ? » Sonny répond simplement « Toi. »

Mais Will amène plusieurs choses. Une bouteille de vin. Il doit connaître les goûts de ses parents, c'est une bonne idée. Sonny sort du soda pour Will et place la bouteille sur le bord du comptoir. Puis Will lui tend une boîte d'une main pas très assurée. Sonny la prend délicatement entre ses doigts et lève un sourcil interrogateur. Will ne dit rien. Dans la boîte, il y a une fleur d'hibiscus orange, dont la courte tige est encastrée dans une petite réserve d'eau. « C'est pour poser sur la table… si tu veux bien sûr. » Sonny ouvre la boîte et sourit. « Il faudra que je pense à t'offrir des fleurs moi aussi. Crois-moi, la sensation est fabuleuse. » Et bien sûr la dernière chose que Will a emmené est sa libido. Sonny se retrouve allongé sur son lit, les bras maintenus en place par les mains de Will enserrant ses poignets. Leurs deux érections se frottent à travers leurs pantalons et bientôt, la main de Will s'est glissée dans le caleçon de Sonny et se met à frotter avec détermination. Sonny s'émerveille de la vitesse à laquelle Will a appris à lui faire du bien. Il gémit tant et bien, essayant d'embrasser Will et de se libérer pour le déshabiller mais Will le bat d'une longueur et enlève rapidement tout ce qu'il porte. La vue de Will nu est quelque chose à laquelle Sonny ne s'habituera jamais. Il se relève et se colle contre Will en le faisant reculer contre le mur. Tout en l'embrassant furieusement, il se débarrasse de ses propres vêtements, aidé par Will, qui en devient presque violent dans ses mouvements. Sonny en devient fou et prépare Will toujours collé au mur et lui souffle « Reste exactement comme ça… » Will acquiesce, les yeux presque sombres et lui vole un dernier baiser avant que Sonny aille chercher le nécessaire. Il se place sous Will et s'introduit avec rapidité. Will retient son souffle et murmure « Oui… » Sonny se lâche et fais des coups de plus en plus fort, le faisant rebondir contre la cloison, en mordillant la bouche de Will et en lui caressant les côtes avec rudesse. Will expire en petits soupirs aigus qui vont directement dans le bas-ventre de Sonny, sans passer par son cerveau et le font s'adapter amenant Will à se détendre dans se bras comme une poupée de chiffon. Sonny ne voit plus rien, emporté par le désir et la sensation de Will qui l'enserre, il sent son orgasme se profiler et n'y tenant plus, éjacule dans un grand tourbillon de bonheur. Will le serre dans ses bras et une fois revenu sur terre, Sonny s'aperçoit avec désarroi qu'il a oublié de s'occuper de Will. Il arrive à articuler « Will, chaton, excuse-moi … » Will répond, un sourire béat sur les lèvres « Tu veux t'excuser de quoi ? De m'avoir fait découvrir de nouvelles sensations inconnues ? » Sonny sourit aussi, flatté et explique « Non, de t'avoir oublié. » Il descend la main mais Will l'attrape au passage et répond. « Pas la peine, mon chéri. Ça fait un petit moment déjà mais je me suis douté que tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte, j'ai bien senti que tu étais très loin. C'était beau à voir et à sentir. Merci. » Sonny se sent fondre. Il sort de Will et fait un tour vers la salle de bain. Au retour, il trouve Will installé dans le lit, lui tendant les bras pour un câlin. Après avoir vérifié le temps qu'il leur reste avant de se mettre au travail (encore pas mal), Sonny s'y jette tout heureux.


	41. Chapter 41

Couché contre Will, Sonny se permet un moment hors du monde et de ses soucis. Il se concentre sur la chaleur émanant de son torse, sur ses doigts posés dans ses cheveux, sur le silence ouaté de la pièce, contenant encore en écho leurs cris de passions et d'amour. Il sent que tant qu'il aura tout ça, que Will sera là pour lui, il tiendra le coup contre tout. Il essaime des petits baisers légers le long de son bras et arrivé à l'épaule, il frotte son nez contre les muscles de Will. Il n'a aucune réponse de sa part et lève les yeux. Will s'est endormi comme un bébé et Sonny n'ose plus bouger de peur de briser cette vision paisible. Il doit s'y arracher pour faire un tour aux toilettes et, une fois dans salle de bain, a un sourire en se voyant dans le miroir, les cheveux dans tous les sens, la peau zébrée de rouge. Les parents de Will n'ont pas intérêt à arrive trop tôt, sinon, il ne saura plus où se mettre.

Il se glisse de nouveau dans le lit, sa peau à quelques millimètres de celle de Will, le cœur battant un peu plus vite. Il se place derrière lui et pose sa tête au-dessus de son épaule en le touchant à peine. Au bout d'une minute, Will se retourne et a un mouvement de bras un peu trop brusque vers le crâne de Sonny qui l'attrape avant de se prendre une claque. Will ouvre les yeux en sursautant puis fait un si grand sourire que Sonny en a le souffle coupé. Il tend les lèvres, en demande et Will y répond, lui faisant un baiser ouvert à cause du sourire. Ça n'empêche pas Sonny de continuer à l'embrasser et il le chatouille un peu pour le refaire sourire. Will se tortille et lui tape la main de Sonny qui recule et cogne son sexe. La bouche de Will change encore de forme et fait un O parfait. Sonny saute sur l'occasion et commence à frotter. Will arque son dos et l'encourage. Sonny descend et le prend dans sa bouche jusqu'au fond de la gorge. Une lointaine petite voix lui rappelle qu'il y a un repas à préparer, une douche à prendre, l'appart à nettoyer, mais il n'arrive pas à l'écouter. Will fait bien trop de bruit.

Sonny s'est rarement douché aussi vite. Pendant que Will passe un coup d'aspirateur. Le repas est prêt mais il reste pas mal de choses à faire et plus beaucoup de temps. Sonny se sèche vite fait et part en catastrophe s'habiller, glissant sur une de ses chaussettes et emportant dans sa chute une de ses plantes en pot qui s'écrase en répandant de la terre partout. « Merde ! » Will rapproche l'aspirateur et tapote l'épaule de Sonny qui est accroupi en train de ramasser les morceaux « Laisse, je m'en occupe. » Sonny s'énerve et repousse sa main « Non, c'est ma faute ! » Will s'accroupit aussi et attrape la tête de Sonny et la fait pivoter vers lui. Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et insiste avec douceur « Laisse-moi faire et va t'habiller et te faire beau. Je sais que tu stresses. Moi aussi, crois-moi. Pas la peine que tu te crées du boulot supplémentaire, non ? » Sonny le remercie d'un mouvement de tête et s'habille rapidement puis repart dans la salle de bain. « Et ne passe pas deux heures à te coiffer, chéri, tu es très beau comme tu es ! » Sonny rit, la main sur une de ses mèches. Déjà un vieux couple ? C'est une sensation étonnement agréable parce que c'est Will et qu'avec lui, tout est agréable. Il ressort et trouve Will en train de préparer les apéritifs. Il s'approche par derrière, lui enserre la taille et l'embrasse dans le cou. Will s'interrompt et gémit doucement. « Tu me rends fou, Will… » « Sonny, c'est plus le moment… » Et c'est là bien sûr que Sonny entend une petite toux sèche. Priant pour qu'au moins, ce soit Sami, il relâche Will doucement et affiche un sourire un peu gêné. Manque de pot, devant lui se tient Lucas, et si Sonny s'était attendu à l'air furieux de l'autre jour au parc, il s'est lourdement trompé. Lucas a l'air au bord de l'apoplexie. On dirait qu'il a pris un coup au ventre aussi et il pose une main sur la table, le coude plié. Sonny et Will se regarde, incertains, mais sont sauvés par l'arrivée tonitruante de Sami. « Bonsoir, Sonny ! J'espère qu'on est bien à l'heure. C'est tellement difficile de se garer par ici ! J'ai amené du gâteau au chocolat. C'est le préféré de Will. Quand il était petit, il le mangeait tellement vite, qu'il finissait couvert de marron de la tête aux pieds ! » Will rougit et grommelle « Merci, maman… » et Sonny tend les mains vers le plat en répondant d'un ton léger « Merci, Mme Horton, c'est parfait. Je comptais justement sur vous pour me raconter le plus d'anecdote possible sur Will quand il était gamin, que je puisse me l'imaginer. Il devait être terriblement mignon. » Will lui donne un petit coup de coude et prend sa mère dans ses bras en lui soufflant quelque chose que Sonny aurait bien aimé entendre. Il serre les dents et se tourne vers Lucas en lui désignant une des chaises de la cuisine « Désolé, je n'ai pas de canapé, alors l'apéro se prend ici. Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? » Will pose le soda sur la table « La même chose que moi, papa ? » Lucas acquiesce, la bouche pincée et Sami, complètement inconsciente de son hostilité s'exclame « J'espère que tu as quelque chose de plus corsé pour moi, Sonny ! Tu as du whisky ? » Sonny lui fait un signe de tête admiratif. « Malheureusement, non, mais j'ai de la liqueur de menthe qui vient du Portugal ? Si ça vous dit d'essayer ? » « Oh, arrête de me vouvoyer, Sonny, on est en famille ! Tu peux m'appeler Sami ! » Sonny déglutit en se demandant s'il arrivera à redire Lucas comme il l'a déjà fait sous la colère et se dit qu'il gardera M. Horton comme signe de vague respect. Il a beau avoir entendu pis que pendre sur Sami, elle est toujours fabuleuse avec lui et il la laisse mener la conversation, tandis qu'il s'assoit près de Will, la main sur son épaule.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Je change de façon d'écrire pour quelques chapitres. J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci pour tous les commentaires, vous êtes les meilleurs!_**

**_Le point de vue de Will_**

Je sens la main de Sonny sur mon épaule et je m'accroche à cette sensation pour rester fort face à la colère de mon père. Le plus dur, c'est cet air de dégoût qu'il a à chaque fois. A chaque fois, j'espère comme un con qu'il s'y fera, que ça deviendra normal pour lui. Je me rappelle d'une de mes conversations avec Tyler sur son père qui lui a demandé un jour pourquoi il n'essayait pas d'avoir le numéro du serveur qui le matait au restaurant. Tyler dit qu'il en mourait d'embarras. Moi, j'en rêverais. Mon père, que j'aime et qui, malgré tout m'a toujours montré que je comptais pour lui plus que personne d'autre, même pas maman, ne supporte pas qui je suis. Et en un sens, j'arrivais à vivre avec avant parce que je pouvais me séparer deux aspects de ma vie, les mecs qui m'attirait d'un côté, le lien avec mes parents de l'autre avec un océan entre les deux mais maintenant, il y a Sonny qui a rempli l'océan et rapproché les continents, Sonny que j'aime et qui m'aime, enfin je crois… J'ai envie d'y croire, il est si … parfait. Et il me veut moi. Et je le veux dans ma vie, pour toujours et ça veut dire qu'au prochain Noël, je veux qu'il puisse venir dans ma famille et que tout le monde soit OK, comme Maman. Maman qui me regarde avec un air attendri et une larme à l'œil que je suis sûrement le seul à remarquer, qui plaisante avec Sonny sur le menu qu'il a prévu « Je peux manger plus que cette part minuscule, c'est un plat de fillette que tu nous sers ! » Et mon amour qui répond « Je me nourris comme ça. C'est comme ça que je garde ma taille de guêpe et mon teint de jeune fille. » Et il la fait rire pendant que Papa devient un peu plus vert. Des fois, je me sens coupable de le forcer à considérer ces façons d'être si différentes, si bizarres pour lui. Et puis, d'autres, je voudrais qu'il fasse les mêmes efforts que je fais. Il aime bien Sonny, en plus. Il l'admire. Il l'a dit à Justin une fois devant moi. A l'époque, je ne m'imaginais pas avoir un minimum de chance avec lui et j'étais quand même content d'entendre ça. Être raide dingue de quelqu'un qui fait l'unanimité parmi les parents, comme parmi les autres mecs de notre âge, gays ou hétéros, ça en valait la peine, ça en vaut la peine. Et j'ai peur de le perdre, que Lucas le pousse à bout, qu'il en ait marre de tout ce que je traîne avec moi, ces conflits, cette différence là aussi, que Sonny n'a pas connu comme moi avec ses parents tirés d'un catalogue de parents parfaits. Je n'arrive pas à rester assis sans bouger. Je me lève pour aller chercher des trucs tout le temps, jusqu'à ce que Sonny pose sans l'air de rien sa main sur mon bras et me regarde d'un air calme. Je comprends le message et j'essaie de joindre la conversation. Ils parlent de Common Grounds « Ma foi, oui, la clientèle a augmenté depuis qu'on ouvre une demi-heure plus tôt. Ça rend les plannings plus compliqués mais je crois que je vais embaucher quelqu'un de plus » Je m'apprête à rajouter un truc quand maman me coupe l'élan « Au fait, j'ai vu une affiche pour un trois pièces à deux pas du café. Vous devriez aller jeter un œil. L'endroit est vraiment sympa et ça semble sûr. » Sonny lève un sourcil et je baisse les yeux au sol. Je ne sais pas s'il me regarde mais je l'entends dire « Will ne vous a pas dit ? C'est plus trop à l'ordre du jour… » La voix de papa me fait relever la tête. C'est la première fois que je l'entends ce soir « Vous n'allez plus vivre ensemble ? » Il semble incrédule et méfiant. Ça me pousse à répondre « C'est toujours prévu mais sans date précise. Ça se fera quand ça se fera. » Il me jette un regard noir et je me demande pourquoi. C'est ce qu'il voulait, non ? « Après tout le cirque que tu nous a fait l'autre jour ? » Je me sens rougir « Papa… » J'ai réussi à tenir Sonny hors de nos disputes de famille mais j'ai peur ce soir que ça se produise devant lui. Le visage de Maman s'est transformé et je peux presque voir la vapeur sortir de ses narines. « On a discuté et Sonny m'a fait comprendre que… » Il ne me laisse pas finir « Donc, tu écoutes Sonny et pas moi ? » Dans un dernier sursaut de dignité, je réponds « Exactement. » en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les yeux de Sonny s'agrandissent et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revenir une heure en arrière quand j'étais dans ses bras, que tout était facile. Et puis ce que je redoutais arrive « Lucas, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Merci Maman… Le pire c'est qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Mon père s'emporte « Tu veux que je reste là sans rien dire ? Il n'est pas assez mûr pour tout ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi! » Sami répond furieuse « Pas assez mûr pour quoi ? Pour avoir un petit ami, pour coucher avec lui ? Je me rappelle d'un ado qui avait commencé bien tôt lui aussi. Oh, tiens, il est devant moi ! » « Justement, il n'a pas à faire les mêmes erreurs ! » Sonny, qui visiblement n'aime pas se faire traiter d'erreur réagit au quart de tour « Lucas, je comprends que vous ayez votre opinion à notre sujet mais j'apprécierais que vous ne parliez pas comme si nous n'étions pas aussi dans la pièce ! C'est insultant pour moi et infantilisant pour Will. » Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas pleurer devant eux tous. Je repousse ma chaise et dis lentement « J'ai besoin d'air. Excusez-moi. » Et je sors sans les regarder, surtout pas Sonny. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit m'effondrer.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Encore merci de votre soutien et de continuer à lire. Voilà la suite!**_

_**Le point de vue de Lucas**_

C'est pas vrai, je ne vais pas laisser passer ça ! Ils se prennent pour des girouettes et ils voudraient qu'on accepte tout avec le sourire. Je déteste voir Will comme ça, à le regarder l'air stupide. Il se fait embobiner et il ne le voit pas. Sonny a plus d'expérience, il va se lasser de lui, c'est obligé, et après?

Et Sami qui le défend, qui le chouchoute. Il l'appelle Mme Horton au lieu de Brady et elle arracherait la tête à n'importe qui d'autres pour moins que ça mais lui, tout lui est permis !

Je n'ai rien contre Sonny et en fait si Will tournait comme lui dans quelques années, je me dirais que j'ai fait du bon boulot mais c'est loin d'être le cas et à l'heure actuelle, ce dont Will a besoin c'est qu'on le protège. Que je lui empêche d'avoir le cœur brisé. Et puis, qui sait, il a encore le temps de rencontrer une fille spéciale, pas comme les autres, et de changer de cap. Il est assez jeune pour que ça reste de l'expérimentation.

Une fois Will dehors, mon ex-nouvelle compagne me descend en flèche. Et devant un quasi-étranger « Tu es content, Lucas, tu l'as blessé et tu nous as humilié ! Je suis désolée Sonny, » et son ton est très loin d'être désolé « je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec Lucas. C'est à vous de prendre vos décisions, quitte à faire des erreurs. Je serai mal placée pour vous juger. Mais Lucas n'en a rien à faire de ce que je pense. Tu cherches à me faire réagir, c'est réussi ! » Elle est magnifique quand elle est en colère et Dieu sait que je l'aime cette femme, il n'empêche qu'elle est extraordinairement égocentrique. On parle de Will et Sonny et elle pense que je lui en veux à elle ? Je veux juste qu'elle reconnaisse que j'ai raison et qu'elle m'aide à atteindre Will, à lui faire tout arrêter. Sonny doit avoir du succès auprès des autres… hum… Il se recasera vite. Et je lui souhaite bonne chance. Il peut mener sa vie comme il veut mais Will…

Mais ce n'est plus Sami qui m'agresse, c'est le tour de Sonny à nouveau. « Lucas, il va falloir faire avec moi, je ne sortirai pas de votre vie, pas tant que Will voudra de moi. J'aimerais que vous me laissiez une chance pour que voyiez à quel point Will est important pour moi. » Son ton est ferme et sans concessions. Je refuse d'y céder et je réponds « Sonny, tu devrais te montrer raisonnable. Will est incapable d'être un petit ami pour le moment. Il a ses études et des obligations familiales et puis, regardons les choses en face, c'est encore un gamin ! » Et le voilà qui roule les yeux en l'air à présent « A dix-neuf ans ? A cet âge, je faisais le tour du monde avec un duvet sur le dos et je contactais mes parents tous les deux mois. Ils n'ont pas cherché à me protéger contre mon gré. Je comprends bien ce qui vous pousse à dire… » Il comprend !? Il est le père de Will peut-être ? Il le connaît comme moi je le connais ? « Non, tu ne comprends pas Sonny. J'ai plus d'expérience que toi en matière de cœur brisé et tu devrais… » Sami me coupe « Quoi ? Tu m'accuses de ça maintenant ! Tu veux laver notre linge sale en public ? » Elle ajoute « Et je te signalerais que je n'ai jamais vu notre fils aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec Sonny ! Tu veux le rendre malheureux pourquoi ? Pour le punir d'être gay ? » Elle a osé! Je détourne vite les yeux de Sonny, qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle a touché juste. Je croyais vraiment au début, que j'étais ouvert d'esprit. Que le plus important c'était que Will puisse se confier à nous, mais c'est viscéral, quand je vois ces baisers, en public, j'ai envie de vomir. C'est mon fils qu'ils touchent ces obsédés. Je supporterais peut-être qu'il aime un homme de façon platonique. Et où est mon fils au fait ? Ça fait un moment qu'il est sorti ! « Sonny, on va y aller, je veux savoir où est passé Will ! » Mais c'est Sami qui me répond « Regarde autour de toi, Lucas, Sonny n'est plus dans la pièce. Alors arrête de chercher des excuses et présente-moi en plutôt ! »

_**Le point de vue de Sonny**_

Will est assis devant la porte, comme s'il n'avait pas pu aller plus loin. Il a la tête dans ses genoux et il tremble. Je m'approche doucement et m'accroupis en face de lui. « Hé ! Will, ça va ? » Je tends la main vers lui et il recule en glissant sur les graviers « Ne me touche pas Sonny, je t'en supplie ! » Cette fois-ci je veux l'atteindre avant qu'il ne se renferme comme une huître. J'ai tellement peur qu'un jour, il ne se rouvre plus. Qu'est-ce que je ferai de tout l'amour qui me restera pour lui ? Il se répandra sur la route en coulant de mon cœur blessé à mort ?

« Parle moi Will, raconte-moi. J'ai besoin de savoir pour t'aider et pour continuer à être à tes côtés. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pour ce second baiser ? » Will relève les yeux et il me regarde l'air surpris. « Pourquoi ? » « J'aimerais comprendre ce que ton père a pu voir qui le rend si protecteur à ton égard. » Will secoue la tête « Oh, il avait du mal avant. Il était super cool au moment de mon coming out. Honnête et à l'écoute… Mais après il glissait plein de remarques dans les conversations sur le fait que c'est difficile d'être différent et que des fois il faut dépasser ses instincts et s'intégrer, des trucs comme ça. » Je pince les lèvres pour ne pas m'énerver. Je connais ce discours. J'ai rencontré d'autres Lucas. Se conformer, se changer, se forcer… surtout, ne pas déranger. Ne pas montrer le mauvais exemple aux enfants ! Oh je peux en fournir des efforts. Par exemple me retenir de retourner dans ma cuisine pour engueuler Lucas et à la place, être là pour Will qui a besoin de moi. Oh, mon amour, explique-moi ! Je m'assois en tailleur et je reprends « Will, je te promets que je ne te jugerai pas. Tu me rends merveilleusement heureux. Tu es fort quand je suis faible et tu es doux quand la vie m'écorche. Je te respecte et je suis prêt à te raconter tout mes propres secrets, même les plus honteux. » Le regard de Will se calme un peu. Il a toujours l'air d'un animal traqué mais il arrive à me regarder dans les yeux. Je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne et j'arrive enfin à respirer. Il commence « C'était à une soirée de nouvel an… »


	44. Chapter 44

_**Le point de vue de Will**_

… le nouvel an juste après mon coming out. J'avais déjà embrassé Neil quelques mois auparavant et on avait ri après, en restant bons copains. Mais je m'étais calmé après. Je ne suis pas un Adonis alors les mecs ne se pressaient pas au portillon. Il y en avait toujours cinq ou six, ou plus selon, bien bourrés et qui me faisaient des propositions tellement salaces que je ne pouvais qu'en rire. Mais les mecs bien, ceux qui étaient intéressants, amusants, beaux gosses … Ceux-là, ils ne me voyaient pas, j'étais transparent pour eux. A la rigueur, il y en avait qui discutaient avec moi mais comme je n'avais pas grand chose à raconter… Et puis ce soir-là, je suis allé avec maman et Rafe à la soirée de nouvel an de Salem qui avait lieu dans la grande salle de la mairie. Papa était déjà sur place et la tension s'est installée tout de suite, surtout avec Rafe qui ne peut pas le sentir. Je me suis éclipsé discrètement et comme je marchais à reculons, je suis rentré dans quelqu'un. Il discutait avec Brian, que je connaissais de vue. Le type avec lui était beau comme un dieu (Enfin pour moi à l'époque. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré Sonny. Il fait pâlir tout les autres en comparaison. Et il est là à me regarder avec tout plein d'amour dans les yeux et à me serre la main gentiment et je voudrais me blottir contre lui et tout oublier mais il a raison, il faut que je lui explique.) Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Jim en me tendant la main. Quand je l'ai prise, il m'a tiré à lui et m'a demandé s'il voulait qu'on danse. J'y croyais pas. Il avait l'air très sûr de lui et bien sympa. Il m'a soufflé des trucs marrants tout le long et après il m'a amené vers le bar et on a discuté. Il me tenait encore la main et je me suis dit, après tout, il faut bien se lancer. Une aventure, quelques jours de fun avec un mec bien comme ça, ça m'engage à rien. Du coup, j'ai un peu flirté en retour. Jim a eu l'air très excité et je me suis dit ça y est enfin, je peux plaire. Et on riait et on discutait et je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il m'avait fait reculer vers la porte de derrière. On est sorti et il m'a embrassé sans prévenir et puis il a commencé à mettre ses mains dans mon dos et à me caresser et ça allait trop vite pour moi. Je l'ai repoussé et j'ai essayé d'expliquer que c'était nouveau pour moi et il a ri et il a continué. Je sentais mes muscles tétanisés, et je n'arrivais pas à m'en servir. Au bout d'un moment, il s'est énervé et il a crié « Mais laisse-toi faire, merde. Il faudra bien que tu y passes ! Tu vas au moins me faire une gâterie là maintenant. Y a personne ici ! » J'étais tellement horrifié que j'ai retrouvé mes forces et je lui ai tapé sur le bras pour qu'il me lâche et je l'ai mordu à l'épaule. Il a gueulé comme un putois et il a commencé à gronder « Putain de petit con ! Je veux juste qu'on passe cinq bonnes minutes après je te laisse. Tu t'attends à quoi, à des grandes déclarations ? » Ça m'a fait mal dans la poitrine d'entendre ces mots-là et je pleurais à moitié en essayant de répondre et de me justifier et le mec se moquait de moi parce que j'étais incompréhensible. Tout à coup, son visage s'est figé et j'ai vu mon père derrière lui qui lui tenait les épaules. Il a sifflé « Si tu touches à un cheveu de mon fils, mec, c'est fini pour toi, tu m'entends ? » Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et il me faisait peur et visiblement au Jim en question aussi. Il s'est barré en courant. Je suis re-rentré dans la salle pour que Papa ne se sente pas de me faire une scène devant tout le monde.

Même là je ne dis pas tout à Sonny. J'ai trop honte. Je ne lui parle pas de Brian et de son sourire de mépris amusé. Ni de mes insécurités sur mon apparence. Ni de combien j'ai pleuré et comment je me suis promis d'attendre de connaître quelqu'un et d'être sûr que c'est quelqu'un de valeur avant de tenter mon coup. Comme je l'ai fait un soir, assis sur un banc avec Sonny. Chad venait de partir et Sonny m'avait montré qu'il était quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Mais après, il m'a regardé avec une grande gentillesse et il m'a juste proposé de me ramener chez moi.

Bien sûr maintenant je sais qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi à ce moment précis et ça fait un bien fou de le savoir. Et je suis presque content qu'on ait mis du temps à être ensemble, on a appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Il m'a apprivoisé en un sens. J'ai pu surmonter ma blessure et m'offrir à lui en toute confiance.

**Sonny**

Sonny n'y tient plus et prends doucement Will dans ses bras en faisant attention à le tenir aussi doucement que possible et à lui communiquer toute sa chaleur, toute son émotion. Il voudrait le protéger de tout, de ce qui peut lui faire mal, de ceux qui l'ont blessé. Il voudrait créer un monde rien que pour Will où tout serait comme il le souhaite. Il voudrait frapper ce type jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il en veut monstrueusement à Lucas de le comparer à une pourriture pareille. Ils restent là, enlacés longtemps. Puis Sonny entend des pas sur le gravier et relève la tête sans lâcher Will. Sami le regarde avec un petit sourire embarrassé. Elle fait un geste vers la voiture et Sonny acquiesce et lui sourit aussi. Lucas passe près d'eux d'un pas rapide et va s'enfermer dans la voiture. Sonny remet son attention sur Will. Au fin fond de son esprit, il enregistre vaguement le bruit de moteur mais il ne bouge pas. S'il doivent rester là toute la nuit, pas de problème. Il n'y a que Will qui compte.


	45. Chapter 45

**Encore deux perspectives ici. J'espère que vous adhérez toujours! Merci encore pour les commentaires!**

« Sonny ? » « Oui, chaton ? » « T'as pas froid ? » Sonny sourit contre le cou de Will. Ça doit faire une heure qu'ils sont assis sur le gravier devant chez lui et il ne sent plus ses fesses. « Tu veux rentrer ? » Will se lève lentement, lui aussi semble ankylosé. Il tend la main à Sonny qui en profite pour vérifier ses yeux. Ses paupières sont un peu bouffies mais le fond de l'œil n'est plus zébré de rouge. Il faut dire que Will a pleuré tout le temps où il racontait sa nouvel an. En un sens c'était pire et moins grave qu'il ne l'imaginait. Pire parce qu'il voit bien que tout ça a blessé l'estime de soi de Will et qu'il voit qu'elle n'est toujours pas entièrement recollée. Et puis parce que ça le met en position de faiblesse vis-à-vis de son père. Mais au moins le gars n'est pas arrivé à ses fins et Will en a été quitte pour de la peur. Il n'ose pas penser à ce que Will serait devenu s'il avait été forcé. Il garde la main de Will et ils passent la porte de chez lui. La table est vide, la vaisselle est faite et il y a un petit mot sur la table. Sonny lit '_Je calmerai Lucas et ce sera mon tour de t'inviter. Désolée pour la scène de tout à l'heure. Bienvenue dans notre famille de fous. Sami_' Sonny rit et passe la note à Will puis va sortir le gâteau au chocolat intact prévu pour le dessert. Il le pose devant Will avec deux cuillères et un regard de défi.

Sonny regarde son réveil afficher trois heures du matin. Il regrette profondément de s'être gavé l'estomac de chocolat vu comme ça l'empêche de s'endormir. Il regarde Will qui lui n'a pas ce genre de problème et s'est étalé dans le lit, poussant Sonny à se contenter du bord du matelas. Mais il n'en a rien à faire. Il se délecte de voir Will enfin détendu et imagine comme il doit être épuisé après toutes ces émotions. Il se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour réviser ses cours. Ou se lire un bouquin. Mais l'idée de bouger de sa position actuelle n'est pas motivante et de toute façon, il a du mal à ne pas revenir à toute cette soirée. Il vient d'avoir un petit aperçu de Sami en colère et il est bien content que ce ne soit pas envers lui. Et Will s'est ouvert à lui et a évoqué quelque chose de très privé et de douloureux et Sonny ressent cela comme une grande avancée dans leur relation. Une heure plus tard, il annule la sonnerie et va prendre une douche. Il attrape un carnet et se met à écrire.

_**Le point de vue de Will**_

Il manque quelque chose dans le lit. Il n'est pas droit. Je tape l'air avec ma main pour me remettre d'aplomb et j'entends un froissement. Est-ce que Sonny est fait en papier maintenant ? En tout cas il ne prend plus de place. Je roule sur le côté et réussis à ouvrir un œil. Mes paupières sont encombrées et ma bouche est pâteuse. Les nombres sur le réveil ne sont pas justes. Sinon, il serait cinquante-deux heures soixante et je serai en retard. Pour où ? Est-ce que j'ai vexé le réveil en le faisant tomber sur le dos à l'instant ? Il se venge. Même les réveils ont leur ego et m'en veulent de ne pas être attentifs à ceux qu'ils veulent de moi.

Deux bips aigus me réveillent en sursaut. Cette fois-ci j'arrive à me remettre les idées un peu plus en place et je me rappelle du bruit de feuille sur l'oreiller. Il y a une note coincée dans la taie. Je m'adosse au mur pour la lire '_Ça y est, t'es enfin debout ? Pendant que tu pionces, il y en a qui bossent ! Tu es prié de venir faire du soutien moral pour les pauvres baristas surchargés et éventuellement obtenir une tasse de café en échange._ » Je souris et m'étire. Je me sens léger ce matin, comme délivré d'un poids. C'est en ouvrant la porte du frigo que je me rappelle des délires de mon père hier soir. Je pose mon front contre le bord froid de la porte et je prends une profonde respiration en décidant de ne pas le laisser gâcher ma journée. J'attrape la bouteille de lait et en refermant, je repère un nouveau mot qui s'était retourné contre le haut du réfrigérateur. Je l'apporte à la table avec mon bol '_Si tu arrives encore à manger le reste de gâteau, je deviendrais profondément jaloux de tes capacités stomacales, mon amour. Sinon, je t'ai préparé des pancakes aux myrtilles, elles sont sous le torchon sur le bar._' Je me tourne et reconnais la fleur exotique que j'ai apporté, posée en évidence sur... une autre feuille de carnet le tout sur le torchon cachant mon petit déjeuner. Quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? Il part bosser à cinq heures et demie. Je les passe au micro-onde pendant que je lis '_Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. La prochaine fois, empêche-moi de manger autant. Je n'ai rien pu avaler ce matin mais au moins je te nourris. Je t'aime._' Je pose la note avec les autres et je mange les pancakes à la farine de seigle. C'est tellement délicieux que je laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Mon petit ami est fabuleux.

C'est dans la salle d'eau, sur le miroir que je trouve la prochaine. J'avais beau m'y attendre, c'est trop bien ! Par contre je n'avais pas prévu le papier roulé dans le verre à dent. Il y a passé tout son carnet ? Les deux notes se suivent. Ça fait '_Il m'a semblé hier soir que tu ne te sentais pas vraiment à la hauteur au niveau de ton physique. Permets-moi de réfuter cette idée fermement et définitivement. Même si je dois y passer tout mon temps. Tu es …_' et puis '_ … tellement beau que je ne peux plus respirer quand tu me regardes. Tu dégages une lumière d'une grande pureté et tu as toujours l'air parfait même en train de dormir comme maintenant. Alors pomponne-toi si tu veux, mais sache que rien n'est nécessaire. Tu es toujours le plus beau_.' Pour le coup, c'est moi qui ne respire plus. Sonny, mon ange, merci de m'aimer autant. Et de me le montrer. J'arrive même à croire ce qu'il écrit, c'est dire. Ce qui me fait mettre le paquet, encore un peu plus que d'habitude.

J'ouvre mon portefeuille pour y glisser les billets doux et le garde ouvert pour y ajouter celui sur la porte d'entrée '_Je voudrais te toucher et t'embrasser mais tu as besoin de sommeil mon amour. Alors je vais t'écrire deux trois choses en attendant. D'abord, je t'aime. Ensuite, j'ai besoin de toi. Toujours. Trois, tu me rends plus heureux que je l'ai jamais été. Aussi, tu as une capacité d'amour et d'écoute et de tendresse qui paraît sans fin. Et enfin et surtout, quand je te fais l'amour, je me sens invulnérable et très, très viril. Merci d'avoir accepté d'être avec moi_.'

**Sonny**

Sonny donne son café au dernier client de la queue et se permet de s'asseoir un moment. Il se demande si Will est déjà levé et ce qu'il a pensé de ses petits mots. Au milieu de la nuit, ça paraissait une super idée très romantique mais après coup, il se demande s'il n'a pas fait dans le gentiment ridicule. Il s'attend un peu à voir Will arriver avec un sourire moqueur lui taper sur l'épaule et lui dire qu'il est bien mignon, mais c'était pas trop la peine d'en faire autant. Il soupire et commence à faire les comptes en ayant une pensée pour Chad. Au moins se dit-il tristement, il échappe aux calculs fastidieux et à la paperasse. Il s'en veut aussitôt et se replonge dans les totaux mais n'arrive pas à tomber juste et sent la frustration monter. Il se lève pour aller chercher une facture qui manque et voit Will entrer et se jeter sur lui. A moitié étouffé, il l'entend répéter « Merci, merci. Je t'aime tellement. » d'une voix coupée de sanglots. Il se sent un peu coupable de refaire pleurer Will mais la sensation s'efface quand son chéri l'embrasse avec toute la passion qu'il peut mettre tout en restant correct en public. Le cœur de Sonny s'envole.


	46. Chapter 46

Le vendredi soir, Sonny reste tard au boulot. Comme Will est occupé, au moins il n'a pas le temps de regretter son absence. Il est quand même content d'entendre qu'il a un message. Mais ce n'est pas de lui, c'est Brian. '_**eh, mec, tu as 2 min. je peux passer**_ ?' Sonny se rappelle sa propre attitude un peu cavalière le soir du concert et décide de lui réserver un peu de temps. Apparemment, Brian n'était pas loin et il arrive presque tout de suite. Il doit venir d'une soirée ou s'y rendre vu comme il a soigné sa tenue. Sonny se sent négligé et quelconque en faut dire qu'il s'est un peu empâté avec son inactivité forcée. Mais il sait la tête que ferait Will s'il ne suivait pas les ordres du médecin qui a dit : pas de sport avant au moins deux mois. Il sert son café à Brian et lui offre un muffin. Brian lui sourit et prend un air contrit « Je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles après ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu vas mieux, on dirait ? » Sonny acquiesce « T'inquiètes, Brian, moi aussi j'étais pas mal pris. Tu sais que je suis avec Will, maintenant ? » « Oui, le mot est passé au Spot… Il faut dire que Will était très convoité. Tu le prendras pas mal, j'espère, mais il est craquant. » Sonny revoit le visage de Will lui disant au-revoir en fin d'après-midi. Il dit d'un air rêveur « Oui, j'ai de la chance. » Brian fait la grimace « Plus que de la chance, tu as un charme fou, je dirais. J'y suis sensible aussi » ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil « Alors, je comprends. Will est difficile, j'ai tenté mon coup à l'époque mais ça ne lui a rien dit… » Sa voix baisse et il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il se secoue et tapote la main de Sonny « En tout cas, je suis content de te voir si heureux, Sonny. » Le ton y est presque mais pas tout à fait. Sonny, qui sent bien que Brian est toujours intéressé pour sortir avec lui, décide de laisser passer. Il comprend mieux le timbre désagréable de la voix de Brian quand il s'adressait à Will. Il y a de l'ego blessé là-dedans. « Alors, ton internat, ça se passe comment ? » demande-t-il, désireux de faire dévier la conversation. « Oh, c'est intéressant. Mais on me demande beaucoup… »

Une heure plus tard, Brian prend congé en disant « Fais-toi moins rare. Je suis content qu'on se soit revu. J'ai cru l'autre fois que tu ne voulais plus me parler quand tu m'as croisé sans rien dire. »Sonny s'insurge « Pas du tout, je t'ai dit que je t'appellerai. Mais Will avait prévu ce concert et… » « Non, pas au concert. » répond Brian « Oh, c'est pas grave, laisse tomber… » Il sort en laissant derrière lui un Sonny perplexe.

Sonny peut enfin fermer Common Ground et rentre chez lui épuisé. Will ne devrait pas lui manquer aussi vite. Il a l'impression que sa poitrine se referme quand il ne l'a pas vu depuis plus de deux-trois heures. Avant d'arriver à sa porte, il lui envoie un texto pour lui proposer de se voir le lendemain. Au moment de glisser la clé dans la serrure, il reçoit la réponse et s'interrompt aussitôt 'C pas sur. Je te dis ca un peu plus tard.' Déçu, Sonny tourne la poignée.

Sonny regarde devant lui sans y croire. Will se tient devant lui, impossiblement beau, en caleçon et torse nu (Et, remarque Sonny à qui ça fait encore un peu plus d'effet, il s'agit d'un de _ses_ caleçons.), nonchalamment appuyé contre le bar de la cuisine tandis qu'une odeur d'encens (Il le reconnaît, celui-là, Will a du bien chercher, ça s'appelle Aphrodesia et il se rappelle même avoir rougi en entendant la description du vendeur sur les effets supposés. Lui, il trouvait que ça sentait bon.) embaume la pièce ou du moins ce qu'il peut en voir dans la semi-pénombre. Vu comme Will n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir de scrupules à se farfouiller dans l'appartement, Sonny s'attend à reconnaître ses bougies mais ce sont des nouvelles et elles sont posées stratégiquement dans le studio. La plus grande est posée à côté d'une bouteille de vin et un unique verre, le tout sur le bar. Will attend quelques instants puis attrape le verre déjà plein et le lui tend. Lui-même a un verre empli d'une boisson foncée, peut-être du cola. Ils trinquent, mais avant de boire, Sonny ne peut s'empêcher de demander d'une voix tremblante d'émotion « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça ? » Will relève un sourcil de façon comique et secoue la tête « Sonny,… » Puis il cède et répond « Tu es merveilleux, tu as pris soin de moi hier avec tous tes mots et tu m'as montré par toutes tes paroles et tes actions à quel point je comptais pour toi. J'ai à peine l'impression de te rendre la pareille, ce soir, mais je vais essayer. » Sonny déglutit puis boit une gorgée. L'alcool duveteux lui caresse la gorge, c'est du très bon vin. De sa main libre, il pose un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure de Will et appuie très légèrement. Il se sent durci, des pieds à la tête, prêt à l'action et en même temps fragile, dévasté d'amour. Will le prend dans ses bras, lui retire le verre qu'il pose près de lui et l'embrasse tout doucement. Ils tourbillonnent, enlacés puis Sonny sent Will lui faire comme un croche-pied et tombe à la renverse sur le lit. Avoir Will si sûr de lui, le séduisant avec intention et délicatesse, cela le consume de désir et il se retient de crier « Vas-y, prends moi maintenant ! ». Après tout, Will a l'air décidé à prendre son temps et a peut-être d'autres surprises.

**Le point de vue de Will**

Bon, pour le moment, j'assure. Sonny a l'air subjugué. Mais il est encore trop habillé. Il porte encore son tablier du café, comme ça lui arrive des fois et bizarrement, de le voir avec, ça m'excite encore plus. Surtout, je crois, parce que c'est facile à enlever. Je prends une petite respiration pour me calmer. Pas question de me comporter en ado débordant d'hormones ce soir. Je veux me montrer aussi romantique, avec toutes ces préparations, que Sonny peut l'être sous l'inspiration du moment. Je fais glisser les bretelles de derrière son dos. Il ne l'enfile jamais complètement mais le porte plutôt comme un pagne. Dessous, il a un pantalon léger et je peux voir que oui, j'arrive bien à mes fins. Je relève les yeux et croise son regard. Il me brûle. Je m'agenouille au-dessus et commence à déboutonner sa chemise par le bas et j'embrasse tous ses centimètres de peau du ventre et de la poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'ils deviennent disponibles. Quand j'arrive à la hauteur de ses tétons, je dévie un moment pour m'en occuper. Les sons qu'il fait devraient me rendre à moitié sourd mais je me régale à les entendre. Je m'applique à être le plus doux possible à mesure que je le fais s'asseoir sur le matelas pour faire glisser sa chemise et dans la foulée son pantalon. Je m'arrête étonné en reconnaissant le caleçon que j'avais laissé il y a quelques jours dans son panier de linge. Il a baissé les yeux lui aussi puis me lance un regard complice. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, aussi largement que possible. Sa peau brille à la lumière des bougies, juste un peu plus foncée que la mienne, envoûtante et je commence à lui lécher l'épaule puis le cou. Il penche la tête en arrière, se laissant faire. Il n'a pas essayé de bouger depuis tout à l'heure et j'aime qu'il suive mes envies sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire. Ce soir, j'ai envie de lui autour de moi, de le sentir s'abandonner au plaisir que je lui donne et de lui montrer que je peux être le petit ami parfait. Je pousse lentement en lui, le caressant et lui soufflant que je l'aime et il n'arrive plus à me répondre. Juste avant de jouir, il arrive à haleter « Will, je t'aime, reste avec moi, toujours. » On lâche en même temps et une fois que je suis un peu calmé, je lui susurre « Toujours, tant que tu me voudras, je serai là. »


	47. Chapter 47

**Encore des moments sexy pour initiés...**

Sonny se réveille, Will blotti dans ses bras. Il se sent empli de bonheur. Il reste collé contre lui un moment puis tourne la tête vers sa table de nuit. La bougie qui était dessus a tellement fondu qu'il y a de la cire tout autour, la reliant au bois. Si c'est pareil pour toutes les autres, il a du sacré boulot de grattage en perspective. Mais ça en valait vraiment la peine. En fait, il est prêt à donner de tout son être après une soirée pareille. Le degré d'amour que Will lui porte est ce qui lui permet de tenir au milieu de toutes ses récentes épreuves. Il se demande si Will s'en rend compte ? Il faudra qu'il le lui dise.

Il essaie vaillamment de résister puis il pose un baiser coupable et délicieux sur le dos endormi. Will ne réagit pas et Sonny se recule et caresse doucement le bord de l'épaule qui dépasse du drap. Il aime être en contact avec Will, le plus possible. Le fait que tout le bas du corps de Will est collé contre lui ne lui suffit même pas et il cherche un moyen pour se sentir moins frustré tout en ne le réveillant pas. Il fait passer sa main à l'avant de Will et la pose sous son nombril. Puis il reste immobile, concentré sur ce qu'il sait qu'il y a dessous. Il fait tourner son pouce, léger autour du nombril et soupire de contentement en sentant la douceur de la peau à cet endroit. Il niche sa tête dans le creux du cou de Will, inspirant son odeur du matin, et effleurant de son menton son cou gracile. Sa main descend légèrement vers le pelvis de Will et rencontre un obstacle. Il soupire, la poitrine débordante de désir et très lentement, se détache complètement de lui pour sortir du lit. Il pose un pied par terre et entend « C'est tout ? »

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » Will s'est tourné vers lui et le bleu de ses yeux est un océan dans lequel Sonny se perd. Will l'embrasse et répond « Un peu, une demi-heure peut-être. J'arrivais pas à bouger, j'étais trop bien dans tes bras. » Sonny fait un grand sourire. « Et tu ne réagis pas quand je te touche ? Je suis déçu... » Will rit et s'il essayait jusque là d'avoir l'air mûr et mystérieux, c'est raté. Comme ça, on dirait un enfant. Insouciant et joueur. Et Sonny est prêt à jouer. « Visiblement tu ne veux que des câlins ce matin, je vais t'en donner un et puis je me lève... » Will mord à l'hameçon et s'écrie « Non, c'est pas ça... » puis il s'arrête et hausse les épaules. « Bon, d'accord. » Il ouvre les bras et Sonny se coule contre lui. Il sent leurs érections se toucher et fait un mouvement involontaire. Sans relâcher son étreinte, Will se met à frotter doucement, en faisant glisser son corps de bas en haut. Sonny éteint un gémissement en enfouissant la tête dans l'épaule de Will. Il l'entend faire la même chose et descend les mains sur ses fesses. Il commence à les malaxer et bientôt Will n'en peut plus. Il embrasse Sonny avec des lèvres tremblantes et Sonny se sent fondre. Il se rappelle la promesse de la veille. Toujours. Toujours, se réveiller comme ça . Toujours sentir ces lèvres et cet amour presque insupportable dans son intensité. Toujours trouver à deux ce plaisir absolu, sentir leurs corps se fondre l'un en l'autre et en perdre la tête pour un instant. Pour toujours.

Sonny rentre dans son bureau en début d'après-midi, avec le sourire sur les lèvres qui ne le quitte plus depuis le matin, et s'installe, prêt à travailler quand son portable se met à sonner. Il regarde, incrédule, l'image de Chad sur l'écran. Il décroche, tendu comme un ressort et entend « Sonny, mec, c'est moi… J'ai besoin d'aide… » « Chad où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais Chad et lui sont amis et il est loyal. Chad n'a pas eu le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en plus. Peut-être que Cam l'avait poussé à bout ? Chad répond « Pas… Attends, je… Sonny, ils me cherchent ! » « Je sais, tu devrais te rendre, Chad, je demanderai à mon père de t'aider… » « Non, Sonny… merde ! » Sonny peut à peine respirer. Chad a l'air transi de peur et il ne peut rien faire ni comprendre ce qui se passe. « Chad dis-moi où tu es, je viens ! » « Sonny, demande à Cam, il ... » et la communication est coupée.

Demander à Cam, il aimerait bien. S'il sortait de son coma par exemple. Il ferme les poings et repousse les papiers sur le bureau puis revient dans la grande salle. Pour se calmer un peu, il commence à nettoyer des tables et faire un brin de vaisselle. Il se cogne presque à T qui vient de rentrer au bras d'une très jolie blonde dont les cheveux descendent jusqu'aux fesses. T a l'ai fier et bien accroché et il s'assoient dans un coin tranquille. Sonny s'approche et se fait présenter à Audrey qu'il se rappelle avoir déjà vu quelque part. « Oh, c'est toi, Sonny, mon frère parle tout le temps de toi ! Il s'appelle Ham. » Bien sûr, Sonny se souvient, il l'a vue sortir de chez ses potes une fois. « Ravie de te rencontrer Audrey, puis-je t'offrir un café. » Audrey sourit et le remercie et T a l'air aux anges, le remerciant aussi du regard. Sonny apporte les boissons et discute un peu. Il remarque « On ne t'a pas vu au concert, tu aurais du venir, c'était génial. » T le regarde sans comprendre. Sonny lui précise de quoi il parle et T s'exclame « Putain, comment il a eu les places ? Tu sais le prix que ça vaut ? Surtout aussi près du concert. Elles sont introuvables !» Non et Sonny ne s'est plus trop posé la question. Il pensait justement que c'était par T que Will les avaient eu, comme pour le festival indie. Deux mains viennent se croiser sur l'avant de son tablier et Will pose sa tête sur son épaule pour demander à T « Eh, mec, tu me présentes pas ? » T fait un geste vague « Oh, je sais pas si Audrey va vouloir te rencontrer. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? » Will glisse sa main contre l'omoplate de Sonny et tend l'autre vers Audrey « Enchanté, je suis Will Horton ! » Audrey tape gentiment T en riant puis serre la main de Will « T, c'est ton meilleur ami et tu veux pas me le présenter ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble. Ham me disait qu'il pensait que Sonny était avec un certain Brian… » La main de Will se crispe et Sonny a un sourire figé puis se tourne vers Will et dit, yeux dans les yeux « Will et moi, c'est récent mais aussi pas mal ancien. Depuis que je le connais, je ne vois plus que lui. » L'ombre de doute disparaît heureusement des pupilles de Will. T a l'air un peu gêné tandis qu'Audrey les contemple, l'air rêveur « Vous êtes trop mignon, tous les deux. J'espère que Ham trouvera quelqu'un pour l'aimer comme ça. » « Je lui souhaite bonne chance, dit Will, je ne sais pas s'il y a d'autres Sonny dans ce monde, ni si on peut aimer quelqu'un plus fort que je l'aime, maintenant. Mais qui sait,… » Sonny l'embrasse doucement et Audrey fait pareil pour T qui admet de mauvaise grâce « Will aurait pu plus mal tomber. Pour un mec, Sonny est OK. » Sonny se sent nettement mieux et se promet de retrouver Chad et de l'aider, avec l'aide de Will.


	48. Chapter 48

« Sonny, qu'est-ce qu'on dira si on se fait prendre ? » Sonny secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas l'envisager. Un problème à la fois. Pour le moment, il s'agit de localiser Chad et le poste de police est le bon endroit pour commencer. Will a amené Sonny en le tenant par la main pour le présenter aux collègues de son grand-père, tout fier et pendant qu'il raconte sa vie à tout le poste, Sonny en a profité pour se glisser dans un des bureaux et faire une recherche de localisation d'appel. Il a sursauté quand Will s'est glissé dans la pièce pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Il note l'adresse générale. Ça se trouve deux villes plus loin. Ils reviennent prendre congé et Sonny se sent un peu mal en serrant les mains des officiers. Il court vers sa voiture et Will attrape sa main avant qu'il n'ouvre la portière. « Tu crois qu'il est… ? » Sonny le serre dans ses bras et dit doucement « Je suis sûr que non, mon amour. Il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on le mette en sûreté. On va y arriver. »

Après avoir tourné deux heures dans le quartier en question, en voiture comme à pied, il n'en est plus très sûr. Pas de trace de Chad. Il commence à se dire qu'il a du se tromper en cherchant quand il sent son pied faire valser un objet. C'est un portable. Il l'ouvre et regarde la photo d'Abby souriante. Il le montre sans rien dire à Will qui inspire un grand coup et ne dit rien non plus. Ils reviennent tristement vers la voiture et pendant le trajet du retour, Will pose une main sur le genou de Sonny et la laisse là tout le long.

Assis au Pub devant un plat de pâtes plus haut que ça ne devrait être permis, Will semble absent et Sonny doit régulièrement claquer des doigts pour le faire revenir à leur conversation. Il finit par demander « Qu'est-ce ce qui te tracasse chaton » et se retrouve transi d'horreur quand il voit réapparaître le sourire « poli » et glacé de Will, dirigé vers lui. Il l'a déjà vu s'en servir devant son oncle Victor et devant une infirmière depuis qu'ils sont ensemble mais il ne s'attendait plus à en être destinataire vu qu'il sait par expérience que c'est une façade pour se protéger. De lui ? Désireux de ne pas risquer une scène en public, il ne fait pas traîner le repas et propose de rentrer directement. Will accepte avec un manque d'enthousiasme qui fait tourner un gyrophare dans la tête de Sonny. Est-ce que leur échec pour trouver Chad lui pèse ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème autre dont il ne veut pas parler ? Sonny serre les dents, inquiet. Il déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle des situations et il n'aime pas sentir Will malheureux.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, il laisse Will se poser et va leur chercher des sodas. Il s'assoit près de lui sur le bord du lit et lui caresse la joue. Will ferme les yeux et penche la tête contre sa main. Sonny est un peu rassuré et caresse l'intérieur du bras de Will pour ne pas perdre le contact pendant qu'il dit « Will, je n'ai pas insisté tout à l'heure mais il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, alors je t'en supplie, arrête de le nier. » Will le regarde avec le même sourire qu'avant et Sonny se rend compte qu'il retient ses larmes. « Will, amour de ma vie, quand tu me souris comme ça, tu me traites comme un étranger dont tu dois te protéger. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose récemment pour mériter ce traitement ? » L'argument paraît ébranler Will et au grand soulagement de Sonny, il cesse de sourire et baisse les yeux. Quand il se met à parler, Sonny entend les pleurs. Il ne bouge plus et attend avec toute la patience qu'il peut trouver. « Je … avec toute cette histoire avec Chad, ce n'est vraiment pas important, tu vois, alors je vais essayer de dépasser ça moi-même. » « Ah, non ! » s'entend dire Sonny inflexible. Il se mord la langue puis décide de laisser son émotion s'exprimer. S'il ne veut pas que Will n'ose pas se révéler pour ne pas le perturber, il doit lui rendre la pareille. « Will, que ce soit grave ou pas, dis-moi, s'il te plaît. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir sinon, je vais passer mon temps à m'inquiéter pour ton bien-être, tu le sais. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. » Will relève les yeux. Il ne pleure plus mais fixe son regard sur le bouton de la chemise de Sonny. « C'est Audrey … » Sonny s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il ne trouve aucun scénario valable impliquant la petite copine de T « Oui ? » Will se tord les mains et dit dans un souffle « Elle a parlé de Brian. » Sonny est complètement perdu maintenant. Brian ne pose plus de problème à Will, il s'est juste mis en retrait l'autre fois. Encore une fois, il se retient de répondre et attend, conscient que Will a besoin de se sentir écouté et compris. «Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, tu vois mais quand on était dans la voiture tout à l'heure, je me suis demandé pourquoi Ham avait pensé ça. Et je me demandais si… » Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et les rouages dans la tête de Sonny se mettent à tourner. « Tu te demandes si j'ai couché avec lui, avant qu'on se mette ensemble, c'est ça ? » Will acquiesce, le visage tellement rentré que son menton est collé contre son cou. Sonny se sent partagé entre l'attendrissement, un léger énervement et une envie folle de l'embrasser. Il décide d'être le plus honnête possible « Will … mon ange, tu sais que tu n'es pas mon premier petit copain, n'est-ce pas ? » Will déglutit et répond « Oui, bien sûr, je … C'est que Brian est… Il est toujours un peu dans ta vie, tu vois et… je vois bien qu'il aimerait être à ma place. Je le comprends d'ailleurs » ajoute-t-il en faisant un sourire timide, la tête inclinée. « Parce que c'est fabuleux d'être avec toi. Mais si vous avez été ensemble, alors, … tu pourrais … » « Quoi ? » « Comparer ? »

Sonny se retient de rire et se gratte la gorge discrètement. Il dit lentement « Je ne pourrais pas, Will parce que rien ne s'est jamais passé avec Brian, je l'ai toujours traité en ami. D'ailleurs, je peux te comparer à d'autres… » Will relève la tête violemment et le regarde d'un air stupéfait « Et si je le fais, je peux affirmer, sans aucun embellissement, sans chercher à te faire plaisir, que tu es l'homme qui m'a apporté le plus de satisfaction. A tous les niveaux. » Il sourit, moqueur et ajoute « Pourquoi crois-tu que je reste avec toi. » Will fronce les sourcils et dit « Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu es incroyablement patient, alors tu sais que je vais m'améliorer ? » L'attendrissement l'emporte et Sonny prend Will dans ses bras pour le serrer fort. Il se rappelle ce qu'il voulait lui dire « Ce matin, je me disais qu'il fallait absolument que je te dise que sans ton amour et ton soutien et le fait que tu es le plus parfait des petits amis, je n'aurais pas tenu le coup et je me serais sûrement effondré. Tu ne peux pas savoir le bonheur que c'est que de te savoir tout à moi. » « Même avec mes parents ? Et le fait que je panique si facilement et que je me bloque ? » Sonny s'allonge sur le lit et l'entraîne avec lui. « Oui, parce que tes parents sont ce qu'ils sont et tu es devenu le Will que j'aime en réaction à ça. Et tu m'as souvent montré ton soutien et tu t'es montré fort, pour l'accident de ma mère ou après l'agression de Cam, alors, heureusement qu'il y a d'autres fois où je peux être ton héros. » Will rit fort cette fois-ci et Sonny sent que l'orage est passé. Will lui dit « Oui, tu es mon héros ! Il ne te manque que la cape. »


	49. Chapter 49

Sonny ne veut pas ouvrir tout de suite les yeux le dimanche matin. Parce qu'il arrive encore à revoir et ressentir (un peu) tous les moments avec Will de la veille. Quand Will lui a noué le drap autour du cou pour en faire une cape de super-héros et qu'il a ensuite passé cinq minutes à lui caresser les muscles du bras et de la poitrine. Leurs nez se frottant juste avant les baisers mouillés et affamés. La pulsation dans le bas-ventre de Will contre ses doigts quand il le déshabillait. Le plaisir qui le prend toujours par surprise quand il touche le creux de ses bras et que la peau est plus douce qu'il ne s'en souvenait. La vague de bien-être lui faisant arquer le dos au moment où Will le pénètre. Le désir si intense qu'il utilise tout son propre corps, mains, pieds, pour le pousser en lui. Will se lâchant pour la première fois et se permettant d'être agressif au lieu de tendre ou incertain. Leurs mains serrées les unes dans les autres, si fort que les ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair. Le visage plissé et ravagé de Will quand il atteint l'orgasme et que tout son corps est secoué de spasmes. La dernière image est si puissante qu'il ouvre les yeux sans le vouloir. Pour trouver un lit vide.

Il pousse un petit soupir déçu et cherche des yeux dans l'appartement. Il voit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir et Will en ressort, portant le bas de jogging qu'il a enfilé pour dormir. Leurs yeux se rencontrent et se connectent. Sonny tend la main, paume ouverte en invitation, mais Will lui fait un sourire éclair et part vers le coin cuisine. Il revient avec un plateau où sont posés des bols de céréales, un bol de fruits et deux cafés. Sonny a tellement l'habitude de l'odeur qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Il est si touché par le geste qu'il se réfugie dans l'humour « Eh, où sont les bonbons ? » Will le regarde bouche bée et finit par articuler « Quels bonbons ? » « La dernière fois qu'on m'a servi un petit déjeuner sur un plateau, il était couvert de bonbons. » Will répond, le ton circonspect « Ton ex ? » Sonny se mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire « Non, ta petite sœur. Le matin après l'accident d'Abigail. C'est la seule fois où une fille a fait ça pour moi, d'ailleurs. » Will rit puis pose le doigt sur la couette d'un air absent. Sonny s'arrête de manger pour demander « A quoi, tu penses, mon amour ? » Will répond « Je me rappelle de cette fois-là. Tu es parti comme un voleur. Je venais de me disputer avec ma mère parce que je ne l'avais pas appelée du tout après l'accident. Je t'ai vu passer la porte. Johnny et Sydney n'ont fait que parler de toi toute la journée après ça. » Sonny lui prend le menton et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. « C'était dur pour moi. De penser à toi, de te voir. Et puis j'avais l'impression d'empiéter sur un moment privé. » Il passe une des tasses de café à Will et boit une gorgée de la sienne. « Mmm, super bon ! Je devrais t'embaucher ! » Will attrape un quartier d'orange et le porte à la bouche de Sonny qui mord dedans, les yeux fixés sur Will. Il se laisse nourrir, gobant les morceaux avec avidité et sensualité et la main de Will devient de moins en moins sûre, si bien que le dernier morceau retombe sur le plateau. Will attrape une serviette et s'essuie les doigts puis tapote le menton de Sonny pour enlever le jus qui a coulé. Il enlève le plateau et le pose sur le sol puis fait un sourire malicieux « Je n'ai pas de douceurs sucrées à te proposer, du moins pas qui se consomme. Mais j'en ai une autre sorte en réserve si ça t'intéresse. » Sonny a du mal à déglutir et se contente d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste. Will passe la main sous le maillot de corps noir de son homme et va pincer un de ses tétons tandis que l'autre main plonge dans son bas de pyjama et s'enroule autour de Sonny. Celui-ci gémit et demande « Tu as quelque chose de bon en tête ? » Will feule « Oui, toi. » et en un geste précis, il écarte les vêtements sur son chemin et enveloppe le sommet du sexe de Sonny de ses lèvres. Depuis son premier essai, il s'améliore de minutes en minutes, et Sonny n'a plus besoin de le guider. Juste de crier.

Le repas familial du dimanche a lieu chez leur tante Jennifer, ce qui leur permet d'être aux petits soins pour leur cousine. Abby a repris du poil de la bête mais elle a le regard inquiet et des cernes accentuées. Justin qui vient de sortir sur le balcon lui demande des nouvelles de son travail pendant qu'Adrienne discute à voix basse avec Jen sur le canapé du salon. Sonny, venu chercher les lunettes de soleil de Will dans son sac à l'entrée s'arrête en les entendant « Toujours pas de nouvelles ? » demande sa mère « Comment tient-elle le coup ? » « Mal » répond Jen « Et je ne sais pas si je veux qu'il revienne à vrai dire. S'il est capable d'une telle violence, ce n'est pas le petit ami que je veux pour ma fille. » Adrienne soupire « Je te comprends. Je n'aime pas non plus que Sonny soit mêlé à tout ça. Chad est un DeMira après tout. Quand je pense qu'il est allé à l'hôpital un jour où Cam était de garde pour s'attaquer à lui ! » Jen lève la voix étonnée « Oh non ! » Puis elle dit songeuse « Non, Cam ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Je me demande ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux ? »

**Le point de vue de Will**

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient à l'hôpital en effet ? Je n'arrête pas de me poser la question. Même après que Sonny m'ait déposé chez mes parents. Ma petite sœur a essayé de l'empêcher de partir en s'accrochant à sa jambe et en pleurnichant et j'avoue que j'aurai presque fait pareil mais il doit tenir le café et je dois surveiller toute la bande de loustics. C'est un week-end où maman à la garde des deux petits et bien sûr elle doit absolument... « Tu comprends Will, je dois vraiment y aller. C'est pour mon travail et puis depuis le temps qu'Allie voulait passer du temps avec son grand frère. Tu sais bien qu'elle est encore trop jeune pour les surveiller. » Maman est très forte pour vous faire sentir coupable. Elle accumule les approches jusqu'à ce qu'on cède. Du coup, je propose à tout le monde de faire de la peinture et je me retrouve à jouer au modèle assis devant trois visages concentrés avec les langues qui sortent, c'est trop mignon. J'entends une clé dans la serrure et c'est papa qui revient de son voyage d'affaire. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis le débâcle de l'autre jour et je ne me sens pas de me disputer avec lui à nouveau. Il se promène au milieu des boîtes de pinceaux et de peintures et s'extasie devant leurs productions « Allie, c'est très ressemblant. Bravo ! » « Johnny, la voiture derrière, c'est la même que la mienne, non ? Tu as l'œil ! » Il s'arrête devant le dessin de Syd et demande « C'est qui la personne à côté de Will ma puce ? C'est moi ? » Sydney secoue la tête avec son manque de tact habituel (eh oui, elle n'a que trois ans) « Mais non, Lucas, c'est Sonny, voyons ! » Papa sourit et lui embrasse les cheveux. Il me lance un regard embarrassé et dit « Ils ont l'air très heureux comme ça. Tu as raison, Sonny doit beaucoup aimer Will parce que malgré tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je vois qu'il arrive encore à sourire et à être un bon grand frère. » J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends. Est-ce qu'il essaye de s'excuser ? Ou de me dire qu'il accepte Sonny ? Je ne sais pas, mais je prends. « Merci papa. Tu penseras à lui dire un de ces quatre ? » Il va poser ses clefs en marmonnant « Tu peux peut-être lui faire passer le message. Je suis occupé en ce moment. » C'est bon, papa, sauve ton honneur, surtout. Pas question de t'humilier devant Sonny… J'ai hâte de le revoir pour lui dire ça. J'ai hâte de le revoir tout court !


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre à sauter si vous ne voulez pas lire de scène explicite.**

Sonny essuie une tasse et la pose sur le comptoir. Il est épuisé. Il commence à se dire qu'il devrait revendre le café plutôt que d'essayer de tenir seul. Il arrive toujours à gérer mais avec la fatigue de la journée, il se décourage. Peut-être qu'il pourrait passer plus de temps avec Will de cette façon. Des idées de voyage reviennent le chatouiller et il range et nettoie machinalement tandis qu'il trie dans sa tête à la recherche de l'endroit parfait où emmener Will. Une île dans la Méditerranée ? Faire le tour des Fjords ? Il va compter la recette à la caisse et regarde le décor maintenant familier. Il se rappelle les fous rires avec Chad, leur bataille de peinture, la soirée avec les potes,Will trouvant plein d'occasions de venir voir les travaux, son soutien tout du long. Son regard quand il a vu les lieux après l'ouverture. Bon, peut-être qu'il peut encore attendre avant de se décider. Il sort son portable, qu'il préfère ne pas vérifier pendant le travail et voit qu'il n'a qu'un seul texto. De Will. '**Mon père est rentré tôt. Je passerai après la fermeture si tu veux bien**.' Il se dépêche de répondre positivement et va finir de ranger l'arrière-boutique. Il sent sa poche vibrer '**Suis devant la porte. T encore la **?' Il va ouvrir à un Will souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Tu as la pêche pour une raison particulière m'amour ? » Il baisse les yeux et continue avec un ton espiègle « Ou tu es juste content de me voir ? » Will baisse les yeux aussi et répond « Ça a l'air mutuel, mon chéri, mais j'ai aussi un message à te passer. » Sonny fait un pas en arrière « Dans ce cas, tu as l'autorisation de rentrer. Mais attention, c'est exceptionnel. Et la nouvelle a intérêt à être bonne… » Will rentre dans le café surchauffé et déboutonne le haut de sa chemise. Sonny lèche sa lèvre inférieure et la mordille, hypnotisé. Will lui prend la main et répond « Pour moi, elle est énorme, même si ça peut paraître tout con. Je… » Il s'interrompt et fronce les sourcils en regardant le carton que tient Sonny « Tu travaillais encore ? Tu veux finir peut-être ? » Sonny regarde le paquet sans comprendre puis se secoue et dit « Oui, attends, je dois déballer, c'est arrivé cet aprèm : ce sont les nouvelles touillettes recyclables. » Will lève la main « Oh, alors là, je m'efface devant quelque chose d'aussi spécial. » Sonny secoue la tête en riant et repart les poser dans les étagères. Il sent son tablier glisser et la main de Will se pose sur sa fermeture éclair. Il l'entend susurrer « On l'a pas encore fait dans l'arrière-boutique… » Et sa réaction est si violente qu'il se retourne et capture la bouche de Will et le pousse contre le tas de cartons vides. Will ne se laisse pas tout à fait faire et le repousse des lèvres et du buste pour le coincer contre le métal de l'étagère. Will commence à se révéler espiègle et aventureux et la découverte de cette part de leur relation rend Sonny absolument fou, encore plus amoureux qu'il ne pensait l'être. Il ne prend pas le temps de le déshabiller et fourre la main dans son short. Will fait un petit cri aigu de plaisir pur puis toussote et gémit avec une voix plus grave. Ses tentatives de rester viril sont adorables et Sonny s'emploie à lui faire lâcher prise, lui caressant les fesses et lui embrassant le cou jusqu'à ce que Will soit un fatras d'émotions, l'implorant d'en faire plus. Sonny s'accroupit et descend son pantalon. Il se frotte contre Will, leurs peaux collées l'une contre l'autre et trouve tous les moyens possibles de toucher sa langue avec la sienne. Il encercle le pénis de Will de ses doigts tremblants d'excitation et presse et frotte sans s'arrêter ni faiblir malgré le fait que Will fait pareil et qu'il en défaille tellement c'est bon.

Le ventre couvert de sperme, avachi sur une boîte de café qui lui rentre dans les fesses, le souffle court et rauque, Sonny se dit qu'il ne sera plus jamais le même dans cette pièce, à partir de maintenant. Will est adossé aux cartons et le regarde avec adoration. Sonny, ému, lui attrape la main et demande « Au fait, cette nouvelle, c'était quoi ? Je suis très très heureux en ce moment mais je suis preneur d'un peu plus de bonheur. » Will penche la tête et ouvre un peu plus les yeux « Eh ben, tout à l'heure, mon père, quand il est rentré… » Sonny fronce les sourcils en se demandant où est la bonne nouvelle là-dedans. Will continue timidement « Il a dit qu'il voyait que tu me rendais heureux et que tu devais beaucoup m'aimer. » La poitrine de Sonny se serre et il se sent submergé. Will le regarde, inquiet. Sonny attrape la chemise de Will qu'il n'a toujours pas enlevée, et le tire vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion « Je suis tellement fier d'entendre que je te rends heureux. Tu es tout pour moi, Will. » Les yeux mouillés, la voix chavirée, Will lui répond « J'espère que je te donne un peu de bonheur moi aussi, je m'en voudrais sinon. » Sonny sourit et dit « Je te préviendrais. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu es phénoménal. »

Will est reparti chez lui mais pas sans un baiser tendre et un grand nombre de mots doux, oraux et en sms. La dernière notification fait un drôle de bruit et Sonny regarde l'écran vide de son portable sans comprendre. Un deuxième bip bip identique lui provient de sa table de nuit. Il fouille dans le tiroir et comprend en voyant le portable de Chad. Il se hâte d'ouvrir les messages, de numéros masqués. Le premier qui dit '**Tu peux te cacher longtemps, je te trouverai. Retrouve-moi aux docks demain soir, j'ai une proposition pour toi**' lui fait froid dans le dos. Le deuxième est partiellement signé '**Fais ce que dit le boss. Il me reste des réserves. L.**' Tout d'un coup, Sonny n'a plus envie de dormir et il appelle Will. Rien que le son de sa voix l'apaise et il tente de ne pas montrer son anxiété. Will n'est pas dupe et lui dit 'On va réfléchir à quoi faire. On peut demander à mon grand-père d'aider. Si ça se trouve on n'a rien compris et Chad n'avait pas attaqué Cam. J'espère vraiment que c'est ça. Dans tous les cas, mon amour on s'occupe de ça ensemble. Avec toi, je n'ai peur de rien. »


	51. Chapter 51

**Après un passage à vide je reprends cette fic! Un petit chapitre court et intense pour faire avancer les choses. Je pars en vacances, donc pas d'update jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

Le lendemain, Sonny et Will se retrouvent au poste de police. Sonny a beaucoup hésité puis décidé de demander conseil à son père. Justin n'a pas mâché ses mots. Avec douceur mais fermeté, il a convaincu son fils de ne pas tenter le diable en jouant aux héros. Toutefois, quand Hope, la tante de Will, prépare une unité pour aller sur place, Sonny et Will réussissent à les persuader de les laisser venir. Ils se donnent tous rendez-vous vers neuf heures. D'ici là, Sonny s'occupe de Common Ground puis rentre chez lui se changer.

Will est assis sur le lit, les yeux fermés. La clé que lui a confiée Sonny est posée sur la table à côté d'un paquet. Sonny referme doucement sa porte et va s'allonger à côté de lui. Il pose une main sur le ventre de Will qui tourne la tête en ouvrant ses beaux yeux bleus. Sonny s'y noie et y puise l'énergie dont il a besoin. Tous les deux se regardent pendant une éternité d'une dizaine de minutes puis Will demande « Ça va mon amour ? » Sonny répond simplement « Tu es là, ça ne peut qu'aller. » Will sourit et ouvre la bouche pour accueillir celle de Sonny qui lui arrive dessus. Sonny tire le corps de Will pour l'allonger sur le lit et l'embrasse avec ferveur. Ils jouent l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que le rappel du portable de Sonny ne sonne. Il bondit hors du lit « Je dois me doucher et me changer, m'amour, on doit aller retrouver ta tante. » Will le regarde les yeux à-demi fermés et reprend sa position initiale.

**Le point de vue de Will**

Sonny a l'air calme et maître de lui. Mon héros. Je suis un paquet de nerfs que j'essaie de ne pas montrer mais je n'arrive plus trop à fonctionner. On n'a pas dit à mon grand-père où on a trouvé le portable pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas Chad là-bas. Je le vois pianoter sur son portable en revenant « Je devais voir Brian ce soir, je viens juste de m'en rappeler. » Je lui souris mais intérieurement je suis soulagé. Je sais qu'il ne ressent rien pour ce type mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je lui caresse la joue et il embrasse la mienne. On sort les mains serrées fort l'une dans l'autre et on ne les lâche pas avant d'arriver à la voiture. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais conduit d'une main. On arrive au poste et on se retrouve dans les voitures comme quand j'étais petit et que mon grandpa me faisait faire le tour du quartier. Je me mettais à la fenêtre avec un képi que m'avait prêté un agent et je faisais 'pan pan' avec mes doigts. Je me sens bien moins courageux maintenant. On arrive sur les docks et un agent en civil se dirige vers le milieu du quai. Il fait bien sombre et c'est à peine si je peux voir mon Sonny tout contre moi, mais j'entends sa respiration tranquille et je me détends un peu.

Au bout d'une heure, je ne sens plus mes jambes et je cherche un mur où m'adosser quand on entend un bruit et l'agent à côté de nous nous plaque contre la voiture. Une silhouette se rapproche de l'agent en civil. Il recule aussitôt et se met à courir droit sur nous. D'un coup, les policiers allument toutes leurs lampes et les gyrophares et lui crient de se rendre. Il trébuche et se fait mettre les menottes le visage à découvert juste en face de Sonny qui est pétrifié. C'est me refuse même une seconde de noire satisfaction de le voir démasqué et attrape l'épaule de Sonny pour murmurer « Tout va bien mon amour. Je suis là. Respire. » Il ne me regarde pas mais prend une petite respiration et avance doucement pour me suivre. On remonte dans la voiture, pendant que Hope embarque Brian dans l'autre et quand on arrive au poste, on rentre boire un café sous l'insistance de grandpa Roman. Je frotte le dos de Sonny qui a l'air hébété. Il murmure « C'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas » et ça me fait mal de l'entendre, j'ai l'impression qu'il est cassé.

J'entends la voix de Justin. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour son fils ? Je n'ai pas vu Sonny le prévenir. Je l'appelle mais il me lance un regard très retenu et officiel et se dirige vers Roman « Je viens vous voir au sujet de votre dernière arrestation. Il s'agit d'un de mes clients et il y a des informations dont nous devons discuter. » J'entends une chaise grincer sur le sol et Sonny se lève avec un air effaré.

**Sonny**

C'est Brian. C'est lui que j'ai croisé chez mon père. C'est de ça dont il parlait l'autre jour. En effet je suis passé devant lui. Est-ce que Papa défend un escroc ? Je sors du poste en courant. J'entends la voix de Will derrière moi et je ralentis. Il me rejoint et passe la main sous mon coude. Il me pousse gentiment dans la voiture et roule un moment. Mais il ne va pas chez moi. Il est garé devant chez ses parents.


	52. Chapter 52

Will pousse la porte d'une main tout en tenant doucement le coude de Sonny qu'il n'a pas lâché depuis la voiture. Sonny se laisse faire, encore un peu hébété. Il n'y a personne dans l'appartement et ils se posent sur le canapé. Will se tourne, les jambes écartées pour que Sonny s'y niche en posant la tête sur sa poitrine. Il lui massote le crâne, caresse les épaules et Sonny se sent s'endormir. Il est réveillé en sursaut par une invasion. Trois voix surexcitées et très aiguës envahissent les lieux, le vacarme dominé par le ton exténué de Sami Bradi. Elle vient embrasser Will qui lui chuchote quelque chose et bientôt les petits sont évacués vers leurs chambres. Sonny se sent soulevé et reposé contre les coussins. Il entend des bruits de vaisselle. Sami revient seule et s'assoit à côté de Sonny. Elle demande gentiment « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? ». Sonny sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Il secoue la tête et se tourne vers Will qui s'affaire devant la bouilloire. Will demande à sa mère « Comment ça se fait que tu rentres si tard? » « Les enfants étaient chez Marlena. J'ai du rester tard au travail. Je vais les coucher dans deux minutes. Tu fais du café? » « Non, de la tisane de verveine. Tu en veux ? » Sonny écoute à moitié le dialogue tranquille et sent son équilibre revenir petit à petit. Will revient avec deux mugs et lui en tend un. Sonny l'attrape pendant que Will se penche et l'embrasse sur la bouche. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à ce moment-là. Lucas passe le seuil.

Le père de Will se tient devant eux, l'air indéchiffrable. Sonny commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de se sentir pris en défaut chaque fois qu'il croise Lucas. Il n'a plus l'énergie de combattre et pourtant, il sent tout son corps se mettre sur la défensive et ses nerfs usés l'irritent à l'avance. Lucas ne dit rien et regarde Will qui pose son mug sur la petite table du salon et entraîne ses parents dans une autre pièce. Sonny boit quelques gorgées et se rallonge, tout son corps appelant Will qui est si loin à quelques mètres de lui. Il regarde vers la porte du couloir avec espoir mais il est décu quand il ne voit réapparaître que Lucas. Celui-ci a toujours le regard fixe et vient s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il se tord un peu les mains « Will m'a dit que vous êtes passablement secoués. Tu veux passer la nuit ici ? » Sonny se dit qu'il a du s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Ou bien Will a menacé son père ou quelque chose d'autre expliquant ça. Il ne sait même pas comment ni quoi répondre. Il opte pour « Sur ce canapé? » Lucas secoue la tête et fait un petit sourire en coin « Will a un lit double. Je pense que je dois commencer à me faire à l'idée que mon aîné a une vie d'adulte. » Sonny se retrouve à étaler un sourire de gratitude sur ses lèvres. Lucas lui tapote les mains et se lève, un peu mal à l'aise. Will revient avec Sami, qui paraît très agitée « … ne t'en mêle pas, maman, s'il te plaît ! » « Je suis désolée Will mais tu es mon fils, je ne veux pas te savoir en danger. Nous connaissons du monde... » « Oui » l'interrompt Will « Ton père, Roman Brady, chef de la police et qui s'occupe déjà de tout ça bien mieux que toi ! » Sami a l'air de bouillir mais Will est raide devant elle, la voix sûre. Sonny est bêtement fier de son homme. Il aime bien Sami mais de savoir que Will sait en imposer est rassurant. Surtout que ça n'a pas l'air facile. Les deux adultes finissent par aller coucher les enfants et Will tend une main galante à Sonny pour le guider vers sa chambre. Sonny y rentre, plein d'une curiosité qui le détourne de ses idées sombres. La pièces est très simple, avec des couleurs claires aux murs, une belle petite collection de CD éparpillés de partout sur les étagères et le bureau, un maillot des Cubs dédicacé dans un cadre et une photo dans un cadre à côté du lit. Lit vers lequel Will le dirige avec une douce détermination. Une fois allongé, Sonny se reconnaît dans la photo, souriant à Common Ground. Du geste, il invite Will à s'allonger sur lui. Will s'exécute avec un grand sourire et tous deux s'unissent dans un baiser long, désireux d'oublier cette soirée et le stress, profitant d'être seuls et amoureux. Sans faire un bruit, ils se déshabillent l'un l'autre et se glissent sous la couette, allongés sur le côté, Will derrière Sonny et se glissant lentement en lui. Sonny se mord les lèvres et attrape la main de Will par dessus son épaule pour la serrer très fort. Leurs mouvements sont harmonieux et tendres, freinés par la fatigue mais celle-ci se mue en relaxation absolue et Sonny éjacule enfin, sentant à peine Will se retirer qu'il est déjà endormi.

Au matin, il ouvre des yeux étonnés sur un plafond inconnu. Mais la sensation maintenant familière du corps tout chaud et doux de Will lui remet les faits en mémoire. Il s'éclipse aux toilettes et revient chercher ses habits de la veille au bas du lit. Will ouvre un œil flou et attrape sa main qu'il couvre de petits baisers. Sonny vient l'embrasser dans le cou et murmure « Bonjour, chaton. Tu vas mieux ? » Will s'étire, comme le chaton qu'il est en effet. Il pose la main sur l'avant-bras de Sonny et répond « Oui, je crois. Et toi ? » « Oui, je fonctionne maintenant. Merci pour hier, tu as pris sur toi. Je suis désolé. Chad est ton ami et tout ça, c'est de la folie. » Will hoche la tête puis saute du lit plein de l'énergie de la jeunesse. « Savoir qu'il est innocent, ça change tout ! On ira voir Hope tout à l'heure. Et Abby aussi, il faut la prévenir et Mel et... » Dans ces moments-là, Sonny aime Will plus que tout.


	53. Chapter 53

Malheureusement l'entretien avec Hope ne se passe pas comme prévu. Il faut dire que Will prend un raccourci dans la conversation et dit « Maintenant qu'on sait que Chad est innocent, on va pouvoir... » pour se faire interrompre par Hope étonnée « Heu, innocent de quoi ? Pour Cam ? Quel rapport ? Il a pu le tabasser et rencontrer des gros ennuis une fois en cavale. » Will paraît frappé par la foudre. Il se replie doucement sur lui-même. Sonny sent son cœur se briser. Il remercie Hope et emmène Will avec lui à Common Ground. Là, il lui sert un café bien serré et se pose sur la même banquette. Il espère pouvoir apporter à Will le même soutien magique qu'il lui a procuré la veille. Ils discutent un bon moment et se mettent d'accord sur le bénéfice du doute.

Sonny doit se lever pour répondre au téléphone fixe du café. « Sonny, c'est Abigail ! Ton portable ne répond pas.» Sonny cherche instinctivement dans ses poches. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait. Abby continue « Je viens d'être prévenue. Cam est sorti du coma! » Sonny se tourne en direction de Will et fait de grands moulinets de bras. Will se rapproche, interrogatif mais Sonny n'a pas le temps d'expliquer vu qu'Abby continue à expliquer « On ne peut pas le voir pour le moment mais il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien. Je me sens tellement mieux ! Je me sentais si coupable. » Sonny secoue la tête incrédule. C'est du Abby tout craché, ça. Il demande « Il a pu raconter l'agression ? » Will, à côté de lui, forme des mots silencieux que Sonny décrypte comme 'C'est Cam ?' Il hoche la tête. Puis la secoue après la réponse de sa cousine. « On ne doit pas le stresser pour le moment. Mais j'espère qu'on saura vite. Je crois que pour moi, le pire c'est de douter, tu vois ? »

Abby, Mel, Sonny et Will sont assis au Pub en train de se tenir au courant de tous les derniers rebondissements. Will est assis entre les jambes de Sonny, sur la même chaise que lui, à la limite de tomber mais ce n'est que comme ça que Sonny arrive à sentir les muscles de son homme se détendre. Mel est de l'avis des garçons mais Abby est dubitative. Sonny se dit qu'elle ne doit pas se permettre d'espérer.

Au moment de partir, Mel se tourne vers Abby et lui demande « Dis, au fait, tu peux me passer mon haut bleu, celui que je t'ai prêté pour le concert ? Adam l'aime beaucoup et il veut que je le porte à notre prochaine sortie. » Ah, le concert. Le dernier moment de bonheur avant les tempêtes. Pourtant en s'en rappelant, quelque chose taraude Sonny. Il y a un truc qui cloche et il ne se rappelle pas quoi. Son esprit est vite détourné de ses recherches quand il entend Abby répondre « Oui, bien sûr, avec tout ça, il m'était sorti de l'esprit, je suis désolée. Vous sortez où ? » Mel rougit et minaude un peu « Il ne m'a pas précisé, je sais juste que c'est un grand restaurant à Chicago. Visiblement, il tient à ce que la soirée soit spéciale... » Abby se fend d'un grand sourire complice et Sonny frissonne en réalisant à quelle vitesse les choses deviennent sérieuses entre Mel et Adam ? Comment la prévenir de ce qu'il sait (qui n'est pas bien précis, il faut l'avouer), sachant que son père ne pourra pas l'appuyer, il en a même déjà sûrement bien trop dit. Et aussi, se rend-il compte, il n'en a pas parlé à Will et leur amitié est toujours florissante. Il se promet de prendre un temps, une fois que Will ira un peu mieux, pour lui présenter les choses. Will a confiance en Justin, il réfléchira. Quant à Mel, c'est vraiment délicat et il ne se sent pas non plus de passer par Abby qui a suffisamment de soucis comme ça.

Il garde Will avec lui jusqu'à la fin de son service. Puis, il décide de l'emmener voir un film, histoire de lui changer les idées. Quelque chose d'amusant, surtout sans rapport avec des enquêtes ou des policiers. Ils regardent les affiches et son regard s'arrête malgré lui sur un film romantique. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Il ne connaît pas trop les attentes cinématographiques de Will. Ils n'ont pas encore eu l'occasion de ce genre de sortie. Ma foi, au point où en est Will, Sonny décide de se lancer, au pire, il se moquera gentiment de lui et pensera effectivement à autre chose que Chad et ses problèmes. Une demi-heure plus tard, blottis l'un contre l'autre devant l'écran, Sonny se laisse complètement emporter par l'histoire joyeuse et subtile qui se joue sous ses yeux, jetant néanmoins quelques regards en coin à Will pour vérifier qu'il aime aussi. Il finit par croiser son regard et Will le regarde avec un amour d'une grande tranquillité et intensité à la fois. Sonny est en transe. Il embrasse Will à pleine bouche, sa langue explorant et léchant avec force, ému jusqu'au tréfonds. Ils se retournent vers le film mais sont imbriqués l'un contre l'autre au point qu'on ne pourrait pas même y glisser un doigt. Quand l'histoire se finit, les spectateurs commencent à sortir de la salle mais tous deux restent dans la même position, désireux de préserver cette bulle de bonheur simple et libre. Sonny frotte l'épaule de Will et murmure « Je t'aime. » Will pose sa main sur la sienne et répond doucement « Prouve-moi le. »

Et dans la pénombre de son appartement, la main de Will caressant ses cheveux, Sonny le lui prouve. Et Will s'abandonne à l'extase, fredonnant une litanie qui ressemble à « Sonny, Sonny, mon ange, mon amour. » en sourdine. Alors qu'ils vont s'endormir, leurs deux portables font un bip simultané. C'est Abby qui a écrit 'Cam est bien réveillé, il veut nous parler demain. Les infirmières disent qu'il a l'air terrifiés, mais qu'il insiste vraiment pour nous voir tous les trois. J'ai dit que j'irai à la première heure. Ça vous va ?' Will et Sonny se regardent et tapent ensemble sur le portable de Will 'Dis-nous les horaires de visite, on sera là coûte que coûte. On t'aime et on pense à toi. W & S'


	54. Chapter 54

**Bon accrochez-vous, ça va secouer pas mal...**

Cam a l'air d'un fantôme. Ses blessures au visage ont pas mal guéri mais il semble toujours explosé. Et bien, bien terrorisé. « Vous avez retrouvé Chad ? » Sonny et Will se regardent. Sonny presse la main de Will et dit « Non. Il a disparu. » Cam secoue la tête, navré. « J'espère vraiment qu'il va bien. » Comment ça ? » La voix d'Abby est dure et tendue comme une corde. Elle est assise près du lit, les mains sur ses genoux et n'a pas levé la tête. Sonny se dit qu'elle a du pleurer un peu. Cam est étonné. « Je m'inquiète pour lui, tiens ! Il a essayé de m'aider et... » Les genoux de Sonny se lâchent presque de soulagement. Ceux de Will aussi semble-t-il.

« ...t'aider ? » La voix de Will est mal assurée. « Ce n'est pas lui qui t'as frappé ? Il était furieux contre toi à cause de l'accident ! » Cam prend un air grave et répond « Oui, il m'a incendié. Mais après il a parlé avec Brian et il a compris ce qui se passait... Chad est vraiment courageux et fort... » Il tapote la main d'une Abby pétrifiée. « Tu as eu raison de le choisir. Je regrette vraiment d'avoir voulu me mettre entre vous deux. » Sonny essaie d'additionner les faits. « Brian t'a menacé devant Chad ? » « Non. » dit Cam. « Brian est comme moi. Piégé. On _lui_ doit une fortune qu'on ne peut pas rembourser. Et _il_ a voulu montrer l'exemple avec moi. » Rembourser ? Qui ? Et rembourser … C'était pour ça l'argent que Cam voulait lui emprunter et qui est resté intouché dans ses affaires ? Il a tout remis dans le coffre de Common Ground, une fois revenu, et s'est dit que Cam avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Visiblement pas. « A qui dois-tu de l'argent ? » « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai eu affaire qu'à... » Il baisse la voix « … ton agresseur, Sonny. Mon ancien collègue. Il s'est fait recruter une fois en cavale. Il m'a dit qu'il obéissait aux ordres. Mais que je pouvais retarder mes paiements si j'acceptais de rendre des services. » Will fait une drôle de tête en entendant ça mais se reprend très vite et dit « Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté ? » Cam fait la grimace « Je suis endetté jusqu'au cou mais pas un criminel. Je n'ai pas envie de le devenir. C'est Brian qui a fait passer le dernier message et il n'a pas pu empêcher l'autre de me frapper sauvagement. Chad m'avait cherché derrière l'hôpital pour qu'on s'explique. Il s'est retrouvé mêlé à tout ça... Je crois que je ne devrais plus laisser personne m'approcher, je vous détruis tous par ma seule présence. » Difficile de le contredire. Cam a joué de malchance mais c'est tous ses amis qui ont payé les pots cassés.

Sonny s'excuse de la pièce et va se prendre un café pour s'éclaircir les idées. Brian au bureau de son père. Qui le défend. Une demande d'immunité en échange d'une dénonciation ? Alors Justin sait de qui il s'agit. Il doit discuter de tout ça avec Will.

Cam s'est rendormi. Abby et Will rejoignent Sonny en parlant de Chad « La police va pouvoir le chercher maintenant. Il faut qu'il sache qu'il n'est plus soupçonné. Tu crois qu'il vont en parler à la télé ou à la radio ? » « Je vais demander à mon grand-père. Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? » C'est bon, merci, Mel va passer me chercher. »

Sonny ferme sa porte et prend son Will dans ses bras. « Ça va mieux chaton ? » Will est quasi liquide de soulagement. « Oui, et toi m'amour ? » Sonny se sent plus tendu « J'irai mieux quand Chad sera avec nous. J'ai peur pour lui. » Il va chercher une bouteille d'eau pour chacun d'eux en écoutant d'une oreille le bavardage de Will « C'est cool que Mel passe la journée avec Abby en tout cas. J'aurai assuré pour l'entourer mais j'avoue que j'apprécie la pause. En plus, Mel doit être de super bonne humeur après son dîner avec Adam. Elle fera du bien à Abby. Je me rappelle comme Mel m'a bassiné au téléphone hier. Elle voulait tellement qu'il vienne au concert, tu te rappelles ? Elle croyait qu'il commençait à traîner du pied. » Sonny se mord les lèvres. Maintenant, là, il faut qu'il parle à Will de son ami. Mais une autre question vient de lui revenir. Il se rappelle d'une remarque de T. « Will, ces tickets de concerts, comment tu les as eu si rapidement ? » Will lève un sourcil et répond « Par Adam. Il connaît des gens... » Sonny s'y attendait mais espérait qu'il se trompait. « Ils t'ont coûté cher ? » « Pas vraiment... Tu vois, Adam est très cool et il m'a dit, 'si tu veux, je te les donne et puis tu me rendras un service et on sera quitte'. C'est pas la première fois que… » Sonny attend, pétrifié. Will ne dit plus rien. Sonny demande d'une voix dure « Quel genre de service ? »


	55. Chapter 55

Will regarde Sonny avec un éclair anxieux dans le regard « Rien de bien méchant, tu penses bien ! Une fois, j'ai emmené un de ses potes à Chicago pour aller chercher un truc à la gare. Et puis il m'a demandé de lui apporter un dossier à son bureau qu'il avait oublié chez lui. » Sonny se relâche. Rien de trop grave en effet. Rien de financier. Will continue « L'autre fois, il m'a expliqué qu'il aidait un client du cabinet qui avait des gros problèmes et il pensait pouvoir l'aider et pour ça il m'a demandé si je pouvais obtenir les clés de tante Jen, celles de l'aile administrative. Il disait que ce qu'il voulait faire était techniquement illégal mais que c'était vraiment pour une bonne cause et... » « Tu lui as quoi ? » Sonny ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier. Will fait un pas en arrière, le corps tendu, les mains en avant « Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne me sentais pas de faire ça et il a très bien compris. C'est un type bien, tu vois ! »

Le pire c'est que Sonny comprend un peu Will. Le charme d'Adam est indéniable. Il est d'une beauté saisissante et il sait écouter et parler avec gentillesse. Il a tout pour inspirer confiance et faire disparaître les questions un peu gênantes d'un simple regard. Mais pas au point pour Sonny de faire n'importe quoi, même avant l'avertissement paternel. Avertissement qu'il aurait du passer depuis un moment. Sonny se sent coupable et frustré. Il n'arrive pas à mesurer son ton pour dire « Mon père bosse un dossier sur Adam. Visiblement, c'est un escroc ! Je ne sais pas plus mais il m'a dit de me méfier de lui. » Will a un hoquet « Quand ça ? Hier ? » Sonny secoue la tête « Non, il y a quelques semaines... » Will est furieux « Ton père te prévient et tu me dis rien ? Comment je peux deviner ? Toi aussi tu l'aimais bien avant ! » « Pas au point de considérer de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Après ce que tu m'as raconté tu devrais avoir appris à te méfier, non ? » Will le regarde comme jamais il ne l'a fait. Ses yeux sont deux blocs de glace, son visage a l'air d'être en cire. « C'est vrai, tu ne t'es jamais trompé sur le compte de quelqu'un, toi. Tu as tout de suite senti que Brian n'était pas net ! » Sonny se défend « Si Brian avait essayé de m'embarquer dans ses délires, je me serais posé des questions. Je suis capable d'objectivité. » « Et pas moi, peut-être ? » Sonny ne peut empêcher les mots de couler « Tu es plutôt quelqu'un qui a de la compassion, de la gentillesse. Tu vois le bien en chacun et c'est une de tes qualités les plus belles mais c'est dangereux... » Will fronce les sourcils « Tu penses que c'est pour ça que je me trompe sur Adam ? » « Oui, parce que sinon, l'autre solution, c'est que tu le trouves... à ton goût... La beauté physique a tendance à changer la perception qu'on peut... » Will se met à crier lui aussi « Espèce d'hypocrite ! Tu as passé ton temps à faire des remarques sur ses beaux yeux. Tu crois que ça ne me faisait pas mal à l'époque. J'ai du mal avec mon apparence et entre Brian et lui, je te voyais saliver... » Sonny en ouvre de grands yeux « Tu es le plus bel homme que je connaisse, encore une fois objectivement. Brian ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Et je t'aime toi, pas un de ces deux nuls ! » Will ne se calme pas et détourne le regard. Sonny s'entend dire « J'en viens à croire que tu as des sentiments pour lui, à la façon dont tu le défends. » « Des... Bien sûr, à côté de Mel, je suis sûr que je suis une menace. Il est hétéro, dois-je te le rappeler ? » « Oh moi, je le sais ! Toi par contre, je n'en suis pas sûr... »

Will est dehors bien avant que Sonny ait retrouvé ses esprits et qu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il est tremblant de rage, surtout envers lui-même et il se met à arpenter son studio, poings serrés, le cœur serré et douloureux. Il devrait appeler Will pour s'excuser mais il ne se sent pas prêt. Il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais à part Will, qu'y a-t-il ? Ses parents, peut-être...

Sonny attrape une veste et ouvre la porte. Devant Will qui se tient devant lui, raide, le regard dur. « Oh, non, tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ! On a encore des choses à se dire ! »


	56. Chapter 56

Sonny recule sous le choc. Will fait preuve d'une détermination qui ne lui inspire que de la peur. Il se rend compte qu'il peut le perdre à jamais, comme ça, tout de suite et cette pensée le paralyse. Will ne le touche pas mais en un sens Sonny préférerait, il a soudain un besoin fou de sentir la réalité de son petit ami. Il recule encore, sent le lit lui cogner la jambe et se retrouve assis, le visage levé vers Will. Il a envie de crier 'Pardonne-moi, écoute-moi, aime-moi !' mais sa gorge est sèche et il n'arrive qu'à lever la main devant lui. Will prend la parole « Je suis revenu parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses douter de moi comme ça et je voulais mettre les choses au clair. Adam ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. J'étais content pour Mel. Quoiqu'après ce que tu m'as dit je suis plutôt dégoûté. Apparemment, c'est impossible d'avoir une relation tranquille avec un type bien... » Sonny réussit à articuler « Et moi, alors ? » Will le fixe et énonce « C'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que tu m'accuses d'être faible et naïf. J'en ai pris plein la tête toute ma vie mais quand ça vient de toi, c'est... » Il pince ses lèvres qui commençaient à trembler « C'est encore pire. Je t'ai donné toute ma confiance, je me suis confié à toi et tu t'en sers pour... »

Entre les larmes qui lui envahissent les joues, Sonny lance un regard désespéré. Il ouvre la bouche, laissant un peu de liquide salé y entrer et murmure « Je voulais te mettre en garde, te sauver de... » « De quoi, de moi-même ? » demande Will d'une voix exaspérée. « Je ne suis pas un gamin, Sonny. Je ne suis pas parfait, c'est sûr mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me traite comme... comme un empoté ! J'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en moi, pas que tu me soupçonnes. » Sonny trouve en lui suffisamment d'énergie pour se lever et faire face à Will « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te braques contre moi ? La confiance, c'est à double sens. Tu préférerais que je ne dise rien pour ne pas te brusquer ? Je reconnais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne suis pas arrivé à te prévenir tout de suite. Je m'en sens tellement mal que ça me brûle l'estomac. Figure-toi que je suis loin d'être parfait moi aussi. Mais connement, je me suis dit que tu me pardonnerais et aussi que personne ne se mettrait entre nous ! » Will serre les dents, les mains appuyées sur son front, « Je m'en fous de tes défauts ! Je veux juste que tu me traites comme ton petit ami, pas comme ton petit frère. » Sonny soupire. Il attrape le bras de Will et le tire vers lui « Je n'aurai pas ce genre de pulsions envers un de mes frères... » Will résiste et grommelle « Une pulsion ? C'est charmant ! Je n'ai pas du me rendre compte qu'on t'avait changé. Avant tu me parlais d'amour... » Sonny n'y tient plus et embrasse Will passionnément, le mordant un peu au passage. Will ne se laisse pas faire et le repousse sur le lit. Ses yeux semblent sombres et animés d'un feu étrange. Sonny se rassoit et le regarde d'un air de défi. D'un geste brusque, Will arrache la chemise de Sonny, faisant sauter les boutons. Il lui enlève son jean sans ménagement et Sonny se sent durcir. La main de Will explore son dos, se glissant entre ses fesses. Sonny grogne et fait de même. Will lui attrape le bras et le repousse puis en un geste dominateur, il retourne Sonny sur le ventre. La douleur de l'intrusion, sans préparation, sans lubrifiant, n'enlève rien au plaisir sauvage de Sonny qui se met à gémir de plus en plus fort « Tu aimes ça, hein ? Tu en veux plus ? » La voix de Will est pleine de menaces sourdes et Sonny répond « Oui, je veux tout, plus vite, plus fort... » Mais au lieu de lui obéir, Will s'immobilise et, dans un souffle rauque, lui intime « Il va falloir supplier plus fort que ça... » Sonny tourne les yeux et répond, la voix dure lui aussi « Tu vas attendre longtemps, alors. » Ils restent figés, les regards croisés, le souffle court jusqu'à ce que, très lentement, Will se remette à bouger. En frappant très précisément la prostate de Sonny.

La rage qui habitait le ventre de Sonny commence à se dissiper et il sent tout son corps se relâcher sous Will « Will, vas-y, viens en moi, fais-moi du bien... » Will ne dit rien mais accélère et glisse sa main sous Sonny pour attraper son sexe. Sonny gémit et halète « Oui, Will, merci, merci d'être encore là. » Il sent son épaule humide et y passe la main. Une nouvelle larme lui tombe sur le bras et il s'écrie « Will, tourne-moi, s'il te plaît ! » Will continue sans l'écouter et en plongeant la tête dans la chevelure de Sonny. « Will, je t'en prie... » Will cède et sort, le temps de remettre Sonny sur le dos. Son visage est ravagé par les pleurs et il n'y a plus une trace de colère sur son visage. Il semble juste un peu perdu. Sonny approche doucement sa main de sa joue et très tendrement lui donne une petite caresse « Tu m'aimes toujours ? » Will le pénètre à nouveau, délicatement cette fois-ci et passe un doigt sur les lèvres de Sonny. « Toujours, tu le sais bien, Sonny, il n'y a que toi. » Leur orgasme est long et puissant. Sonny se soulève du drap, la tête projetée en arrière et criant « Je t'aime, Will ! » Will se retire et vient se glisser entre ses bras « Je sais. » Sonny l'embrasse dans le cou puis murmure « Je suis désolé. » Will ferme les yeux pour répondre « Moi aussi. »

« Je me disais que j'allais faire circuler un papier... » Will s'interrompt dans sa caresse systématique du dos de son chéri pour demander « Quel papier ? » Sonny se tourne vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres « Une feuille à remplir à tous les mecs gays qui te connaissent en leur demandant comment ils te trouvent physiquement. Histoire que tu entendes enfin à quel point tu es à couper le souffle. » Will a un sourire malicieux et embrasse un téton à sa portée « Ça te rendrais pas jaloux ? » Sonny lève une épaule « Oh, si, horriblement. Mais ça te ferait du bien. » Will rit et Sonny sent son ventre devenir tout léger à ce son. Il n'est pas arrivé à se séparer de la peau de Will et le tient fermement, un bras autour de ses épaules, le couvant du regard. Il s'est promis de ne plus jamais blesser Will. Le voir dans cet état là creuse une tranchée dans sa propre poitrine. Il l'embrasse et l'embrasse encore. Will apprécie puis tend la main pour attraper son portable. « Mince, j'ai promis à Marlena qu'on mangerait ensemble au Pub. Tu veux que j'annule ? » Sonny secoue la tête. « Je dois travailler à onze heures. Tu as pas des cours cet aprèm ? » « Si » soupire Will. « Mais entre deux je vais passer voir mon grand-père au poste. J'appellerai les filles pour savoir si elles veulent venir. » Sonny demande rapidement « Tu me préviendras ? » Will rit « Non, je ne comptais pas... Je veux plutôt te faire mariner... » Il remonte jusqu'à la hauteur des lèvres de Sonny et lui donne un petit baiser « J'y serai bien allé avec toi en fait, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Tu veux que je t'appelle ou juste des textos pour ne pas t'interrompre au boulot ? » Sonny sourit et dit timidement « Je préfère que tu appelles, comme ça, j'entendrai ta voix. » Il regarde Will réagir à cet aveu et ajoute « Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle chaton ? Parce que tu me fais défaillir de bonheur avec tes grands yeux et tes cheveux ébouriffés. Je te passerai n'importe quoi. » Will l'embrasse encore et murmure « Je t'aime. »


	57. Chapter 57

Sonny accueille Audrey et Cam avec un grand sourire. Il les assoit et discute un moment. « Tu as entendu que Brian a été arrêté ? » demande Cam, les yeux grands ouverts « Tu crois que c'est une erreur ? » Sonny secoue la tête « J'étais là.. Visiblement, c'est une histoire compliquée. » Audrey tapote la banquette à côté d'elle « Tu n'as qu'à nous raconter. Assieds-toi cinq minutes... » L'arrière de Sonny se rappelle à lui suffisamment douloureusement pour le faire répondre « Désolé, c'est pas possible maintenant. Et puis c'est une enquête en cours, je n'ai pas le droit de tout divulguer. » Il sent une main taper son épaule « Ah, c'est du Sonny tout craché, ça ! Éthique et droit jusqu'au bout. » T prend place près d'Audrey et lui donne un baiser « Franchement, Audrey, tu pourrais trouver tellement mieux... Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? » ronchonne Cam, visiblement frustré. « Ma foi, notre T est peut-être plutôt moyen, côté physique... » commence Sonny. T prend un air horriblement offensé « Mec, tu me fais du mal, là. Moi qui comptais te voler à Will... » Audrey lui lance un regard amusé. Sonny continue « … mais la beauté peut masquer la noirceur d'âme d'une personne, crois-moi. » « À part Will ? » Sonny se tourne vers Cam « À part Will, oui, mais tout le monde n'a pas ma chance. Et Audrey se défend pas mal aussi... » Cam lui offre un grand sourire. « Bon, je vais t'embaucher dans ma recherche de mec, alors, que tu m'aides à voir sous les apparences. » Sonny pousse un soupir « Je risque d'être un peu trop occupé, ces temps-ci. Entre Will, mes études et Common Ground. » « Tu t'en sors tout seul ? » Sonny lève une épaule fatiguée « Plus ou moins. » « Tu assures en tout cas mais c'est vrai que tu es bon en business. » remarque T « Chad avait peur que tu t'en sortes pas sans lui. Mais tu lâcheras pas quand tu y crois. C'est ce que je lui disais l'autre jour. » Sonny prend un moment pour analyser le sens de ces phrases. Il demande prudemment « Tu l'as vu ? » « Ouais, on s'est croisé la semaine dernière. Il m'a demandé de lui filer deux trois contacts, des gens qui pourraient l'héberger. » Sonny le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il attend un peu puis demande, en articulant bien « Et tu sais chez qui il est, là ? » « Non. » Merde. « Il faudrait que je passe deux trois coups de fils. Pourquoi, tu veux l'info maintenant ? » Sonny serre les dents et répond patiemment « C'est important, oui. Il est complètement innocenté et on s'inquiète pour lui. » T fronce les sourcils « Il avait l'air un peu amoché quand je l'ai vu. Attendez-là... Sonny, je peux utiliser ton arrière-boutique? » Sonny hoche la tête et ajoute « Si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais être là quand tu téléphones... » T fait une drôle de tête. « Ça va, t'inquiète pas, T, je vais pas te sauter dessus » Audrey lance un regard de reproche à son petit copain qui essaie de prendre un air cool « Pas de problème, mec. »

Sonny envoie un texto à Will, puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Il écoute d'une oreille les circonvolutions de T pour enfin arriver à demander les informations qu'il veut. Et se faire aiguiller ailleurs. Ça fait le quatrième appel et toujours pas de Chad. Sonny veut crier à T de se grouiller mais il préfère se taire. N'y tenant plus, il appelle directement son chéri. Ça sonne dans le vide et il s'apprête à raccrocher quand il entend « Sonny ? » La voix de Will est essoufflée et angoissée. Sonny se fige « Tout va bien, mon amour ? » « Non ! Je suis au poste de police mais je n'arrive pas à joindre Mel ni Abby. Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaie... » Juste à ce moment-là, T s'écrie « Chad, mec ! Hé, ben, t'es pas facile à retrouver! » Sans réfléchir, Sonny lui arrache le portable des mains. « Chad, c'est Sonny, tout va bien, Cam nous a expliqué ! Où es-tu ? » « Sonny, putain, ça fait du bien de t'entendre ! Je suis dans les bois, dans une cabane. Vous pouvez venir me chercher ? » La voix de Will parvient à Sonny, toute douce, de son portable pressé sur sa poitrine « C'est Chad, tu l'as trouvé? » Sonny jongle avec les deux téléphones devant un T complètement paumé qui saute d'un pied sur l'autre. Sonny lui fait un geste vers son bureau « Crayon, papier, vite ». Il se cale contre une étagère et arrive à tracer un vague plan. « OK, Chad, on arrive assez vite, je vois avec Will... » « Chéri ? » Il s'arrête pour vérifier qu'il parle au bon interlocuteur. Tout va bien « Redis-moi pour Mel et Abby... » Will répond « Tante Jennifer les attendait pour le déjeuner et elles ne l'ont pas prévenue. Je fais sonner les deux portables mais c'est dans le vide. Tu crois que... un accident ? » Sonny n'ose pas imaginer l'état de Will. Il le revoit, rongé de culpabilité après le match à l'hôpital. Il faut que les filles aillent bien. Ils ont retrouvé Chad après tout ! « Je passe te chercher et on va voir Chad. Tu viens avec nous, T ? » T sort de sa stupeur pour s'exclamer « Évidemment ! »

Une fois Will dans ses bras, Sonny se sent mieux. Il lui caresse les cheveux pour le calmer et propose « Écoute, chaton, on peut aller chercher Chad maintenant et le ramener chez lui, et en chemin, on continue d'appeler les filles. Tu as appelé mes parents ? » Will lève des yeux surpris « Non, j'y... Je n'ai pas leur numéro et puis... Oui, ils pourraient les avoir vu. On peut essayer toute la famille. » « Tu sais, si ça se trouve, elles sont au cinéma. Tu imagines la tête d'Abby si elle en sort et qu'elle voit Chad devant elle ? »Will a un petit sourire timide et dans la tête de Sonny, c'est le grand soleil. Ils prennent la voiture de Will et T les guide au début. Sonny tente son coup auprès des filles mais tombe sur les répondeurs. Il ne dit rien pour ne pas paniquer Will mais il n'aime pas ça non plus. Abby répond toujours vite à ses textos. Il en envoie quelques uns au cas où.

Ils s'engagent dans le chemin forestier cahoteux et après avoir tourné en rond vingt minutes, arrivent devant la cabane. Chad est devant la porte en train de téléphoner. « Merci du renseignement, je m'y attendais pas. Je la préviens tout de suite ! » Il raccroche et aperçoit ses potes. Sonny lâche l'épaule et la main de Will et prend son ami dans les bras. Puis, c'est le tour de Will. Sonny dit « Brian a été arrêté mais il ne parle pas. Tu en sais plus sur qui est derrière tout ça ? » Les yeux de Chad se font sombres et dangereux « Oui, je l'ai appris à l'instant. C'est ce connard d'Adam. Il va falloir dire à Mel de s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Tu peux l'appeler ? » Sonny pâlit.


	58. Chapter 58

Chad regarde alternativement Will et Sonny et prend un air paniqué « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mel va bien ? » Sonny se force à répondre « On sait pas... On espère, son portable ne répond pas. » Chad n'attend pas la suite et de toute façon, Sonny ne se sent pas encore de parler d'Abby. Au fond de lui, il voudrait vraiment que tout cela soit une coïncidence, mais l'angoisse gagne du terrain. Il attrape la main de Will et ils rejoignent Chad dans la voiture. T a un regard interrogateur mais pour une fois, il ne met pas les pieds dans le plat et se contente de frotter le dos de Will. Sonny le remercie d'un sourire éclair et tourne le contact. Les soubresauts de la voiture lui donnent mal au ventre. Dans le rétroviseur, il croise le regard de Will et lui lance un regard qui veut dire « Dis-lui, toi, je t'en prie. Moi, je n'y arrive pas... » Will hoche la tête et se tourne vers Chad.

Chad est fort, il n'y a pas de doute. Il garde la tête froide et cherche des solutions. Sonny se calme et réfléchit « … je pourrais demander à mon père, c'est lui qui défend Brian. » Will l'interrompt « Il est contraint au secret professionnel, non ? Tu ne peux pas lui parler de ça... » Il s'arrête et reprend, la voix dure « Je pourrais essayer de parler avec Brian, lui demander de nous aider... » Sonny avale sa salive et très doucement, en choisissant ses mots, propose « Peut-être qu'il me parlera plus facilement... On était amis et... » Les yeux de Will l'arrêtent « Je veux dire, on pourrait aller le voir ensemble mais que j'essaie en premier ? » Chad gronde « Pas question, c'est moi qui lui parlerai. Ma petite amie a disparu et il sait sûrement quelque chose ! » Le ton monte mais une fois garés devant le cabinet de Justin, Sonny s'est imposé. Il prend quand même la main de Will dans la sienne pour se rassurer.

Brian est assis en face d'eux, Justin à ses côtés. La situation est irréelle. Mais les deux Kiriakis ne sont pas vraiment dans des camps opposés vu que Brian n'est qu'une victime de plus et qu'il coopère avec la police depuis un moment. Sonny ne veut pas perdre de temps. Personne dans tout Salem n'a vu les filles depuis le matin et même Justin a peur. La tension dans la salle est à couper au couteau et Sonny est reconnaissant à T d'avoir emmené Chad chez lui se changer et se reposer pour qu'ils puissent éviter une scène avec Brian. « Brian, je ne viens pas pour te gueuler dessus ou te reprocher quoique ce soit. Je me doute que tu es dans une situation moche... Mais on a besoin de ton aide pour coincer Adam... » Brian fronce un sourcil « J'ai déjà dit ce qu'il fallait, Sonny et la police s'en occupe. Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Sonny ou alors tu es passé de barman à agent ? » Sonny prend une profonde inspiration. « Brian, notre amie Mel sort avec Adam. Elle et ma cousine Abby ont disparu depuis ce matin et il y a de grandes chances qu'elles soient avec lui... » Brian jette un regard à Justin qui confirme de la tête. Le regard de Brian revient vers Sonny, sombre et tourmenté. Il demande, et les mots sonnent faux « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour moi là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ? » « Brian ! » C'est Will. Il regarde Brian avec des grands yeux clairs, vides de colère mais terriblement tristes. Toute son humanité, sa gentillesse transparaissent en cet instant et Sonny prend brusquement la mesure de la force émotionnelle de Will. Elle le rend vulnérable mais elle est essentielle pour eux tous. Il sait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans. « Brian, toi et moi, on ne s'entend pas trop... Je t'ai volé Sonny et tu me trouves trop stupide... » Brian ouvre la bouche et semble sur le point de le corriger puis il se ravise. « Mais là, il s'agit d'Abby et Mel. Après Sonny et ma famille, ce sont celles qui compte le plus pour moi. Et j'ai peur. Si tu nous aides, tu montreras à tous que tu n'as pas eu le choix dans toute cette histoire mais qu'au fond tu es quelqu'un de bien, juste faillible comme nous... » Brian s'énerve « Tu me donnes des leçons, toi ? Avec Adam qui n'a même pas besoin que tu sois à sa merci financière pour te faire faire ce qu'il veut. Putain, si tu lui avais donné les clefs de ta tante comme le bon petit garçon que tu es, on n'en serait pas là ! » Sonny regarde son père avec des yeux ronds. Impossible de dire s'il est surpris par cet échange, il a son masque d'avocat impassible. Will demande, menaçant « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est son but ? » Brian soupire « Adam a les dents longues. Il veut s'établir dans le monde du crime. Les prêts à haut intérêt, ce n'est qu'un début pour lui. Il veut mettre la main sur quelque chose de juteux, qu'il puisse faire chanter ou vendre ses informations au plus offrant... » « Des infos sur qui ? » Brian change de tête, tout à coup. Il évite le regard de Sonny et baisse les yeux pour murmurer « Sur Victor... Victor Kiriakis ! » Justin perd d'un coup sa contenance pendant que Sonny s'écrie « Quoi ! »

« A l'hôpital, dans la partie administrative, il y a tout un dossier sur Victor et Adam voudrait mettre la main dessus. Il a demandé à Will puis à Cam. Quand il a refusé, Adam a laissé tomber mais je m'attends à ce qu'il recommence. Sans moi maintenant vu que je suis grillé. » Sonny réfléchit vite « Alors, tu crois qu'il voudrait une monnaie d'échange avec Abby et Mel ? Mais ça vaut pas le coup tout ça... » Brian lui lance un regard sous-titré d'un léger mépris « Tu ne dois pas tout connaître sur ton oncle... Même Justin, ici présent n'est sûrement pas au courant de tout. Victor est toujours soigné par Daniel et avec Mel... » Sonny échange un regard avec Will puis il re-tente son coup « On a juste besoin d'un lieu, Brian. De là où il peut les avoir emmenées. Aide-nous ! »

Roman n'arrive pas à trouver Daniel non plus. Dans l'effervescence et l'urgence, Sonny n'arrive plus vraiment à savoir quoi faire. Il a pensé à contacter Victor mais si tout ça concerne son passé, il ne vaut mieux pas l'impliquer. Le hangar que leur a indiqué Brian, sur les docks, est vide. L'appartement d'Adam aussi, littéralement. Ils sont assis à Common Ground avec Chad, qui a été accueilli comme un héros par les employés présents. Will est quasi enveloppé autour de Sonny, le protégeant avec sa chaleur et les battements de son cœur. Un téléphone sonne, quelque part sur eux et Sonny doit se concentrer sur la sonnerie pour savoir auquel il appartient. Will décroche et met le mode haut-parleur « Will, c'est Roman ! Il nous a contacté ! »


	59. Chapter 59

« Il veut dix mille dollars et il relâche Abby. » Will s'écrie « Et Mel ? » « Il ne l'a pas mentionnée. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas avec lui. Le négociateur essaiera de lui demander. » Will écrabouille la main de Sonny. « On va nous fournir une rançon avec l'unité spéciale. Je vous tiendrais au courant quand je le pourrai. » Il raccroche. Will ne dit plus rien mais Sonny le connaît. Il lui caresse le visage « Tout va aller bien, mon amour. La police a l'habitude. Je suis sûr que tout finira bien. Et Chad a besoin de notre soutien. » Will acquiesce. Il ajoute à mi-voix « Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi. » Sonny sent une vague d'amour le traverser. Il ne comprend pas comment il a pu douter de Will une seconde. Il lui offre un sourire où il concentre toute sa tendresse et ses sentiments pour lui. Will le regarde avec des yeux lumineux. Ils se perdent un instant, l'un dans l'autre puis se relèvent pour rejoindre Chad dans le bureau.

« Je vais le tuer ! » Sonny pose la main sur le bras de son ami « Chad rappelle-toi la dernière fois que tu as dit ça... Concentrons-nous sur ce qu'on peut vraiment faire. » Il lance un coup d'œil à Will qui paraît ailleurs « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chaton ? » Il entend Chad pouffer. Ma foi, autant lui donner de quoi rire maintenant. Will finit par redescendre sur terre et demande « Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il ne veuille que dix mille dollars ? Il ira pas loin avec ça. Et Mel ? Elle était avec Abby... » « Tu crois qu'elle de son côté... ? » propose un Chad dubitatif. Sonny secoue la tête « Ce serait refaire la même erreur que quand on a cru que tu avais attaqué Cam... » Il est interrompu par son portable. C'est sa mère. Il s'excuse et va répondre dans l'arrière-boutique « Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tout va bien ? » « Oui, nous, nous allons bien mais je m'inquiète pour toi, Sonny. Justin me dit que vous êtes impliqué dans une histoire très dangereuse... » « Maman, Abigail a disparu ! Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je reste en retrait ? » « Je sais, chéri, mais je suis ta mère et je te connais. Tu es une tête brûlée. J'ai peur pour Abby, bien sûr, mais surtout pour toi. » Sonny doit passer cinq minutes à la rassurer et lui promettre d'être prudent. Il revient dans l'autre pièce et trouve Will perché sur le bureau et Chad affalé sur une des chaises. Il se pose sur l'autre en réfléchissant dur « Chad... Brian a dit que Daniel était le médecin de Victor et que c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait dragué sa fille... Et un parent ferait n'importe quoi pour la sécurité de son enfant. Si ma mère pouvait me mettre dans une bulle protectrice, elle le ferait. » Will fait un demi-sourire puis remarque « C'est pour ça qu'il demande la rançon, alors, pour détourner l'attention de la police et faire pression sur Daniel. »

« Maman, c'est encore moi ! » « Qu'y a-t-il Sonny ? Tu as des nouvelles d'Abby ? » Ah, ben voilà, quand elle veut ! « Non, rien de nouveau mais on a un service à te demander. Rien de grave mais on a quelque chose à demander à Daniel et s'il est encore à la maison, est-ce que tu peux le retenir un peu ? » « Oui, je pense. Je vais voir... » Mais quand ils arrivent devant le manoir, Dan est sur le pas de la porte, l'air pressé. « Daniel, je peux te parler une minute ? » « Désolé Sonny, il y a une urgence à l'hôpital. Comme je viens de l'expliquer à Adrienne, je n'ai pas une seconde pour discuter. » Il s'éloigne à grands pas puis les garçons l'entendent jurer « Tout va bien Daniel ? » Ils le voient revenir, les yeux écarquillés, les jambes tremblantes « Les pneus de ma voiture sont crevés... Ce n'est pas le jour... » Sa voix se brise un peu. Sonny meurt d'envie de lui montrer sa compassion mais il a peur que Daniel se ferme pour protéger Mel. Will propose « Tu veux qu'on te conduise à l'hôpital ? Ma voiture est juste là. » Daniel acquiesce et Sonny lui ouvre une portière, en donnant un coup de pied discret au cutter pour qu'il roule sous le siège avant. En chemin, il demande nonchalamment « C'est quoi comme urgence ? Un accident ? » Dan a l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise « Oui, ça ne devrait pas être très long mais il faut faire vite. » « Dans ce cas, Sonny et moi on peut t'attendre. »répond Will. « J'attends des nouvelles d'Abby par mon grand-père alors on peut pas faire grand chose. Tu es au courant ? » « Oui, c'est terrible... J'aimerais pouvoir aider, croyez-moi ! » Sonny se tourne avec le sourire « Ma foi, en tant que docteur, tu sauves déjà pas mal de gens. On y est. Quand tu as fini, rejoins-nous et on te dépose où tu veux. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Mel ? Elle va bien ? » « Oui, oui, elle va bien... » Même avec la tête tournée, Dan est mauvais comédien. Will attend qu'il se soit éloigné pour dire « Tu crois qu'on a fait le bon choix ? Regarde comme il a peur ! Et si ça se passe mal ? » Sonny l'embrasse doucement. Heureusement qu'Adam ne s'est jamais attaqué à Will. Il serait devenu fou. « On en a discuté, Will. Tu préfères qu'il arrive malheur à une des filles ? » Ou aux deux... Will tapote le tableau de bord « Tu sais, je trouve qu'on fait une bonne équipe ensemble. On n'a pas intérêt à changer ça... » Sonny se détend un peu « Associés contre le crime ? Je sais pas si on tiendrait longtemps les charges d'adrénaline... » Will lui pousse doucement l'épaule « C'est pas de ça dont je parle. » « Je sais... Mais pour le moment, j'ai du mal à penser au futur. Peut-être quand tout sera réglé... » L'air plein d'espoir de Will lui fait ajouter « En tout cas, tu y figures dans mon futur. Et ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'y tergiverser. »


	60. Chapter 60

**Wow, 60 chapitres, c'est fou, je pensais pas aller jusque-là! Est-ce que je m'arrête ou vous continuerez à lire?**

Daniel est rapide. Il revient avec une mallette « J'ai emporté du travail pour chez moi... » Sonny joue le jeu « Ah bon, alors, on te ramène au manoir ? » Dan répond rapidement « Euh, avant j'aurai besoin... Pouvez-vous me déposer en ville d'abord ? Je dois aller chercher quelque chose... Je me débrouillerai après... » Sonny vérifie que Will a fait le nécessaire et s'arrête devant le début du chemin envahi d'herbes hautes. Daniel sort en courant et Sonny attend quelques secondes puis prend le portable des mains de Will. Il avance doucement. Will est resté dans la voiture, les yeux plein d'angoisse et Sonny déteste le laisser là mais il vaut mieux être prudent. Il arrive devant les bâtiments en briques de l'usine de bateaux abandonnée et regarde à travers une des fenêtres brisées. Personne. Il pousse le battant et marche sur des éclats de verre. Le bruit se réverbère dans les couloirs envahis de végétation et il serre les lèvres et progresse avec plus de prudence. Arrivé en bas d'escaliers, la voix du docteur descend jusqu'à lui « Vous m'avez promis, rendez-moi ma fille ! » Et la voix d'Adam, aussi charmante que d'habitude y répond « Je libérerai les deux demoiselles quand tout sera réglé, docteur Jonas. Pour le moment, vous pouvez repartir... » Sonny entend les deux hommes se disputer un moment et soudain Daniel dévale les marches devant lui « Sonny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » « Oh, Daniel, tu as oublié ton portable dans ma voiture et... » Mais c'est trop tard. La tête d'Adam apparaît au-dessus de la balustrade, accompagnée d'un revolver.

Sonny monte les marches branlantes, suivi d'un Dan tétanisé. Il a les mains en l'air, l'estomac retourné par la peur. « Je me doutais que les amis de Mel essaieraient de l'aider. Tu as toute mon admiration Sonny. C'est dommage que tu sois si intègre, je t'aurai bien embauché. Après tout, le futur appartient à ma génération et ton oncle est dans le passé. Il y sera bientôt, j'imagine... Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se ramollit. » Sonny se refuse à répondre et s'assoit sur le banc en métal rouillé. Daniel veut le suivre mais se prend une crosse de revolver sur le crâne « Ordure ! » « Eh bien, tu as retrouvé ta langue, Sonny ? » « Où est Mel ? » Adam relève un sourcil. Bizarrement, il a perdu de son attrait et affiche un air dur. Mais aussi pompeux et Sonny compte là-dessus « Pas bien loin. Tu vas la rejoindre tout à l'heure, avec son papa. Les retrouvailles familiales sont si merveilleuses... » « Sonny ? » C'est Will. Sonny se décompose. Adam le garde en joue et fait signe par-dessus la rampe « Will, eh bien, tout le monde me rend visite aujourd'hui. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir vieux, on a passé de bons moments pas vrai ? » Will arrive au premier étage et vrille son regard sur Sonny. « Il est là ton chéri, t'en fais pas ! Je ne vais pas l'abîmer, enfin pas trop. Ce serait dommage, pas vrai, après toutes ces heures que tu as passé à te lamenter 'Et Sonny ceci.. Et j'ai aucune chance... Et tu crois que...' Franchement, j'en avais ma claque. Et tout ça pour que tu te défiles... Enfin, tout n'est pas trop tard. Si je te débarrasse de ta conscience, ton Jiminy Cricket là-bas, tu vas peut-être comprendre ce qui est dans ton intérêt. » Il tire sur la gâchette. Sonny fais une prière silencieuse 'Faites que Will s'en sorte. Que Mel et Abby soient retrouvés. Que Will trouve le bonheur quand même' Il ne ferme pas les yeux malgré tout et regarde Will qui s'est retourné pendant la tirade « Si tu touches à Sonny je te broie les couilles… » Il a attrapé la main d'Adam d'une poignée de fer et lui envoie un coup dans le ventre. Sonny est heureux de voir que, comme il s'en était aperçu lui-même, Will cache sous ses manières douces et sa grande sensibilité, un corps musclé et une tendance à voir rouge quand on s'attaque à ceux qu'il aime. Le revolver tombe sur le parquet en se déchargeant. Une balle entre dans une porte et un cri se fait entendre. Sonny est déjà debout, en train de frapper la porte. Adam est toujours en train de repousser Will et n'a pas entendu Hope et son équipe arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve cerné. Will rejoint Sonny dont le pied vient de traverser le bois moulu. L'endroit semble prêt à s'effondrer. Il s'entend hurler « Mel ? Abby ? Vous êtes blessées ? » à travers le moniteur dans les mains des policiers. Il n'y prête pas attention et va prendre sa cousine dans les bras. Elle pleure et tremblote comme un petit animal. « Chad,… Vous savez si... ? » « Il va bien » répond Will qui dénoue les mains de Mel, attachée à un poteau. La balle est passé à quelques centimètres, d'où le cri.

L'officier qui accompagne Hope leur enlève leurs micros. « Sonny » lui dit la tante de Will sévère « Vous n'avez pas suivi nos instructions. Tu aurais pu y passer. » Sonny baisse les yeux vers Daniel qui se relève avec difficulté. Principalement parce que Mel s'est jetée sur lui en criant « Papa, tu vas bien ? Il t'a blessé ? » Le père et la fille se serrent dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux. Ému, Sonny en profite pour glisser « Au fait, Daniel, désolé pour tes pneus mais on voulait être sûr que tu viendrais avec nous et... » Dan éclate de rire et répond « C'est bon, Sonny, je les ferai changer. Vous avez sauvé Mel, je ne saurai comment vous remercier. » « C'est Will qu'il faut surtout célébrer. Sans lui, je serai déjà mort » dit Sonny en regardant Will avec toute la gratitude possible. Will le tire vers lui et le serre très très fort « Tu crois pas que j'allais laisser ce salopard te faire du mal ? Je t'ai trouvé, maintenant je te garde. Pour toujours. » Sonny répond « Pour toujours. » en caressant le dos de Will.


	61. Chapter 61

**Bon, je reprends, pas de soucis. Mais encore un peu moins vite. Surtout, continuer à commenter!**

**Le point de vue de Will**

Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux. Même en voiture. On a prêté la mienne à Dan pour rentrer avec Mel et Hope nous raccompagne. Chad et Abby ont disparu super vite et Sonny a eu un commentaire goguenard. C'est sûr qu'ils ont du retard à rattraper. Pas sûr que Chad revienne rapidement bosser à Common Ground... En fait leurs employés vont devoir se démerder tout seuls quelques temps parce que moi non plus je ne lâcherai pas mon mec. Je le veux avec moi, dans mon lit, sous ma surveillance. Je sais qu'on ne risque plus rien mais dans ma tête j'entends encore le cliquetis et je revois le regard de Sonny. J'ai eu peur comme jamais. Même quand il a été blessé, c'était pas comme ça. On n'avait pas encore vécu ce qu'on a vécu entre temps. Il ne faisait pas encore partie de moi comme maintenant, quand je ne peux respirer que si je sais qu'il va bien et qu'il est heureux. Hope nous dépose devant chez nous... enfin chez lui. La petite erreur que je viens de faire me met devant une évidence. Plus la peine de reporter. Il faut qu'on se trouve un « chez-nous ». Avec ou sans accord parental. Je me débrouillerai pour l'argent. Je veux construire quelque chose avec Sonny. Rentrer dans du sérieux. Je crois que s'il me demandait en mariage maintenant, je dirais oui. On n'en est pas là, on est trop jeunes, je sais mais je sais aussi que je l'aime plus que ma vie, que je mourrais pour lui. Mes mains me font mal et j'ai un frisson quand Sonny les serre trop fort. Je le vois s'inquiéter. Il est adorable comme ça. Je l'embrasse sur le nez. Il me tire doucement vers lui et on rentre en s'embrassant. Très doucement, il me dépose sur son lit et commence à se déshabiller. « Je t'aime, Will. Je t'aime tellement. » Je ne me lasse pas d'entendre ça. Je réponds « Sonny vient en moi, j'ai besoin de te sentir, de savoir que tu es vivant, que je rêve pas. » Il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, pleins de tendresse et de passion. La joie me fait mal au ventre. On se caresse et il me pénètre lentement, avec beaucoup de douceur. Il fait toujours ça. On dirait qu'il glisse sur de la soie. Et en fait, c'est moi.

**Le point de vue de Sonny **

Will est si beau, si vivant. Si bon. Après le regard de dément d'Adam, je me noie dans les yeux purs et ardents de mon amoureux. Je sens qu'il me veut, qu'il a besoin de moi. Qu'il m'aime. Je m'applique à lui donner du plaisir, en serrant les dents parce que, dans l'état où je suis, je pourrais perdre tout contrôle et lui faire mal. Je pleure sûrement, je sais pas. « Mon amour, mon chaton... Ne me quitte plus, pas une seconde... » Il m'enserre le bras « Plus jamais, promis... » Quand il orgasme, je me sens mieux. Apaisé. Je finis et je m'allonge à côté de lui. Il remarque « Il faudra trouver une cabine de douche assez grande, tu sais. » De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Il me fait un petit sourire têtu. Je l'adore, ce sourire, et je lui cède tout « Pour notre appart... »

**Sonny**

Il ne faut pas longtemps à toute la famille pour débarquer. Très vite, le studio est rempli et Sonny rapatrie tout le monde à Common Ground. Sa mère à les yeux brillants de larmes et passe son temps à lui frotter le bras. Pour une fois, il la laisse faire. Lucas ne laisse pas son fils. Ça fait trois fois qu'il le prend dans ses bras. Sonny pèse le pour et le contre et se glisse vers eux. Il tapote l'épaule de Will qui lui fait un sourire à lui faire oublier sa propre existence. Heureusement que Will est si droit parce qu'il fait ce qu'il veut de lui, Sonny est à sa merci. Il glisse sa main dans la sienne et murmure « Chéri, j'aimerai parler avec ton père. » Will hoche la tête et rejoint Sami qui pleure encore et toujours et s'agenouille près de ses frères et sœurs. Lucas sourit à ce tableau puis se tourne vers Sonny. Il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans la façon dont il le regarde. Une lueur un peu grave. Comme du respect.

« Lucas, je voulais te dire... » Il préfère le tutoyer, histoire de se mettre à égalité. Lucas ne dit rien. « Voilà, je sais qu'on est pas trop d'accord sur ce sujet mais après ce qui est arrivé... » Le père de Will secoue la tête « Prenez vos propres décisions. Will est un homme, il vient de le prouver. » Il regarde son fils, sans une once de déception cette fois-ci. Sonny sourit.

Ils ne s'attardent pas au café. Will prend d'autorité la main de Sonny et ils passent encore une soirée enlacés, à se retrouver. Au milieu de la nuit, Sonny est réveillé par la sensation d'un corps tremblant. Will a de grands sanglots secs et désespérés. Sonny le secoue doucement « Will, Will, je suis là tout va bien... » Will tremble de la tête aux pieds. Sonny se sent démuni. Il lui caresse le dos et lui murmure des 'Je t'aime' mais ça ne change rien.

Le lendemain, il laisse Will prendre une douche seul. Ils ont peu dormi et il doit travailler bientôt. Il traîne dans le lit et quand son chéri revient et s'assoit près de lui, il dit « Bon, je vais y aller. Tu veux venir un moment au café ? » Will secoue la tête « Non. » « OK » murmure Sonny, déçu. Will lui attrape le bras « Tu comprends pas. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles. Pas aujourd'hui. Débrouille-toi, fais-toi remplacer. S'il te plaît. » Sonny se prépare à faire un discours sur les responsabilités et comme quoi voir du monde et reprendre ses habitudes le sortira de ces mauvais souvenirs. Mais il s'arrête devant l'air de Will. Il acquiesce. Il est prêt à tout pour retrouver les sourires de la veille. Il reconnaît les symptômes. Will est en train de se refermer. Et pour le moment ses tentatives d'aides échouent. Il se rallonge et attrape son portable.


	62. Chapter 62

Le lendemain, Sonny sonne au cabinet de Marlena. Will refuse d'entendre le mot « psy » mais il s'est laissé emmener chez sa grand-mère. Ça fait deux nuits qu'il pleure sans arrêt et il ne s'en souvient plus le lendemain. Sonny est mort d'inquiétude. Il a aussi du mal après ce qui s'est passé mais il ne perd pas le Nord pour autant. La tête de son mec sur ses épaules, il frotte nerveusement ses cuisses. La secrétaire lui jette un regard compatissant. Marlena les fait rentrer. Sonny a proposé de le laisser lui parler seul à seul mais depuis l'autre jour Will s'accroche comme une âme en peine. Marlena réussit à l'éloigner en lui demandant un verre d'eau pour Will. Il prend son temps et dit même deux mots à l'accueil puis finit par revenir dans la pièce. Will tourne instantanément la tête et rive les yeux sur lui. Il y a tellement d'amour là-dedans que Sonny en a le souffle coupé. Il lui pose la main sur l'épaule et regarde Marlena. Elle hoche la tête « Will, je crois que ce serait bien qu'on se parle un peu tous les jours. » Sonny sent Will se crisper. Elle ajoute avec un sourire « Avec Sonny bien entendu, si tu le désires. On pourra arrêter dès que tu voudras mais j'espère pouvoir t'aider à traverser tout ça... » Will regarde ses mains croisées sur ses genoux et fait un tout petit signe d'acquiescement. Sonny soupire discrètement. Marlena reprend « Tu peux caler un rendez-vous avec Justine, je vais juste dire deux, trois mots à Sonny. D'accord ? » Will se lève pesamment. Sonny le regarde ouvrir la porte avec les larmes aux yeux. Marlena les remarque et passe le doigt dessus « C'est dur pour toi aussi, Sonny. Malheureusement, je vais te demander d'être fort pour deux. Je crois que Will fait une dépression. Ou c'est du stress post-traumatique, c'est dur à dire pour l'instant... » « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » « Être là. » « Tout le temps ? » Marlena hoche la tête « Au-début, oui. Il a besoin que tu sois là. » « Comment je peux faire pour travailler ? » Marlena penche la tête de côté « Il peut venir à Common Grounds, non ? Ça peut lui faire du bien d'être au milieu de tout ce monde. » Sonny lui serre la main et se lève puis demande « On devait trouver un appart ensemble. J'imagine qu'on va devoir reporter. » « C'est lui qui l'a proposé ? » « Oui. » Marlena sourit « Alors, au contraire, faite-le. Ça vous fera quelque chose de positif et d'enthousiasmant. Et ce sera plus pratique aussi. » « Sonny ? » C'est la voix de Will. Elle n'est pas plaintive mais plutôt un peu inquiète. Il le rejoint vite fait. « Alors, chaton, prêt à faire la tournée des agences de locations ? » La transformation du visage de son chéri en vaut la peine. Pendant un instant, il retrouve le Will jeune et tout excité qui l'a fait craquer.

Il pose Will dans une table de coin avec une vue directe sur le comptoir. Il a rapatrié ses papiers pour les comptes et les emplois du temps et se met au travail en gardant un œil sur Will. À un moment, il voit Sami le rejoindre, puis repartir rapidement. Will pose les mains sur la table et la tête dessus. Sonny se rapproche pour voir s'il pleure et entend le petit ronflement. Il rit sans bruit et revient parler à Chad. Celui-ci a enfin pu revenir bosser. Ils ont donné un bonus à tous les employés et ont repris du collier. Ils s'assoient dans une alcôve et font leur réunion. Mel rentre dans le café, l'air perdue. Elle se dirige vers eux et Sonny la prend dans ses bras, bien fort. Elle se laisse faire mais recule d'un pas devant Chad qui n'insiste pas. Sonny voit que Will s'est réveillé et se dépêche de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne panique. Il lui plante un baiser dans le cou et Will fait un petit couinement satisfait. Mel vient vers eux et Will change du tout au tout. Il commence à parler à Mel avec douceur et fermeté. « Tu pouvais pas savoir, Mel. Moi aussi, je me suis laissé envoûter. On est ses victimes comme les autres. » Sonny ne peut pas rester. Il y a une foule qui débarque et il doit servir. Il voit Mel quitter les lieux d'un pas un peu plus assuré. Il se demande comment finir la journée et a une petite idée.

Le restaurant est quasi complet mais Will est de la famille et bientôt ils sont assis devant deux assiettes appétissantes « Alors, cette reprise pour Chad ? Il est pas trop à la masse ? » Sonny sourit « Un peu, si. Mais il va devoir s'y remettre pour pas qu'on coule. » Les yeux de Will s'ouvrent tout grand et Sonny se donnerait des claques « Pourquoi, ça marche pas bien. » « Si, si, promis. Mais je n'aurai pas tenu seul beaucoup plus longtemps et les investisseurs commençaient à s'alarmer avec les accusations. Finalement les gros titres les ont vite rassurés. » Will se relâche et Sonny cherche un sujet plus neutre « Et la fac au fait, tu vas y retourner ? On n'a pas loupé beaucoup, si on s'y remet maintenant, on peut passer les exams comme prévu, je pense. » Will semble pensif. Sonny ajoute « Si tu veux, je t'emmène jusqu'aux amphis et tu m'accompagnes à mes cours. » Will lui jette un coup d'oeil irrité « Pas la peine de faire la nounou. » Sonny ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il enlève sa main de la cuisse de Will et demande « Tu veux que je te donne un peu d'espace ? » Will se fige aussitôt. Sonny se dépêche de lui prendre la main « Non, Sonny, je peux pas... » La vulnérabilité le fait trembler. Sonny rapproche sa chaise et lui entoure les épaules. « Ça va aller, je suis là. Ça ne me pèse pas d'être tout le temps avec toi, au contraire. Ça rend mes journées plus douces. » « C'est vrai ? » Sonny lui embrasse les lèvres toutes roses et frémissantes. « Allez, finis ton assiette, on prendra du dessert chez moi. » il lève des sourcils aguicheurs. Will obéit à fond la caisse.


	63. Chapter 63

Sonny ouvre la porte et fait rentrer un Will un peu ragaillardi. Il lui fait des petits bisous tendres et pointus le long du cou et l'allonge avec douceur sur son lit. Il se demande comment faire pour être le plus doux possible, pour lui apporter ce dont il a besoin. Il décide que le plus simple, c'est de demander. « M'amour ? » « Mmmm ? » « De quoi t'as envie ? » «...de toi. » Encore maintenant, la remarque fait sourire Sonny de satisfaction. Il insiste « Oui, mais précisément. Je suis à tes ordres ce soir... Tu sais... » Mais Will ne mord pas à l'hameçon. Il lui lance un regard fatigué et Sonny laisse tomber. Il ouvre doucement la chemise de Will et lui caresse la poitrine. « Tu veux un massage ? » Apparemment, il a tapé juste. Will se laisse déshabiller et Sonny se prépare à être le plus actif des deux mais Will lui attrape la nuque et le tire vers lui pour un long baiser. Il y a dedans un désir et une force qui font perdre la tête à Sonny et il répond avec la même passion.

Il prend son temps pour le masser et sent enfin le corps de Will se relâcher un tout petit peu. Il rappuie au même endroit, sous les omoplates et Will pousse un long soupir de béatitude. Sonny sourit et regarde son homme à lui, si beau et si vulnérable, son cadeau du ciel. Au moment de reprendre, il voit que Will s'est endormi. Il relève les mains et s'allonge à côté de lui. Il attend tranquillement pendant un long moment, mais quand il voit que Will est bien parti et ne paraît pas agité, il se lève sans bruit et va prendre une douche.

Deux heures plus tard, il est réveillé par la sensation d'une caresse le long de son bras. Il ouvre des yeux ensommeillés et Will lui sourit « Désolé, chéri. Je n'avais pas prévu de... » Sonny le tire à lui et le serre dans ses bras, Will ne finit pas sa phrase et lui embrasse le creux de l'épaule. Sonny frissonne et Will descend les mains vers le caleçon de son homme. Sonny se rend compte que Will est toujours aussi là, sexuellement parlant. Il se prend à espérer que la dépression est passée. Il se montre toutefois d'une tendresse absolue et les gémissements de Will sous ses coups de langue montent en volume. Il le suce longuement puis revient se plonger dans ses yeux et se ressourcer dans leur quiétude retrouvée...

Il se rendort le corps et le cœur heureux et rêve d'un grande maison au bord de l'océan où Will et lui font l'amour dans toutes les pièces. Malheureusement, quand le matin arrive, Will a retrouvé sa nervosité apathique. Il prépare un somptueux petit déjeuner mais se décourage quand un des bacons carbonise. Sonny le voit baisser la tête et délaisse son assiette pour aller entourer Will de bras réconfortants. Will ne réagit pas et Sonny lui souffle « C'est cette cuisinière qui est en bout de course. Il est vraiment temps qu'on ait une meilleure cuisine. On en parlera à l'agence tout à l'heure. On a rendez-vous dans une heure. » Will ferme les yeux et serre la main de Sonny. Il avale sa salive et répond « Un frigo. » « Un quoi ? » Sonny se demande s'il a bien entendu et Will ouvre les yeux et dit « Il faudra que le nouvel appart ait un meilleur frigo que ton antiquité. Je vais mettre mes trucs dedans aussi... Tu te rends compte ? » Et dans sa voix, il y a une innocence et une excitation qui font prendre à Sonny toute la mesure de ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire. Et après tout ce qui leur est arrivé, vivre ensemble paraît pourtant la plus grande des aventures. Sonny plonge le nez dans les cheveux blonds ébouriffés et remarque « Est-ce que tu acceptes encore ma petite cabine de douche pour le moment ? Même si on est un peu serré dedans? » Au lieu de s'exciter encore plus, Will prend un air ému. Il frotte le haut du bras de Sonny et dit « Que tu veuilles encore de moi, comme ça, et autant... Alors que je suis vraiment pas au top... Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait. » Sonny en a les larmes aux yeux « Chaton, je t'aime plus que tout. Je voudrais que rien de mal ne t'arrive jamais. Mais quand c'est quand même le cas, alors, tout ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, c'est... » Et ce qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre en mot, il essaie de le faire passer dans son regard. Et Will répond à ce regard. Le baiser qui suit est profond et tremblant comme si c'était leur premier. Will tremble légèrement d'ailleurs, de la tête au pied. Sonny recule d'un pas et tend la main en invite. Ils se déshabillent avec douceur et se placent sous le jet d'eau, les yeux dans les yeux, puis l'un derrière l'autre. Alors que Will le pénètre, Sonny se sent soudain vulnérable et fragile lui aussi. Il se rappelle, avec une précision horrible du moment où il a cru mourir, où le revolver lui a fait son sourire d'acier. Il se concentre sur les sensations que lui donnent Will et s'arrache à ces souvenirs. Il crie doucement « Je t'aime, Will. J'ai besoin de toi, moi aussi. Il faut qu'on s'en sorte, tous les deux... » Will pousse plus fort et lui murmure « Si l'amour suffit à tout dépasser, alors on y arrivera parce que ce que je ressens pour toi, là maintenant, c'est... » Il s'interrompt pour soupirer de plaisir et Sonny sent un frisson lui courir sur la colonne vertébrale. « C'est quelque chose que je n'arriverai jamais assez à te montrer. Est-ce que je te fais du bien ? » Sonny arque son dos et répond « Oh, oui... Tu sais toujours me faire du bien. »

Une fois habillés, ils sortent, main dans la main, un peu plus forts, un peu plus unis. Sonny se doute que la guérison de Will sera longue mais il a de l'espoir. Il décide d'être très difficile côté nouvel appartement, quitte à prendre énormément de temps et à faire beaucoup de visites, mais il y a une importance vitale pour eux à ne pas se tromper, à trouver un endroit où se ressourcer et se reconstruire. Ensemble.


	64. Chapter 64

Après trois agences différentes, Sonny se sent prêt à changer de ville. Pourtant Salem s'est révélé jusque là plutôt tolérant envers sa sexualité. Mais les froncements de sourcils et les « Nous sommes très occupés » et « nous ne nous occupons pas des locations » parfaitement mensongers lui tapent sur le système. Bizarrement, Will prend tout ça plutôt bien et Sonny se force à rester calme en apparence. Il décide de faire une pause et de se poser à Common Ground. Chad est en train de parler avec Tyler. Sonny a une idée et fais un signe à Tyler. Celui-ci les rejoint à leur table « Alors, les amoureux, on vous voit plus trop ces temps-ci... » Visiblement les nouvelles de leurs derniers déboires ne sont pas arrivées jusqu'à lui. Sonny et Will lui racontent et Tyler siffle, éberlué « Putain, vous manquez vraiment de pot ! » Sonny sourit à cette façon de présenter les choses bien typique. « En parlant de manque de pot, on bloque pour trouver un appart. Je crois que les agences qu'on a vues n'ont pas bien compris que c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir des clients et qu'ils pourraient se montrer professionnels. Comment vous avez fait pour trouver une agence qui ne soit pas homophobe ? » Tyler sourit « Très facile. C'est celle de mon frère. Tu veux que je lui donne un coup de fil ? » Will parle enfin « Ce serait cool, merci. Y a pas d'appart de libre dans votre immeuble au fait ? Je l'aime bien. » « Aucune idée. Mais c'est la même agence pour tous, ils vous diront. En tout cas, vous allez voir, c'est génial de vivre en couple. Y a des moments où on veut s'entre-tuer mais c'est pas souvent. Je pourrais plus me passer de Payne. Même quand il me casse tous mes rasoirs. » Sonny lève la main « Pas plus de détails, s'te plaît ! » Tyler rit, note le numéro de l'agence et va récupérer ses cafés. « Bon je le préviens. Bonne chance les mecs. » Sonny se tourne vers, Will, impressionné par son attitude positive. « Tu vas mieux, chaton, on dirait ? » Will sourit et explique « Je relativise à mort. Je me sens tellement mal à certains moments qu'il en faut beaucoup pour m'affecter. Je me doutais que ce serait pas facile de trouver de toute façon. Les choses avec toi sont tellement faciles que, des fois, j'oublie qu'on est hors-normes mais bon, c'est juste des regards de travers. Pas des revolvers... » Sonny lui prend la main qu'il embrasse « Tu es le meilleur, tu le sais, ça ? » Will lui lance un regard empli de dévotion et Sonny se sent plein à exploser d'émotions.

Fin est hétéro comme le montre la photo de sa femme et de ses enfants sur son bureau. Sonny se demande pourquoi il n'y pas plus de famille comme la sienne et celle de Tyler. Des gens tolérants et tranquille. Il se permet d'être franc et direct dans ses descriptions de ce qu'ils cherchent. Et intransigeant. Fin note tout et leur promet un coup de fil rapide. Ils sortent de l'agence, leur équilibre retrouvé et Sonny emmène Will chez Marlena. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle cherche à l'éloigner un peu là encore mais elle se tourne vers lui et dit « Je vais profiter de ta présence pour qu'on travaille sur ce que vous avez ressenti tous les deux pendant l'agression. Vous pourrez tout dire à l'autre et chacun devra s'engager à tout entendre sans réagir trop. Vous êtes d'accord ? » Ils acquiescent bien que Sonny sente un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de dire des choses qui pourraient choquer Will. Mais il a confiance en Marlena. Elle le fait commencer « Pourquoi est-ce qu'Adam a voulu te tirer dessus ? » Sonny pince les lèvres. La question la plus dure en premier... Will le regarde avec douceur et Sonny se détend. Il plante ses yeux dans ceux de son chéri et répond « Il disait que c' était à cause de moi que Will avait refusé de l'aider. Il m'a comparé à Jiminy Cricket. » « Et tu penses qu'il disait la vérité » Sonny regarde Marlena. Il sent qu'il voit où elle veut en venir. « Non. Je connais bien Will. Il a cru qu'Adam était un type réglo. Mais de lui-même, il est éthique et droit. C'est une des choses que j'admire chez lui depuis le début. Sa pureté. » Marlena et Will lui sourient. « Et toi, Will, qu'as-tu pensé à ce moment-là? » Will baisse les yeux. Sonny déglutit. « Il venait de m'humilier. De me singer quand je lui parlais de Sonny au début. Ça m'a fait mal. Il salissait tout. Il me faisait passer pour un loser. Je le haïssais. Je sais que Sonny m'aime, mais... Je me sens encore gamin et ce connard a appuyé dessus. » « C'est ça qui t'as mis en colère ? » Will relève des yeux pleins de larmes. « Pas seulement. Il voulait tuer Sonny. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Disons que c'était les deux. » Marlena sourit et dit très doucement « Donc, ça a été bénéfique, en fin de compte. Tu as eu mal mais ça t'as aidé à sauver Sonny. » Will ouvre grand les yeux. « C'est vrai... Mais j'ai quand même agi comme un con. » Sonny attrape la main de Will « Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Will ! » Marlena lui lance un regard de reproche et il ferme la bouche. Will pleure maintenant « Le revolver est tombé. Tu aurais pu être tué. Ou bien Mel ou Abby. C'est de la pure chance qu'on s'en soit tiré. Si Sonny avait été touché et que ce soit ma faute... » Sonny sent son cœur gros et lourd. Il veut dire quelque chose et Marlena le lui interdit. C'est dur. Il comprend tout à coup le sentiment d'impuissance de Will. « Et si tu n'avais rien fait ? Est-ce que Hope serait arrivée à temps ? » Sonny secoue la tête. Will sourit un peu « Non, il allait tirer. Sonny serait... » Tout à coup, il se relève en repoussant le verre d'eau devant lui sur la table et en criant « Mais, c'est quand même de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas attendu. Adam n'avait prévu de tuer personne tant que j'étais pas là. Hope me l'a reproché. Elle a raison... » Il sort de la pièce en courant et Sonny se dépêche de lui courir après. Marlena l'arrête d'une main sur le bras « Laisse-le Sonny, il n'ira pas loin. Il avait besoin de sortir ça. Il t'en avait parlé ? » « Non. Je l'aurais rassuré. » Marlena sourit « Il sait que tu l'aimes. Ne t'en fais pas. Je crois que l'humiliation est la partie la plus importante. Will manque de confiance en lui et quand il se confie, il a besoin de savoir que ça sera respecté. Adam est un porc infâme mais Will l'a bien aimé à une époque et il s'en veut. » Sonny repense à leur dispute. Il voudrait ne jamais avoir dit tout ça. Marlena le regarde en fronçant un sourcil et dit « Il y a encore beaucoup à travailler. Mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Je crois qu'on frappe, tu peux ouvrir ? » Sonny s'exécute et récupère un Will épuisé et couvert de larmes. Il le serre fort et lui murmure « Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Si ça avait été toi le premier à y aller, je serais monté aussi. Je te promets que c'est vrai. » Will ne répond pas mais glisse sa main dans la sienne, doucement, comme un petit enfant perdu et Sonny se sent bouleversé.


End file.
